Tres Años Después
by Hermione de Malfoy
Summary: Después de tres años Hermione regresa de nuevo a casa, trayendo consigo dolorosos recuerdos y una importante misión. Leanlo hay un D/Hr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4ever ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.
1. Introduccion

Por : Hermione de Malfoy 

Tres años después

Capitulo 1

-Señorita, señorita

-Eh.. si disculpe 

-Ya llegamos, ya puede bajar.

-Gra..gracias

Hermione iba realmente distraída, el hecho de volver a su país le traía muy malos recuerdos. Se había alejado del mundo mágico por mas de tres años yéndose a Francia para olvidar todo lo sucedido en los años de dominio de Voldemort, en los cuales la comunidad mágica y muggle habían disminuido considerablemente y en los cuales su único amor, Ron Weasley, había fallecido un día antes de su boda.

-Hermy, Que gusto volver a verte!!!!

-Harry-se abrazaron los viejos amigos que por tres años no se había visto.

-¿Cómo has estado Hermy?

-Pues.....regular.

-Aun no lo olvidas ¿Verdad?

-No y no creo poder hacerlo.

-Hermy, yo se que Ron no te querría ver así.

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Qué tal te fue en Francia?-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema para que Hermione no se pusiera mas triste de lo que estaba.

-Bien, el estar en contacto con niños pequeños me ayudó mucho-platicaban mientras se dirigían a la nueva casa de Hermione.

-Te escogimos un departamento arriba del nuestro.

-¿Ya vives con Ginny?

-Si desde hace un año

-¿Cuándo planean casarse?

-Dentro de 5 meses.

-Que bueno, me alegro por los dos.

-¿Serás nuestra madrina?

-Claro!!!!!!! Tu sabes que siempre he querido serlo.

-¿En qué piensas trabajar ahora que has llegado?

-La verdad no lo había pensado.

-Osea que estas libre de proposiciones?

-Por el momento si.

-Que bueno-Hermione arqueó una ceja al oír el comentario de su amigo-aunque me veas como loco, te diré que tengo un asunto MUY DELICADO que resolver y que tu me podrás ayudar.

-¿YO........?-dijo sin convencimiento.

-Si te conté que me acaban de nombrar ministro de magia.

-Si claro eso se supo por todo el mundo.

-Bueno al entrar me enteré de que hay un peligro de que Lord Voldemort regrese.

-No eso no puede pasar, el esta muerto desde hace tres años y no quedó vestigio de El. Tu bien lo sabes.

-Eso es lo que todos pensamos, pero desgraciadamente no, antes de eso Voldemort tomó sus precauciones, guardó su esencia y los motífagos la están buscando al igual que nosotros.

-Pero, ¿Tienen idea de donde se puede encontrar?

-No a ciencia cierta, pero estamos seguros que Lucius Malfoy la tenía en su mansión antes de ser llevado a Azkaban(Se escribe así? La vdd nose ^_^º).

-Ya entendí lo que me estas diciendo, pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry.

-Lo que pasa es que Draco se ha quedado viudo con 2 hijos y necesita una niñera que le cuide a sus hijos....

-Entonces quieres que yo me valla a su casa cuide a sus hijos y busque si esta ahí la esencia?????

-Exacto.

-Pero ¿Cómo saber si esta ahí o no?

-Mientras tu la estas buscando hay muchos otros que también estan en esa misión si se llegara a encontrar te sales de la casa Malfoy y punto.

-Si que fácil se te hace.

-Hermione, créeme que tu eres la indicada para este trabajo y si no fuera tan delicado no te lo daría.

-Esta bien, lo hago solo por la situación en que estamos.

-Gracias Hermione sabia que podía contar contigo.

-¿Cuándo debo de presentarme en la casa de Malfoy?

-Si puedes mañana mejor.

-Bueno mañana estaré ahí. Nos vemos en cuanto pueda.

-Que descanses Hermy.

Buena he ahí mi primer F.F. y el primer capitulo me gustaría que me escribieran a hermionedemalfoy@hotmail.com o me dejen REVIEWS para saber si le gustó o no (acepto criticas, comentarios, sugerencias Etc.)


	2. Realizando el trabajo

N. A. Si ven     *     es un pensamiento de los personajes y se me había olvidado:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no recibo beneficio económico alguno o de otra índole por esta historia.

Tres años Después

Capitulo  II

Dicho esto Harry se retiro y dejó a Hermione pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, entró a su nuevo departamento y observó que este estaba muy bien decorado, de seguro que Ginny había ayudado a Harry a preparar todo para su regreso.

Se sentó en cómodo sofá y empezó a pensar en ¿Qué demonios le diría a Malfoy cuando llegara? Así estuvo por mas de una hora hasta que su estomago le avisó que era hora de comer así que tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa.

Caminó por la ciudad tratando de encontrar un Restaurante. Cuando estaba decidida de regresar a su casa en una esquina vio un pequeños restaurante que en su cornisa decía "The corner of mystery"(lose  esta super feo el nombre pero no se me ocurrio nada mas ^u^) –Perfecto-entró y se ubicó en una de las mesas redondas con manteles multicolor. Una señora se cerco a ella y le dijo –Desea ver el menú, -Claro, me muero de hambre, -Es usted extranjera, No, no lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar del extranjero y soy nueva en la colonia, -Ahh, pues bienvenida Señorita......., -Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione, -Bueno que desea señorita Hermione, -Me gustaría un espagueti con mantequilla (Mi platillo favorito mmm €®™), -Excelente elección,en un momento se lo traemos.

Hermione estaba pensando que el encontrar el último vestigio de Voldemort y destruirlo terminaría por completo su venganza, cuando una persona la tocó en el hombro y ella volteo rápidamente y para su sorpresa era el mismo Draco Malfoy.

-Granger, no esperaba verte aquí-dijo a la vez que extendía su mano.

-Hola Malfoy, yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí-dijo al tomarle la mano.

-Tenía mucho que no te veía –(n.a./Draco ya era mas amable desde que les ayudó a derrotar a el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado /usen su imaginación en mi F.F. la necesitaran y mucho!!!!!!!\)

-Me......me ausente un rato.

-Si de eso me di cuenta-dijo riéndose

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Negocios, puros negocios.

-Y tu familia??????

-Pues Susan murió hace un año y mis hijos ahí están.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo Draco sentando a Hermione y sentándose el.

-Pues bien, me dedique al cuidado de los niños.

-No puedo creerlo que después de ser la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts haya terminado así.

-Pues si, pero es ellos encontré una manera de dar el amor que no le pude dar a Ron. (que dramática me vi  ^u^, pero así soy).

-¿En qué trabajas?

-Precisamente mañana entro a trabajar......-Draco la interrumpió diciendo:

-Bueno fue un gusto platicar contigo y espero verte otra vez,hasta luego

-Me veras mas pronto de los que crees Draco Malfoy-dijo en un susurro Hermione.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El sol entraba por la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara a Hermione se levantó con mucha pereza y vio que eran las 7:00!!!!!!! La cita en la casa de Draco era a las 8:00!!!!!, rápidamente se metió a bañar y se vistió con unos pantalones de pana negros y un suéter de cuello alto beige, ya que hacia bastante frío en Diciembre.

Ya arreglada se fue a casa de los Malfoy y a las 8 en punto tocó la puerta, fue recibida por una ama de llaves, que por lo que se veía ya pasaba de los 60 años, la ama de llaves la llevó a un estudio en donde le dijo que esperara al señor, que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Cuando se fue la señora Hermione empezó a observar con detenimiento el estudio, que si bien era grande estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito y todo en su lugar.

Hermione volteó cuando sintió que la puerta se abría lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco , en los cuales había una expresión de sorpresa y gusto a la vez. Draco sacudió un poco la cabeza como volviendo a la realidad y le dijo finalmente:

-Que sorpresa, no pensé jamás que tu fueras la nueva niñera, ¿Por Qué no me dijiste el otro día en el restaurante?

-No lo consideré prudente.

-Bueno dejemos eso para otro ocasión, ahora discutamos tu salario y tu estancia.

-Bueno yo había pensado que quinientos galeones por mes y.......

-Por mi está bien pero necesito que vivas aquí indiscutiblemente.

-No tengo objeción en ello *Eso me beneficiará en la búsqueda de la esencia* y me gustaría conocer a sus hijos los mas pronto posible.

-Por favor háblame de tu y por mi nombre todo el tiempo.

-Esta bien Draco, tu lo puedes hacer también.

-Vamos ahora a conocer a mis hijos-tomó a Hermione del brazo y la condujo a la salida

-¿Quién es el o la mayor?

-Mi hija Marie-Ernestine tiene siete años y Richard tiene un año y medio.

-¿Hace cuanto falleció tu esposa?

-Murió tres meses después del nacimiento de Richard-dijo Draco con el semblante ensombrecido.

-Lo siento tanto Draco yo.......

-No importa, a veces creo que fue lo mejor ya que ahora sufriría mucho con su enfermedad.

-Y ¿Por qué hasta ahora te decidiste a contratar un niñera?

-Ya he tenido muchas-dijo parándose en seco en una puerta-lo que pasa es que mi hija es................. un poco difícil y no le ha sido fácil adaptarse a ellas-dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a una niña chica de pelo largo y rubio sentada en su cama con un gesto de aburrimiento notorio

-Hola Marie-Ernestine soy Hermione Granger tu nueva niñera.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO II ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDÓN SI TENGO MALA ORTOGRAFÍA PERO NO LO PUEDO CONTROLAR           T_T.

ME DA GUSTO FORFIN TENER MI HISTORIA PUBLICADA DESPUÉS DE TANTO TRABAJO QUE ME COSTÓ AVERIGUAR COMO snif snif snif.

CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HA MEJORADO, PORQ EL OTRO PARA SERLES SINCERA NO ME GUSTÓ MUCHO.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ O EN MI E-MAIL    

hermionemalfoy1@hotmail.com  

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. La Realidad

Capitulo III

Una Difícil Tarea.

Hola regreso de nuevo com mi F.F. un poco tarde (lo siento he tenido muchísima tarea).

Bueno muchisimasssssssssssssssssssss gracias a    por sus Reviews me alentaron mucho a escribir porque yo pensé que la idea y la forma no había gustado. (a los que no me han escrito =P  =P  =P  =P  =P  =P)

Bueno aquí va la hist.

-Ha................hola-dijo sin cambiar su posición y cara.

-Marie voltea cuando te hablan, por favor-dijo Draco algo molesto.

-Si papá-se levantó y se puso enfrente de ellos le dio a Hermione la mano y se regresó a su anterior posición.

-Marie, si la Señorita me da una queja tuya............. te por seguro que te ira mal.

-Si papá- *Si..........Si como no, ni loca pierdo la oportunidad de fastidiar a "esta"*.

-Le vas a mostrar donde duerme tu hermano y su dormitorio, me oíste?????.

-Fuerte y claro.

Draco salió bastante molesto para el criterio de Hermione y pensó que si Draco había sido difícil su hija lo era mas, ya que a su edad era lo bastante agresiva.

-Bueno me mostrarías la habitación de tu hermanito, por favor?????.

-Es la siguiente puerta y...................solo lo hago porque mi papá lo ordena, pero ni sueñes que seré amable contigo, ehh.

-Gra – Marie la había sacado de su habitación y le había dado un portazo que si hubiera estado mas cerca le hubiera podido romper la nariz.

Hermione se quitó de la puerta con cierto dejo de enojo pero se tranquilizó a si misma y con paso decidido entró a la habitación del pequeño. Cuando entró se quedo en el marco observando un poco la habitación del niño que estaba pintada de un blanco opaco y con un tira de ositos todos en diferente posición. Vio como cerca de la bien orienta venta estaba una cuna sencilla que estaba bordeada de un listón azul pálido y dentro de esta estaba un bebé de escasos meses durmiendo placidamente. El Bebé era la viva imagen de Draco solo que estaba dormido con un pequeña sonrisa en su cara *Sería Draco de bebé como el  (pensamiento her)*.

Mientras lo estaba observando y pensando como sería Draco de niño no se dio cuenta de que la persona que se encontraba en sus pensamientos en ese momento la estaba observado recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una notable sonrisa (ME DERRItooooooooo  ^__^). Hermione tomó al bebé en brazos y lo apoyó en su regazo acunándolo suavemente, cuando Draco caminó hacia ella y en un susurro le dijo:

-Es muy parecido a mi y no sabes cuanto lo quiero-a lo que Hermione respondió con un gran sonrisa en la cual demostraba sorpresa pero a la vez ternura y compasión por toda la Familia Malfoy.

-Si, eso lo he notado.

-Y ¿Marie?

-Esta cansada, me dijo donde estaba el cuarto de Richard, pero se le olvidó mencionarme donde estaba el mio-dijo mientras ponía al bebé en su cuna de nuevo con sumo cuidado.

-Ven te mostraré-dijo tomándola de la mano como si se fuera a perder(Q ENVIDIA, OH DIOS PORQ NO SOY HERMIONE????????)

Draco la condujo hacia unas escaleras que subían en caracol y doblando a la derecha había un puerta Draco la habrió y le dijo:

-Tu habitación, espero que se de tu agrado si quieres modificar algo lo puedes cuando creas conveniente, te veo en la comida.

Draco se fue dejando rastro de su embriagante olor que Hermione le parecía excesivamente varonil(aaaaaaaa quisiera estar ahí). *Hermione regresa a la realidad* Vio la habitación bien decorada pequeña pero acogedora con bastante luz como a ella le gustaba se sentó en la suave cama para luego recostarse totalmente en ella y su mente empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos y fantasías de cómo sería su vida al lado de Ron, pero la fragancia de Draco hacia que saliera de esos pensamientos para enfrascarse en otros con respecto del rubio, que alguna vez fuera un amor platónico para ella, pero que Ron se había encargado de sacarlo de su vida y que ahora las cosas eran distintas, a decir verdad muy distintas.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Marie que había entrado a la habitación sin que se diera cuenta:

-Oye es que acaso mi papá te paga para que te la pases aquí acostada.

-No Marie tienes razón, me acompañas a la habitación de tu hermano.

-Olvídalo yo tengo cosas mas interesantes que ver como una extraña cuida de Richard.

-Solo pensé que así podríamos conocernos mejor-

-Y ¿Quién dijo que yo te quería tratar?????????????????- dijo mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta y después con aire de superioridad cerró fuertemente la puerta dejando a un Hermione pensativa de cómo podía dominar y sobrellevar ese carácter tan difícil que tenía esta niña de pelo platinado y baja estatura.

Hermione bajó la escaleras rápidamente y abrió el cuarto del niño con todos esos pensamientos dándole vueltas a su cabeza. 

El llanto de Richard la sacó de sus pensamientos lo tomo y vio que estaba en perfectas condicione (saben a que me refiero ehh ^__^U), por lo que s sentó en una ,mecedora que había en la habitación y le empezó a cantar su madre cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir o tenía miedo, la canción surgió efecto ya que Richard se tranquilizó  y tomo un mecho de pelo de Hermione ,que caía cerca de su cara, y empezó a jugar con el enrollándolo en su dedito, Hermione siguió cantado y meciéndose suavemente en la silla mientras Richard jugaba con se pelo de manera animada por bastante rato hasta que consiguió que el bebé durmiera otra vez cuando entró Marie y le dijo_

-Que no le deberías de alimentar????????

-Si, pero ahora no tiene hambre y no lo necesita.

-Y ¿Tu como sabes que necesita?

-Porque lo sé y de haber tenido hambre no hubiera dejado de llorar.

-Ahh-dijo con cara de enfado porque Hermione le había respondido demasiado tranquila ante el tono que ella habí usado *Me choca que no me regañe ni me diga nada hacerla de cómo le hablo y lo peor es que nunca me contesta mal y eso quiere decir que no puedo hacerla que se harte de mi y se largue , ash como la odio* pensó marie mientras salía de la habitación de su hermanito.

Bueno otro capi mas lo siento si no es laaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggggggooooooooooooo pero realmente esta ha sido un semana y un fin de semana muyyyyyyyyyyy difícl y horroroso.

Dejen Reviews para ver si les gusta porq me siento muy trite que solo tengo 2 (por cierto muchas gracias por esos reviews me sentí querida otra vez snif snif )

 Se despide :::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione de Malfoy.


	4. Sentimientos

Por fin el capitulo 4 después de muchas tardanzas, enfermedades, sequía de ideas y demás ya me pude sentar a escribir (aleluya [a coro de Ángeles] ). Bueno es capi va dedicado a mis amigas del cole Laura e Ivonnela.

Bueno muchísimas gracias                 por sus reviews que me han mandado, siquiera ya se que hay personas que la leen, saben pensaba sacarla.

No mas charla ahí les va el capitulo:

Sentimientos 

El día era espléndido, había un clima excelente y era una mañana especialmente soleada, se levantó de muy buen humor, tomó un ducha, se vistió y bajo a levantar a Marie.

Entró sigilosamente a su habitación como todas las mañanas desde hacía ya 2 semanas, abrió sus cortinas y movió lentamente el hombro de Marie, a lo que ella dijo:

-No me muevas si????- aun con los ojos cerrados

-Ya es hora de levantarse Marie, hoy es un buen día- dijo entusiasta Hermione

-Para mi no y hazme el favor de irte-dijo Marie sentándose en la orilla de su cama tallándose los ojos.

-No te tardes, me avisaron que Dra...tu padre te esta esperando- dijo cerrando la puerta antes que le dijera algo

-IGUALADA-grito Marie- que se cree esta-dijo entrando a su baño de manera violenta.

-Porque tardaste tanto nena.

-Es que me estaba bañando papá.

-Ya me tengo que ir cariño pero Hermione se queda contigo y...

-Para mi desgracia.

-Marie ya te he dicho que no quiero insolencias.

-Pero papá ella es insoportable-dijo Marie en tono de berrinche 

-Si al igual que las otras 5 niñeras que han estado en la casa.

-Si pero esto es diferente.

-Si y mucho porque ya no hay niñera en este país que quiera venir aquí-dijo en un tono alto y de enfado Draco.

-Pero......

-Nada de peros, ella no se irá y punto.

-Amenos que ella lo decida-dijo en tona malicioso Marie.

-Créeme que no la cansaras tan fácil y no quiero mas discusiones.

Marie salió llorando y corriendo del comedor topándose con Hermione que traía a Richard en brazos. Hermione entró al comedor y le dijo a Draco:

-Que le pasó a Marie?

-No, nada , bueno dime como te sientes Hermione.

-Bien pero... sabes... mejor veo que le pasa a Marie salió muy alterada.

-No déjala siempre hace sus berrinches.

-No preferiría ver que tiene-dijo Hermione poniéndole en los brazos de Draco a Richard-No tardo.(QUE LINOD SE VERÍA DRACO CO SU BEBÉ EN LOS BRAZOS ^___^)

Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de Marie abrió la puerta y encontró a Marie acostada en su cama llorando.

-VETE; VETE.

-No me voy a ir Marie. Que es lo que tienes?-dijo sentándose al lado suyo.

-QUE TE IMPORTA:

-Me importa y mucho.

-NO PORQUE TU NO ERES NADA MIO.

-No, pero te aprecio como para que me preocupes. Dime que tien...

-NO ERES NADIE PARA QUE YO TE CUENTE, NO QUIERAS TOMAR EL LUGAR DE MI MADRE, PORQUE NUNCA LO PDRAS HACER, ES DEMASIADO GRANDE EL PUESTO PARA TI.

-No pretendo ser la sustituta de tu madre, solo quiero ser tu amiga.

-PERO YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA.

-Por qué????????????

-PORQUE.........

-Ves realmente no tiene una razón.

-CALRO QUE LA TENGO.

-Entonces dimela.

-No quiero.

-Bueno solo te voy a decir una cosa Marie-dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama- Tu madre quería lo mejor para ti y creo que el que te aísles no es lo mejor.

Marie se quedó pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho, sabía que Hermione tenía la razon pero e quien podía confiar si su madre la única que siempre la entendía, mimaba y le prestaba atención se había ido y la había dejado ; si su padre se la pasaba en negocios y no se daba tiempo de estar o siquiera platicar con ella. Porque la vida era tan injusta con ella, que nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, siempre había sido una buena hijo y persona; porque le había arrancado a su mamá, porque, porque. 

Se durmió llorando esperando a que el día se acabara y se diera cuenta de que era una pesadilla un sueño nada mas. Esa era su única esperanza o esque había otra.?????????????????????????.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de capi.

No me gustó mucho este capi, pero prometo poner otro capi estos días.

Perdón por no poner ahora mucho del romance de Hermione y Draco pero primero tengo que poner de tal manera las cosas que se pueda dar y se necesita mas tiempo. (no se preocupen ya viene un poco de romance en los próximos capis pero no mucho porq necesito poner en orden a marie).

MANDEN REVIEWS O E-MAILS. Si tienen ideas o cosas que les gustaria que pasaran diganmelo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

SE DESPIDE :

HERMIONE DE MALFOY


	5. Descubrir

HOLAS:

Después de mucho tiempo de no publicar nada ya por fin ahí va el capi y a petició de mucho ya va mas largo que quieren soy novata no puedo escribir mucho pero me estoy esforzando.

Mil gracias por los reviews:

Esmeralda

Steffy

Akane 

ifrit leonheart 

Karolyna Silver

vicu_malfoy

akane wakashimatzu

Pd: No voy a poner el cuarto del bebé de color negro es deprimente.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Marie se sentía hundida en un abismo la oscuridad la cubría totalmente se hallaba en un estado en el cual no se acordaba de quien exactamente era, donde esta, que había pasado; sus pensamientos eran un mar de confusiones en el cual lentamente se iba ahogando, pero este estado le traía un pequeño beneficio, no sentía aquel inmenso dolor, que cuando estaba en sus 5 sentidos le carcomía el alma y el corazón.

Así sin que nada la reprimiera, ni criticara; perdida en un abismo se sentía en paz, pero había algo, que no sabía exactamente que era pero que la hacía o mas bien la estaba obligando a volver a la realidad, a su vida en la cual solo para ella había tristezas.

Habría un poco los ojos ya que la luz y el cansancio se lo impedía, se dio por vencida era demasiado el cansancio que tenía no podía coordinar con exactitud en donde estaba, solo percibía un suave olor a lavanda que flotaba como una brisa refrescante, haciendo que todo su entorno le 'pareciera seguro.

En realidad no era tanto el cansancio lo que le impedía abrir los ojos, si no que tenía temor, temor de enfrentarse a la vida y a todos esos obstáculos que se interponía para llegar a su felicidad; se volvió a dormir pues en ese momento para ella era la mejor manera de evadirse ante todo lo que oscurecía su ser.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No sabía cuanto había dormido lo único de lo cual tenía conciencia es que había sido bastante ya que era tarde pues el sol se ocultaba dejando como rastro un tono rojo en el cielo, que se veía perfectamente en la ventana cerca de su cama.

En su delirio solo se acordaba vagamente que unas manos suaves le ponían paños mojados en la frente. Pensaba ahora, que era como si su madre estuviera ahí cuidándola como cuando era pequeña.

Se quería levantar pero sus piernas no respondían la invadía una pereza terrible.

-Marie, cariño- dijo Draco acercándose a su cama y mirándola dulcemente-Ya te sientes mejor???.

-Si eso creo.

-Nos preocupaste mucho, has estado inconciente tres días.

-Nos?????????????

-Si la señorita Granger y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Ah-Dijo poniendo una cara que denotaba un poco de enojo,.

-Marie, no puedes juzgar a las personas tan rápido, porque no te das el tiempo para conocerla.

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué?

-Te estarás negando la oportunidad de conocer una excelente persona.

-Como lo sabes, si no ha estado con nosotros muchos días.

-Te equivocas Marie, yo conozco a Hermione desde que entré al colegio y créeme que yo, al igual que tu no me quería dar la oportunidad de tratarla, pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que era una excelente persona a decir verdad era de las mejores muchachas que habían en aquel tiempo.

-El hecho que de que se haya preocupado por mi no le da puntos a favor.

-Entonces que no se haya despegado de tu cama ni un solo minuto tampoco le da puntos?????'

Draco salió del cuarto dejando a Marie dándole vueltas s todo lo que le había dicho su padre, todo se le venía a la mente, la forma en que se expresaba de ella y principalmente lo que había hecho por ella. Que, aunque el comportamiento que ella había tenido hacia ella todo estos día no había sido nada bueno ni amable, había estado con ella todo el tiempo representando, por así decirlo el papel de su madre. Le era difícil aceptarlo dado a su orgullo pero queriendo o no tenía que portarse bien ya con ella y retractarse de todos los malo tratos y ratos. Su conciencia no solo se lo pedía, si no que se lo exigía.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 

-Buenos días Marie, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya mucho mejor.

-Que....que bueno Marie-Dijo Hermione con gran asombro ante la actitud de Marie.

-Señorita yo....... yo.......quería disculparme por todo lo que le he hecho.

-Claro......claro, yo te entiendo y por favor no me digas Señorita, dime Hermione, ante todo quiero ser tu amiga.

-Si, Hermione.

-Bueno te traigo en un momento el desayuno.

-No, no, quiero bajar a desayunar con papá.

-Esta bien. Voy con tu Hermanito y vuelvo para bajar juntos.

-Te espero.

Hermione salió ágilmente de la habitación y fue a la de Richard, encontrándolo aún dormido profundamente, Hermione lo observó y vio como el pequeño ajeno a las preocupaciones tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Todo esto la hacia divagar, mientras atendía al bebé, en lo feliz que sería ella teniendo una familia como la de Draco y mas aun si alguien especial estuviera con ella.

Terminó de atender al bebé y tocó en la puerta de Marie:

-Estas lista?????

-Si, voy-Salió de su cuarto aseada aunque con paso lento y Hermione al verla débil, la tomó de un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo a al Bebé 

-Hola, que guapas- dijo Draco sonriendo al verlas

-Gracia papá.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, aunque muy cansada.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo con una amena platica sostenida por los tres, cuando Marie se retiró a su cuarto Hermione le dijo a Draco:

-Draco necesitas convivir mas con Marie.

-Convivo con Marie, pero no tengo tiempo.

-Necesitas hacerte de algún tiempo para estar con ella. Para hacer sentir que es lo mas importante de tu vida.

-Ella lo sabe-dijo Draco levantándose de su silla un poco molesto.

-Créeme, que aunque se lo digas mil veces siempre le hará falta otras mil mas, no entiendes que a la falta de su madre tu debes de estar mas con ella para llenar su vació.

-Losé, pero dime quien llenará el mío.

-Tu misma hija ira llenando el vacío.

-No entiendes, tu no entiendes que es perder un ser querido.

-No Draco te equivocas, si alguien sabe que es perder a un ser querido esa soy yo. Créeme que no ha sido fácil asimilar la muerte de ron y mis padres-Abandonó el comedor con Richard en brazos, pero con la grismas furtivas que rasgaban sus mejillas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tan dramático, ciertamente se me ocurrió un día que estaba muy triste (Se nota vdd  ^u^).

Espero que dejen mucho reveiws, me manden E-mails o me agreguen en su messenger, para saber su opinión sobre el ff. 

Si tienen una Idea o sugerencia bien recibida.


	6. La vida sigue

Holasssssss  y VENGO DE NUEVO CON MI FIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!, sorry por no publicar mucho y muy pronto pero espero que este capi lo disfruten.

Gracias por los mensajes y sigan mandando.

La vida sigue.

Hermione aun con el bebé en los brazos subió rápidamente no quería que nadie la viera llorar, entró al cuarto puso a Richard en su cuna y se deslizó por la pared quedando sentada abrazando sus rodillas y llorando amargamente al recordar como había matado a Ron y como un mes después llegando ya noche no se escuchaban las voces de sus padres y al entrar ellos estaban murtos con una expresión que aun en sus pesadillas aparecían. Toda la muerte la destrucción la había impulsado a unirse a Harry en su incasable lucha ante Lord Voldemort y que al vencerlo había sentido una satisfacción indescriptible. En estos momentos después de las palabras tan duras y egoístas de Draco se había acordado de la misión por la que estaba en esa casa y que no debería llorar ya lo había hecho muchos días de su vida y eso no debería ocurrir de nuevo.

Se levanto con altivez secó el resto de sus lagrimas y volvió a enfrentar la misión para culminar su venganza hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Abrió la ventana aspiró aire fresco y trato de continuar sus deberes.

-Te observo desde hace rato, y me pregunto ¿Por qué controlas tu llanto si es una buena forma de sacar todo lo que te duele?

-Marie, me asustaste.

-Lo siento no era mi intención. Te vuelvo a repetir ¿Por qué controlas tu llanto si es una buena forma de sacar todo lo que te duele?

-Marie si me la pasara llorando mi existencia sería mas amarga y no me dejaría continuar con mi vida.

-Pero no entiendo como logras levantarte ante la adversidad cuando no te queda mucho porque luchar?.

-Toda la vida tenemos porque luchar, siempre tenemos un sueño una meta un motivo de vivir.

-Y si no tienes metas o ilusiones.

-Entonces debes levantarte y buscar un motivo o hacerte una ilusión. Toda nuestra existencia se basa en ese motivo especial para vivir. Aparte nunca te debes de desesperar ni pensar que tu existencia es vacía porque nunca sabes si mas adelante te den una mas grande de lo que te imaginas y la pierdas.

-Es interesante tu punto de vista. Pero que fue lo que te impulsó a seguir viviendo, cuando tengo entendido que tu perdiste a tu novio y a tus padres casi al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que me impulsó fue el saber que si el destino me estaba privando de seres tan especiales como mi novio y mis padres era porque me reservaba otra misión y muy posiblemente otras personas mas importantes. Y el tuyo ¿Cuál fue?

-Creo que no hubo motivo si no que no era mi tiempo y algo, no se a ciencia cierta que era, me obligaba a volver.

-Que bueno que te obligo ese algo a volver, porque nunca debes de rechazar la oportunidad de vida que tienes por mas adversa que esta paresca, porque creo que siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad.

-Como hay calma después de una tormenta no???

-Exactamente, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad y no crees que debemos de aprovecharla????

-Claro después de lo que me has dicho creo que vale la pena continuar en esta vida aunque sea difícil.

-Y que te parece si para que la aprovechemos me ayudas a bañar a tu hermano y después...

-No mejor, vivamos el presente y dejemos que el destino decida el futuro mientras nos divertimos.

-Bien dicho.

Hermione tomó a Richard en sus brazos y se dirigió al baño seguida por Maire.

-¿Por qué te dedicaste a ser niñera?

-Quizá porque siempre me ha gustado los niños y en ellos he encontrado y recuperado mi paz interior así como mis ilusiones y ganas de vivir.

-Suena lindo tener algo en que ocupar tu tiempo.

-¿Qué no ocupas tu tiempo en algo?

-Si, en descubrir pasadizos cuartos secretos, pero no es muy padre estando siempre sola sin un cómplice.

-Talvez tu y yo podemos ser cómplices, a mi me encanta descubrir cosas nuevas y me podrías enseñar bien tu casa.

-Si claro, pero creo que tendría que ser en las noches ya que en las mañanas la mayoría de los cuartos son difíciles de encontrar y son prohibidos por mi papá.

-Aunque no es muy correcto que lo hiciéramos es divertido y aparte quien le dirá de lo que tu y yo hacemos.

-Buen punto.

Richard manoteo el agua y empapó a Hermione mientras que Marie se moría de risa.

-Eso es injusto- dijo Hermione, después le aventó agua también a Marie y esta en venganza le aventó mas así duraron 10 minutos hasta que las dos quedaron empapadas y en la tina no había nada de agua.

-Creo que no se quien esta mas empapado si Richard o nosotras- las dos rieron ante el comentario de Marie.

-Ya sé!!!!!!! Cámbiate y comemos en el jardín nosotros tres.

-Genial. Vuelvo pronto así que viste a Richard rápido. Y tu también ehh.

Hermione envolvió a Richard en su toalla con dificultad ya que era un niño muy inquieto y dejaba de moverse, aunque cuando dormía parecía un angelito pálido que había bajado del cielo para bendecir la vida de esa familia. Hermione lo vistió rápidamente y se fue con el a su cuarto, ahí se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa azul claro.

Bajo y se encontró con Marie, fueron a la cocina tomaron una canasta la llenaron de sandwiches y pastelillos. Salieron del castillo tendieron un mantel y se sentaron a comer aunque no pudieron ya que Richard corría por todo inmenso y verde jardín.

-Ha sido una hermoso día no lo crees Marie.

-Si yo creo que uno de los mejores que he pasado en mucho tiempo.

-No convives mucho con tu papá??

-No generalmente el se la pasa en su oficina después de que llega como te habrás dado cuenta.

-Si, pero pensé porque tenía mucho trabajo, no pensé que lo hiciera menudo.

-Antes no lo hacía, desde que murió mamá empezó a no salir de ahí....

-Creo que ha sido demasiado difícil para ti, porque creo que aparte de perder a tu mamá, a la vez perdiste a tu papá.

-Si, en efecto. Me gustaría que el estuviera aquí conmigo conviviendo.

-Talvez algún día lo lograremos convencer de que no acompañe.

-No creo que quiera salir de su oficina.

-Bueno que no confías en mis dones de convencimiento.

-Si pero papá siempre ha sido difícil, me acuerdo de las interminable discusiones que tenía con mamá porque no nos quería acompañar de compras.

-Bueno, pero eso es el pasado y ahora seremos mas insistentes hasta que lo logremos. 

-Eso espero, extraño mucho a papá.

-Ya verás lograremos que se una mas a ustedes-dijo mientras recogía las cosas y Marie cuidaba a Richard.

Las dos regresaron al castillo silenciosas ya que Richard ya se durmió por el cansancio.

-Voy a imitar a mi hermano, estoy cansada.

-Esta bien, te despierto cuando llegue tu papá???????

-No, mejor déjame dormir.

-Vas a cenar con el verdad ?????

-Si.

Hermione llevo a Richard a su cuna para que tomara su siesta, se veía tan lindo dormido que le hacía pensar a Hermione que cuando ella fuera madre no podría negarle nada a su hijo si tuviera la misma expresión de Richard. Por esa parte no entendía como Draco no se sobrepuso con aquellos dos Ángeles de esa pérdida. No lo entendía si ahí tenía un gran consuelo porque se sentía vació. Si ella hubiera tenido un hijo de Ron le hubiera sido mas fácil de sobreponerse ya que sería un motivo tan grande que ni le hubiera dado tiempo de pensar siquiera en la soledad que una perdida así dejaba.

Al estar Hermione apoyada en la cuna y en sus conjeturas y pensamientos la había desconcentrado a tal grado que no se dio cuenta que Draco estaba detrás de ella cayado.

-Hermione-dijo Draco rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio.

-Draco, perdón no me di cuenta de que ya habías regresado.

-Si, pero yo te quería pedir un disculpa por lo que te dije...

-No me la pidas a mi, creo que se la debes de pedir a Marie ya que ella esta mas afectada.

-Losé, pero ha sido para mi duro la perdida de mi mujer, la única que me comprendía y aguantaba.

-Pero no es la única Draco. Date la oprtunidad de estar con tus hijos de pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos y porque no.. de conocer a una persona que sea tu pareja. Date la oportunidad de volver a vivir y no vivas en el pasado.

Dicho esto Hermione dejó a Draco en la habitación hundido en sus reflexiones.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta capi ya mas largo(por fin =D) (bueno no mucho) y para mi gusto muy bueno.

Dejen mensajeges en mi mail aquí. 

Se despide Hermione de Malfoy

   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^    ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^    ^__^   ^__^    ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^   


	7. Con el alma al Descubierto

Hola vengo de nuevo con mi fanfic un poco tarde si, pero comprendan mi Computadora estaba descompuestas, ¡QUE HORROR!, pero bueno ya esta aquí una pequeña parte.

CON EL ALMA AL DESCUBIERTO

Hermione salió de la habitación pero justo cuando iba subir las escaleras que se dirigía a su cuarto sintió que algo no la dejaba continuar, se volteo y se dio cuenta de que Draco la sujetaba de la muñeca y la miraba diferente, con una mirada de suplica (QUE TIERNO ^^) .

-Espera... no te vallas... por favor.

-Creo que dejaste las cosas muy en claro-dijo a la vez que se volteaba para que el no pudiera ver su rostro.

-Por favor- dijo, el mas como una súplica que como una petición.

Hermione se sentó en las escaleras dispuesta a escuchar y entender a Draco.

- lo siento... se que mis palabras han sido egoístas, es mas creo que siempre he sido egoísta pero el dolor que la muerte de mi esposa me trajo cubre todos mis sentidos impidiéndome vivir.

-Draco se que para todos es difícil la perdida de un ser querido, y te lo digo por experiencia que no podemos estancar en el pasado debes de continuar tu vida. Todo esto no significa que debas de olvidarte de todo lo que viviste solo que no debes de estar constantemente y en puros recuerdos amargos.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que vivirlo a diario y aun con el dolor a flor de piel.

-Solo que ahora tienes a Marie y a Richard para apoyarte y mi.

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo no se porque desperdicie tantos años sin hablarte cuando he descubierto en ti una gran amiga.

-Ya vez, pero aun hay tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Nunca pensé que algún día pudiera encontrar a una persona con tantas cualidades como tu- dijo casi en un susurro que poco a poco le fue llegando a Hermione con una caricia.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta Hermione y Draco se fueron acercándose sin tener conciencia de lo que hacían, sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca y aspirando la fragancia del otro. En ese momento se estaba dando la unión perfecta de dos almas que deseaban saciar el vació interior, que durante años los había hecho sufrir y que ahora sin proponérselo los estaba uniendo en una forma mágica. Toda la pasión guardada durante muchos años los empujaba a ese algo que dentro de su corazón cada uno anhelaba. Fue así como Draco y Hermione se unieron en cuerpo y alma con la ayuda de una simple beso que los elevaba al mismo cielo con el contacto del otro. Ese simple contacto los llevaba a otro lugar en donde los existía ellos dos y en el cual cada movimiento, caricia, etc. los unía mas en todos los sentidos.

Poco a poso, como se inicio el beso se fueron separando sintiendo aun el sabor del otro impregnado en sus bocas. Los dos al sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros se estremecían porque muy en el fondo sabía que estaban experimentando algo nuevo, diferente y sobre todo puro, que muy difícilmente olvidarían.

Para Draco todo esto estaba transformando su vida, llenando e iluminando esos vacíos en el corazón y el amargo dolor de la pérdida, dándole un felicidad y tranquilidad jamás experimentada.

Para Hermione había sido un momento lleno de magia en el cual su corazón se había dejado llevar por el torrente de pasión que había acumulado en muchos años solo para un momento especial; pero su maldito razonamiento la estaba dominando y le aconsejaba que saliera de ahí en ese momento. No sabía que hacer, por una parte su corazón le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad y por otra su razonamiento le hacía ver que no era la forma ni el tiempo correcto, todo era una confusión.

Hermione vio a Draco y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cálida, tierna, sincera y en la cual había un brillo que nunca le había visto, Draco le tomó la mano y la acarició(La mano eh nada mas ^^)Hermione se puso nerviosa y su razonamiento ganó la batalla haciéndola decir sin ganas:

-Draco, sabes que esto no es lo correcto.

-Pero.. tu...

-Shhhh, no digas mas- dijo esto poniéndole la mano en su boca (QUE ENVIDIA XI YO SI HUBIERA APROVECHADO, BUENO QUIEN NO?)

Hermione se levando y se dirigió a su cuarto confundida, las ideas brotaban de su cabeza igual de rápido que las desechaba, pero las dudas mas grandes que no se atrevía a contestar o siquiera pensar en ellas eran ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICABA ESE BESO?¿POR QUÉ LO HABÍA PERMITIDO?  Y principalmente ¿HABÍA CAMBIADO ALGO EN SU CORAZÓN HACIA DRACO? Todo esto la agobiaba tremendamente y le impedía dormir, no sabía que haría al siguiente día.

Draco se quedo confuso observándola huir; no estaba confuso de su reacción [en realidad no pensaba en eso siquiera], sino de sus propios sentimientos que poco estaban brotan desde el fondo sin control.

Camino durante un buen rato sin saber cuanto y adonde se dirigía, desde aquel mágico momento había perdido el sentido de la orientación, tiempo y sobretodo la capacidad de pensar con frialdad y claridad.

Como autómata se metió en la cama absorto en sus pensamientos y confusiones, su larga caminata no lo había ayudado mucho ya que no le había hecho pensar en lo mas conveniente en ese momento.

Pensando y pensado Draco empezó a ver todos los sucesos, recientemente vividos, como en una película que estuvieran regresando y cuando recordó el beso aun sintió que algo entro de el se estremecía violentamente dejándolo con el deseo de volver a vivir ese instante.

Eran las 4:30AM y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer al siguiente día. Por una parte quería esclarecer sus sentimientos y por otra temía a ello pues ya no quería salir lastimada de nuevo.

Le era muy difícil tomar una decisión pues sabía que cada decisión por muy pequeña que esta fuera afectaría radicalmente su vida.

La mañana la encontró aún despierta y sin tener una idea clara de los que haría por lo que se duchó y fue después cuando supo lo que haría. Solo actuaría en forma normal, como si nada hubiese pasado; si el quería retomar lo de la noche huiría de el con cualquier pretexto, aunque no podía negar que el solo hecho de recordar los labios de Draco sobre los de ella le hacía sentir que cada fibra de su ser se moviera involuntariamente.

No había dormido bien pues el recuerdo de los labios y el aroma de Hermione lo perseguía incesantemente. Todo lo que había vivido esa noche se le había grabado, en especial su olor no llamativo ni exótico pero que consiguió embriagarlo al punto de no dejarlo pensar un minuto racionalmente.

No sabía que lo había impulsado acercarse a ella y besarla, lo única que sabía con certeza es que había experimentado la sensación mas bella y celestial que jamás pensó vivir.

Aunque por un momento su mente no reaccionaba del embeleso, por fin supo que no quería que ese momento quedara en el olvido, tenía que hablar con ella saber sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo aclara los propios.

Se levanto de la cama con la convicción de hablar con ella y haciendo aun lado las mantas se dirigió a la ducha (hay quien fuera las mantas ^^ Y PORQ NO EL AGUA jijijji).

Hermione salió de su cuarto y fue a ver como se encontraba Richard; lo encontró aún dormido con sus mejillas rosadas y con un dedito en su boca. Al ver esta hermosa imagen Hermione no pudo mas que sonreír y cubrirlo con sus frazadas azul pálido.

Por un momento había olvidado su situación, pero tenía que volver a la realidad y enfrentar en el desayuno a Draco, cosa que la hacía perder el control ya que no sabía como le hablar o mirar.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Marie y la encontró dormida, la movió ligeramente y le dijo:

-Buenos días Marie ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... bien cansada.

-Despierta ya hoy es un buen día *Si claro*

-Que gran día nublado y lluvioso-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pero un nuevo día, al fin y al cabo *Ojala nunca hubiera llegado la mañana*

-Déjame dormir 5 minutos mas plisss.

-No ya es tarde, dúchate y pasa en 20 minutos para que bajemos los tres juntos.

-Y si no me levanto

-Mmmmm, vengo y te hecho agua en la cara hasta que consiga despertarte.

-Entonces voy a bañarme- dijo Marie levantándose graciosamente.

Hermione volvió al cuarto de Richard y muy a su pesar lo despertó y cambió para que bajaran a desayunar.

Marie y Richard ya estaban listos, pero ella no, se sentía insegura; quería correr en sentido contrario al que tenía que ir, pero realmente no sabía de que huía sin de El o de sus sentimientos.

No había salida tenía que enfrentarlo, se preparó mentalmente al bajar las escaleras diciéndose que había peores cosas que DRACO MALFOY.

Con ese pensamiento entró al comedor con la barbilla muy en alto y con una seguridad muy propia de ella; Pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron sintió que su seguridad y autocontrol se esfumaban como humo en una tormenta. Sentó a Richard en su silla y como autómata y claro sin ver a los ojos a Draco se sentó ella entre Marie y Richard como lo hacia casi siempre.

-Buenos..Días-dijo con voz apagada muy extraño en ella.

-Buenos Días contesto Draco con una seguridad que ni el mismo sabía de donde la sacaba.

-Hola papá, ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?

-Hoy...hoy...a ya se tengo una comida con Rose Bondermark.

-Con esa Hipócrita, cínica-dijo casi gritando.

-No insultes a Rose es buena persona.

-Si como no- dijo sarcásticamente y muy bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo Marie?

-No nada Papá.

El desayuno le pareció eterno a Hermione cada minuto que pasaba la ponía mas nerviosa, si es que se podía todavía mas.

-¿Tu que piensas Hermione?-dijo Marie con un bocado en la boca.

-¿Perdón que me decías?

-¿Qué si me acompañas de compra por la tarde?

-Claro Marie.

-Esta bien pasen a mi oficina a las 3:30Pm, te daré el dinero para que compres y de una vez Hermione te doy tu sueldo por si quieres comprar algo.

-Gracias papá, te quiero mil!!!!!!

Draco se fue sin mencionarle nada a Hermione y poco a poco esta fue recuperando su habitual tranquilidad y alegría.

-Hoy te note preocupada- dijo de pronto Marie.

-No es nada.

-¿Segura?

-Si Marie.

-El pensar que papá va salir con esa me enferma.

-Bueno a ti que no te enferma.

-Jajaja, que gracioso. Créeme si tu la conocieras la odiarías como yo.

-No creo no tengo ningún argumento por el cual ella me sea odiosa.

-Espera que conozcas a esa Hipócrita, cínica, engreída y lame suelas de mujer que deshonra el género al cual pertenece, ósea al de las bacterias.

-Hay ya me imagino que me decías a mi.

-Contigo ERA diferente, tu no venias a cazar cual animal a mi papá como esa.

-Entonces la odias porque quiere a tu papá.

-No la odio por querer el DINERO de papá.

-Bueno entonces la tendré que conocer para juzgarla.

-Yo espero no verla.

Eran las 3.30 cuando Marie y Hermione entraron al edificio que servía única y  exclusivamente como oficinas del negocio de Draco. Marie iba mostrándole todo el edificio con aire e conocedora, cuando Marie abrió la puerta y se encontró a quien menos quería ver:

-Hola Marie-Dijo melosamente Rose (Yo me imagino a Rose alta, delgada, ojos azules, pelo rubio y mirada cínica)

-Hola Rose-dijo entre dientes Marie con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Cuando las miradas de Hermione y Rose se cruzaron parecía que eran poco ambles y civilizadas.(Me refiero a las miradas de odio que se distinguen a 10 Km. a la redonda).

-Bueno Draco no me vas a presentar a la SEÑORA-dijo Rose haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

-Rose ella es la Señorita Hermione Granger, Hermione ella es la señorita Rose Bondermark. Las dos se dieron la mano mas que por el placer de conocerse por obligación (Este momento se compara cuando dos capitanes de fútbol se dan la mano).

-Y... en donde se queda la señorita Granger.

-En mi casa-dijo maliciosamente Marie.

-¿En tu casa?- Dijo Rose a Draco con notable sorpresa. 

-Si, Hermione cuida a mis hijos-dijo el con calma.

-Ah interesante profesión-Dijo Rose con desprecio.

-Si, a mi me encantan los niños no como a otras-Dijo Hermione con el mismo tono de voz y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Bueno Draco ya se nos hace tarde para la comida.

-Si, losé toma Marie, toma Hermione.

-Por cierto señorita Granger espero que asista a la fiesta que daré este sábado.

-Claro que irá dijo Marie apretándole la mano a Hermione.

-Si Claro cuente conmigo- dijo Hermione con un tono muy notable de seguridad en su voz.

Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas largo que los de costumbre.

Por cierto tengo idea de la comida entre Draco y Rose, solo díganme si lo publico o no.

Lo siento mucho por no haber escrito antes, pero entre el colegio y q se descompuso mi compu, ya no podía.

No se olviden de los mensajes plisss.

Hermione De Malfoy 


	8. La cena De Compras

Hola ya vuelvo con mi fic me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia.

Bueno como veo que les gustan los capítulos largos los estoy tratando de hacer cada vez mas largos, aunque todavía me cuesta muchísimos trabajo.

Ahora no puse titilo al capi porque no se trata de una sola cosa sino como van a ver esta medio desarrollada en varias escenas. (Mariana este capitulo te lo dedicó, Gracias por ser mi amiga y por aguantarme por tanto tiempo en la escuela y por teléfono jejejeje )

Por cierto los personajes que en su mayoría aparecen en este Fanfic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling 

Capitulo VIII

LA CENA

Rose salió muy enojada de la oficina de Draco *Genial una entrometida  en casa*, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Draco venía por lo que se tranquilizó y pensó en una excusa por la cual se salió de esa forma de la oficina.

-¿Qué pasó Rose?

-Me hablaron por teléfono.

-Sube Rose- dijo Draco que sostenía la puerta abierta de su mercedes.

Subió Draco al carro y arrancó rápidamente dejando una estela  de humo.

-Te noto rara Rose, ¿Qué tienes?

-Solo preocupaciones.

-Preocupaciones tu Rose? Eso si que esta muy raro- dijo Draco en tono divertido.

-Draco voy a dar una fiesta y por obvias razones tengo de que preocuparme, o es que acaso nunca me puedo preocupar ?

-Claro que te puedes preocupar, pero en ti es raro y mas aun que sea por una fiesta de las cuales tu eres la mas experimentada y sobre todo que las disfrutas.

-En esta fiesta van personas muy importantes, no es lo mismo dar  una fiesta para una importante que va hablar de negocios, que para otras que nada mas van a divertirse y convivir un rato. *Valla en que negocio me fui a meter, pero todo sea por el poder* 

-Si tu lo dices-. Dijo en tono escéptico Draco.

-¡Ya llegamos!, muero de hambre-dijo Rose con el fin de cambiar la conversación pues sabía que no le convenía que Draco se inmiscuyera en su vida.

Entraron a un fino restauran Italiano, en cual los llevaron a una pequeña mesa al fondo de este.  Tomaron asiento, pidieron la comida y después de un muy incomodo silencio:

-¿De donde conoces a la Señorita Granger?

-Fuimos compañeros de escuela.

-¿Cuánto años?

-Siete nos conocimos desde primer año-Dijo recordando sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts.

-Osea que se conocen desde primaria.

-Si, si- dijo Draco recordando que Rose era muggle y no sabía de la existencia de Hogwarts. Draco recordó como odiaba a los muggles y ahora por azahares del destino tenía negocios importantes con ellos. 

-La verdad no me cae bien.

Eso créeme que se nota muy fácilmente. Me di perfectamente cuenta de ello con tu "amigable" saludo.

-Bueno no puedo fingir que me cae mal.

-Entonces porque la invitaste a la fiesta.

-Pues no quería parecer tan descortés.

-Rose no la juzgues antes de conocerla.

El mesero se aproximo con los platos, los sirvió y se retiro; dándole tiempo a Rose para cambiar de tema argumentando que no quería seguir discutiendo de lo mismo cuando había tantas cosas que necesitaban su atención inmediata.

Casi cuando ya estaban terminado su comida el mesero se acercó y se dirigió a Rose:

-Disculpe la interrupción Señorita, pero le hablan en la entrada.

-Puedo retirarme un minuto Draco?

-Claro no hay problema.

Rose caminó ágilmente entre las muchas mesas que había en el restaurante Y cuando por fin llegó a la entrada encontró quien menos quería ver en ese momento:

-Hola Rose.

-Hola sabes bien que Draco no te puede ver o empezaría a sospechar.

-Lo tengo presente y me cuido, pero necesito que te acuerdes de tu misión.

-Esta presente en mi cabeza diario.

-Pues no parece, te estas tardando mucho y el maestro se está debilitando cada día mas. Sabes que el depende de tu astucia para conseguir lo que necesitamos.

-Para tu información no esta en su poder, lo mas seguro es que esté escondida en se casa.

-Pero como la buscaremos.

-Ese es tu trabajo, mañana saldrá de casa y lo mas probable es que esté despejado.

-Entonces mañana iré en la noche.

-Y cuando es propio que se lleve a cabo el ritual?

-El once de este mes esta indicado en el libro, eso significa que tenemos una semana para encontrarla y de raptar al niño.

-Vete, vete ahí viene Draco-dijo empujándolo para que saliera del restaurante pues Draco se acercaba rápidamente.

-Pero no olvides solo tenemos una semana si queremos que esto salga bien.

-Rose lo siento, no me puedo quedar, se me olvidó que tengo una reunión con los accionistas.

-Si no importa Draco, te veré mañana?

-Ahí estaré Rose.

-Esta bien te esperaré con ansias.

DE COMPRAS

Draco salió de la oficina dejando a Marie y a Hermione dinero para que salieran de compras.

-Te convenciste de que es una HIPÓCRITA.

-Si créeme que de hoy en adelante confiare mas en ti.

-Hay que ir de compras para que luzcas muy bien en la Fiesta.

-Marie- dijo Hermione con una cara de espanto- mañana es la fiesta, que voy hacer?

-Por eso hoy vamos de compras y listo.

-Si pero de donde saco dinero para comprar un vestido.

-Mi papá te dejó tu sueldo y si te falta yo te haría un pequeño préstamo-Dijo maliciosamente Marie dijo mientras ponía el dinero en su bolsa.

Marie llevó a Hermione a una Tienda Departamental, que parecía que Marie conocía de pies a cabeza.

-Marie no crees que deberíamos de ir a Callejón Diagon (O diagon alley como ustedes le quieran decir).

-No creo que quieras ir con lo ultimo en moda para magos a una fiesta muggle.

-Como? Rose no es... ya sabes que?

-NO, creo que a papá se le olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

-No puedo creer que tu papá se junte con ella.

-Yo tampoco.

-No me refiero a lo que tu piensas, sino a que tu padre despreciaba a los muggles.

-Pues ahora en su mayoría tiene negocios con ellos.

-Me da gusto ver que ha cambiado.

-A mi no.

-Por que?

-Si odiara a los muggles todavía, no conocería a Rose.

-Buen punto, pero no podemos desear eso, pues todo es por algo.

-Bueno no te claves con lo mismo, mejor empecemos a ver los vestidos-dijo Marie jalándola hacía una ala de la tienda.

Fueron viendo modelos extravagantes, feos, muy formales, hasta que al final de la tienda Marie encontró lo que quería para Hermione.

-Mira este-dijo Marie tocándolo muy despacio para sentir la suave textura de la tela.

-Esta precioso.

-Pruébatelo- dijo descolgándolo del estante en que se encontraba exhibido.

Hermione obedeció la orden de Marie y cuando se lo probó descubrió que le quedaba perfecto *Talvez con un vestido como este podría llamar la atención de Draco; pero que estas diciendo Hermione se supone que lo olvidarías* *Pero que difícil es olvidar su cabello, su olor y ... sus labios*

-Hermione, te vas a quedar adentro todo el día-Dijo marien tocando la puerta del probador y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Voy- Hermione salió vestida con un Hermoso vestido negro asimétrico.

-Wuaw que bien te vez, creo que así vas a romper corazones.

-Entonces este vestido no lo llevaré.

-Hay no te enojes fue un simple cometario. Es mas creo le sacaras canas verdes a Rose de la envidia y coraje que te va tener.

-Creo Marie que te estas clavando mucho con ella.

-No solo que note que no te aprecia mucho y te considera rival, cosa que beneficia mucho.

-Se puede saber en que beneficia que me tenga odio y me considere su rival.

-Que al verte espectacular se enojará y eso me hará feliz.

-Creo que me estas usando para tu beneficio.

-Bueno en cierta forma si, porque lograré que Rose se enoje y mi papá no le ponga atención ni un momento por dártela entera a ti.

-Yo no quiero que eso pase Marie.

-Claro que lo quieres, eso no me lo puedes ocultar, lo veo en tus ojos.

Hermione se calló, no sabía como Marie a pesar de ser muy chica se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y eso la apenaba.

-Tengo que decirte que nada de lo que dices es cierto-dijo Hermione tratando de cubrir algo que ni ella misma aceptaba.

-Solo te diré que no me importa que tu quieras a mi papá, la verdad me caes muy bien y quien sabes talvez dentro de unos meses te tenga de Madre.

-Marie como te atreves a decir eso.

-Hay yo digo siempre lo que pienso, bueno casi siempre.

-Pues no me gusta mucho que digas ahora lo que sientes.

-Como quieras, creo que la que no acepta las cosas eres tu. Bueno tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para detenernos demasiado tiempo platicando.

Pagaron el vestido y Marie jaló a Hermione para que siguieran haciendo sus compras que parecían interminables.

-Ya tenemos casi todo solo que nos falta.......... ah ya se aretes y collar par que hagan la vista perfecta.

-Marie creo que con lo que hemos comprado es suficiente como para que trabaje para ti sin sueldo como unos 5 años.

-No importa para mi es como en inversión, que espero sea para corto plazo.

-Otra vez con lo mismo.

-No hay de otra, nunca me podrás callar.

Marie y Hermione salieron de la tienda cargadas con muchos paquetes de diferentes tamaños y formas.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que Marie se paró en una joyería y dijo:

-Al fin el lugar que necesitábamos.

-Creo que no es necesario.

-Claro que lo es no discutas y entra dijo Marie empujándola como podía debido al exceso de paquetes. 

-Que desean-dijo amablemente el empleado de la tienda.

-Necesitamos unos aretes y un collar para ella- dijo Marie señalando a Hermione que se encontraba en la esquina mas apartada del mostrador.

-Bien han venido al lugar correcto. Acabo de recibir un juego muy bonito de oro blanco, gustan que se los muestre?

-Claro tráigalo-dijo con autoridad Marie.

El señor saco un estuche grande de una caja de seguridad lo abrió y les mosto un precioso collar con unos aretes de oro blanco con piedras preciosas (las que ustedes quieran ^^).

-Nos lo llevamos- dijo Marie extendiendo el dinero.

-Creo que no debo de permitir que lo compres.

-Hermione tómalo como un regalo, aparte no es ni la mitad de lo que gasto en ropa-dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Regresaron a la mansión ya tarde y Hermione estaba preocupada por Richard. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo fu ver a Richard, que estaba en los brazos de Draco acunado muy lentamente.

-Lo... siento por tardar.

-Si no importa se que Marie siempre se tarda, lo heredo de su madre.

-Hola Papá.

-Hola cariño, como te fue de compras?

-Muy bien-dijo sonriendo 

-Bueno bajemos a cenar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermione-dijo Draco.

Un capitulo mas, espero publicar mas tan pronto como pueda. Hay detalles que no mencione en esta parte porq en los siguientes se irán revelando.Muchísimas gracias a todo los reviews y sigan mandando. 

Un saludo 

                     Hermione de Malfoy


	9. Fiesta I

Capitulo

Hola lo siento por la tardanza pero he estado en exámenes o pruebas y no me ha dejado tiempo de pasar la historia, bueno sin mucha platica aquí va la historia.

-Floja levántate-dijo Marie mientras movía a Hermione. 

-Mmmm, Marie que haces aquí tan temprano-fijo Hermione aun dormida.

-Tan temprano, si son las once.

-Las once.....-dijo levantándose como resorte-¿Por qué me quedé dormida?

-Porque eres humano.

-Marie no tengo tiempo para bromas, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Si es por Richard, ya me encargué de el.

-Y ya desayunaron????

-Si papá, Richard y yo.

-Que vergüenza.

-Por una vez en tu vida que te quedes dormida, no te vas a morir.

-Si pero......

-Ya nada de pero vete a bañar que vamos a salir.

-Ehh?

-Si no pensaras arreglarte tu sola.

-Eso es lo que tengo en mente, además no me arreglo tan mal.

-Pues si , pero hoy es una noche especial, por lo que tienes que estar fabulosa. No quieres ir toda mal peinada, pues ese pelo tuyo no parece tener remedio.

-Jajaja que graciosa eres Marie. (Ese jajaja es sarcástico,     ustedes saben    ^^U   )

Marie empujo ala bañera y salió del cuarto. Hermione se quedó pensando en el día anterior, mientras se duchaba para despertar aunque a veces no sabía si prefería estar dormida o estar despierta.

El recuerdo del beso y de ayer ver cargando Draco a Richard de forma tan paternal y cariñosa la hacía flaquear  {como que caer en algo o ceder en algo} hacía sus sentimientos, pero ella sabía que estos no se podían pues la situación se lo impedía, se suponía que estaba en trabajo pero aun así no lo había estado haciendo.

-Hermione Toc toc   (   usen su imaginación con el ruido de la puerta  ^^U   )  , te trajó el caño. (Esa s una expresión q se usa cuando te tardas mucho en el baño  ^^  )

-No Marie ya salgo. Siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva, orgullosa  y sarcástica.

-Si, porque sin esos elementos no puedo vivir.

-Defecto de familia.

-Queeee???????

-Nada.

-Pues apúrate, que ya se hace tarde para la cita.

-Cuál cita????'

-Pues con quien más que con el que te va arreglar.

-Ya te dije que yo...

-No empieces con tus necedades, aparte en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-Cual guerra????, si tengo entendió que no la hay.

-No te hagas la que no sabe.

-Bueno que tu tengas una guerra con.. ''la amiguita de tu padre no es mi problema''

-No pero tu eres el objeto de mi venganza. 

-Creo que te tendremos que llevar a San Mungo (Se Escribe así ^^U, el se lo sepa dígame como se escribe plissss) para que vean tu locura maniaca crónica.

-Jajajaja cuanto me río.

-Pues la verdad si da risa-dijo Hermione riéndose de la actitud de Marie.

Las dos salieron de la casa con Richard hacia donde arreglarían a Hermione, con todo lo necesario. Hermione se reía constantemente pues pensaba que Marie estaba declarando la guerra como los muggles lo hacían constantemente. De vez en cuando mientras le arreglaban su desordenado cabello se imaginaba de militar a Rose y a Marie con su uniforme de militar su casco y las dos jalando de un brazo de Draco respectivamente, este pensamiento la hacía reír como lo loca y que todas las señoras y Marie la vieran raro. Lo único que le paraba la risa era pensar que ella a pesar de querer a Draco no estaba tratando de acercarlo a ella, pero inmediatamente se prohibía ese pensamiento pues estaba pensando cosas que no tenían fundamento alguno. Se estaba nuevamente negando el amor que le tenía pues lo consideraba prohibido.

-Ya terminé señorita, quedó preciosa.

-Gracias pienso lo  mismo y mil disculpas por mi cabello.

-No señorita para eso estamos.

-Hermione Granger date prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Si ya voy.

Salieron casi corriendo al darse cuenta de lo tarde de lo que era, cuando llegaron a la casa Hermione subió rápidamente y se cambió tratando de no arruinar el peinado y el maquillaje que le habían hecho en muchas horas. Hermione no estaba tan nerviosa por Rose a lo que le temía era a encontrarse con Draco a solas y tener que explicarse mutuamente el beso del otro día o que surgiera algo más.

Aún así Hermione bajó, sentía que cada paso y escalón que bajaba la acercaba a algo que deseaba pero aun tenía miedo de terminarlo, cada vez que se aproximaba mas al final de las escaleras sus piernas mas flaqueaban y su mente divagaba.

-Te vez preciosa Hermione, el tiempo esperado ha valido la pena-dijo Draco con una admiración visible en su rostro.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonrojada ante el cometario.

-Nos vamos?

-Si-dijo Hermione con la poca firmeza que tenía.

Draco la llevó hasta su carro, cuando estaban los dos en el, arrancó. Hermione observaba a Draco cada detalle y movimiento, se permitió así misma pensar que Draco se veía extremadamente elegante y guapo con su traje negro, camisa blanca y su corbata vino.

-En que piensas???

-En nada-dijo nerviosamente Hermione.

-cuando uno no piensa en nada no está tan callado y tan concentrado. Vamos Hermione te conozco lo suficiente.

-No solo que me da miedo dejar a Marie y a Richard solos en la casa, además que yo no debería venir.

-Bueno por los niños no te preocupes están bien cuidados por los elfos.

-Pero se supone que ese es mi trabajo y no el venir a fiestas.

-Como dice Marie una vez al año no hace daño, además eso significa para mi que no me aburriré en esa comida, porque por mucho que intenté Rose de hacerlas a mi agrado para mi no tienen sentido.

Los dos se quedaron callados el resto del camino. Cada minuto Hermione se sentía mas nerviosa no sabía porque, pero sabía que algo iba a pasar.

Llegaron y fueron recibidos por un mayordomo y después por Rose, que recibió a Draco efusivamente y Hermione solo lo hizo por cortesía.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Rose empezó a separarlos y cuando se dio cuanta ya entre la gente no veía a Draco, eso la hacía sentir un poco incomoda pues no conocía a nadie y aunque eso era de inseguros no le gustaba estar sola en medio de desconocidos.

-Hola, soy Robert y tu eres???

-Hermione.

-Eres amiga de Rose??

-Este... no, me invitó por un amigo-dijo alzando la cabeza para tratar de encontrar a Draco.

-Ya deja de buscarlo.

-Ehh???

-Si, se ve que estas buscando a tu compañero, pero una vez que Rose se lleva a tu compañero, no lo vuelves a ver.

-Quien dice que yo estoy buscando.

-Por favor yo se de eso, tengo muchos años de conocer a Rose, mejor deja de buscarlo y platica conmigo. Hermione vio con una cara de desconfianza y escepticismo al hombre que este le dijo algo divertido.

-Que tu mamá no te deja hablar con extraños. Hermione sin poderlo evitar se rió ante el comentario y empezó a platicar con el muchacho.

-Dime Hermione a que te dedicas???

-Pues antes era maestra, pero ahora estoy de niñera.

-Y te agrada el cambio????

-Pues a mi me encantan los niño así que no tengo problemas con ellos.

-Estas casada, con novio, pretendiente???

-No, por ahora.

-Esto es un crimen.

-Por que???

-Una mujer tan bella no puede estar sin alguien. Hermione se rió ante el comentario y le contestó:

-Pues como la vez.

-Muy mal. Si tu quieres yo puedo ser tu pretendiente. Dijo en tono pícaro lo ultimo.

Hermione se rió aun mas, pero su risa fue callada rápidamente por un comentario:

-No me vas a presentar a tu amigo Hermione-dijo Draco un poco molesto.

-Draco....

Bueno  hasta ahí le dejo para que no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo que espero subir pronto, pero como el fin de curso se acerca en mi escuela están haciendo exámenes finales y son una carga que para que es cuento.

PD. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW ESPERO CONTESTARLOS PRONTO BYE BYE 

Hermione DE Malfoy 


	10. Fiesta II

Capitulo X

Sorry por no ponerlo antes pero ya lo tenía escrito todo y en eso un desdichado apagon de la compu, que me hizo retrasarme un poco.

Sin mas charla ahí les va.

-Draco...

-Hola soy Robert Graek (no se me ocurrió nada mas ^^)

-Soy Draco Malfoy .

-Así que eres tu el que abandonó a esta belleza?-Dijo Robert tomando a Hermione de la cintura.

-No.. la .. abandoné-dijo entre dientes Draco.

-Bueno voy por una bebida, quieres una Hermione? 

-Si... por favor.

Robert se retiró dejando en un situación un poco incomoda a Hermione.

-Quien es el? De donde lo conoces?

-El es Robert y lo acabo de conocer.

-Por que platicabas con el si no lo conoces?

-Porque la única persona que conozco me dejó y aparte porque te tengo que dar explicaciones, al fin y al cabo es mi vida, como muy tuya es irte con Rose-dijo Hermione tratándose de retirar.

-No me cae bien ese tipo-dijo sujetándola del Brazo.

-Bueno y con quien quieres que platique papá .

-Hermione no te pongas en ese plan.

-No claro que si me pongo en ese plan  porque no me tienes porque celar, no soy tu pareja.

-No te estoy celando solo es un recomendación.

-Bueno Creo que ya tengo la mayoría de edad como para saber a quien le hablo o no.

Robert llegó con dos bebidas en las manos y Draco recobrando la compostura dijo:

-Te dejo Hermione para que platiques con tu amigo, cualquier cosa me hablas.

-Oye si que tu amigo es celoso.

-No lo tomes en cuenta.

-Pero ya tengo rival en mi camino a tu corazón (Que cursi ^^U)

-Draco?.... no el parece estar muy bien con su Rose- Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Yo digo que tu no te das cuenta de lo que el siente porque hace rato te vi desde la mesa de bebidas discutiendo y el te agarro del brazo y eso parecía una escena de celos de novios.

-Pues no somos, yo solo soy su empleada y punto.

-Y por qué te invitó?

-No me invitó el, me invitó, Rose.

-Así que Rose invitó a la rival.

-Sigues con eso.

-Bueno ya no te enfades, mejor vamos a bailar.

Hermione y Robert salieron a Bailar, pero no se percataban que de una mesa Draco los observaba.

Draco *Que hace Hermione con ese tipejo, ni siquiera la conoce y ese ya esta de pegoste con ella, como si no hubiera suficientes mujeres como para haberla escogido a ella, pero ya vera si le hace algo yo...*

-Que vez Draco con tanto interés?

-Eh..nada Rose.

-Como que en nada si tienes la mirada perdida.

-Ya exageras tu.

-Te aburres?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces...

-N-A-D-A

-Bueno pero no te enojes,    Bailas?

-Hay Rose tu siempre saliéndote de los esquemas.

-Pues si y?

-Que se supone que yo te debería preguntar.

-Pues si me espero me hago vieja en el intento.

-Que cosas dices Rose, ven vamos.

Se dirigieron al centro donde empezaron a bailar una canción rápida, esto lo agradeció infinitamente Draco pues le daba una vista panorámica de lo que sucedía con Hermione, no es que la estuviera espiando (Si claro ¬¬) pero el verla bailar con ese tipo no le agradaba mucho, pues el solo verla reír, estar en los brazos de otro lo ponía de mal humor que no podía disimular inclusive teniendo a Rose enfrente de el.  Es que el solo saber que el si puede estar con ella lo hacía enfurecerse, pero el podía estar con ella, lo malo es que aun no se atrevía, ese beso aun lo tenían muy presente y por ese sentido lo hacía cohibirse, pero que decía el cohibido?, si que lo estaba trastornando; pero a quien no trastornaba ella con su forma tan tierna de ser.

Pronto la pista de baile se convirtió en un espacio de caza para Draco, porque seguía frenéticamente a Hermione por todos lados y cuando se le llegaba a perder, se apresuraba en buscarla sin descanso hasta que de nuevo la encontraba para volverla a seguir sin descanso.

-Sabes eres la mejor bailarina de esta fiesta?

-Y tu sabes que eres un adulador profesional?

-No, solo soy un sencillo y mísero hombre que aprecia la belleza. Que bueno que acepte venir a esta fiesta, ya que ha sido completamente diferente de cómo la había imaginado.

-Y como la habías imaginado?

-Aburrida, pero contigo como compañera esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario. Tu amigo es un grandísimo idiota al no disfrutar de tu maravillosa compañía el que te tiene a diario cerca de el.

-Sentémonos Robert, estoy muy cansada.

-Tan pronto te rindes?..... bueno si así lo quieres ven-dijo Robert jalándola a un cómodo sillón.

Draco observó que Hermione se retiraba hacía un sillón en una parte alejada de la pista. Pensó que ese era un buen momento para platicar con ella y liberarse de ese !"·$%&.

-Te robo a tu pareja- le dijeron a Draco, el no pudo ver quien demonios era, pero se le hacía conocido, de todos modos tenía ahora ya la excusa perfecta para salir de la pista.

-Claro-dijo como zombie, cosa que no le agradó a Rose (que lastima ^^ me da su caso).

Draco se dirigió con pasa seguro hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, se sentó al lado de ella, le sonrió de manera seductora y tierna a la vez y le dijo:

-Te diviertes?

-Eh...... si.....

-Quieres bailar?

-............EH...........

-O es que tienes exclusiva?

-No claro que no.

Dicho esto Draco se levantó la  tomó con sumo cuidado de la mano a Hermione y la llevo suavemente al centro, donde sonaba una canción lenta (Imaginen su canción romántica favorita puesta ^^).

Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y ella involuntariamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y empezaron a bailara al compás de la música.

Hermione se sentía soñada en los brazos de Draco sintiendo su fragancia recorrer sus pulmones y embriagándola. Así apoyada en el pecho de el se sentía segura, querida, se sentía de nuevo ella. 

Draco estaba extasiado bailando con ella de esa manera pues cada centímetro de su cuerpo  lo disfrutaba (No piensen mal ehhh ).

La luz iluminaba tenuemente la sala y el candelabro de cristal le daba pequeños y suaves toques multicolor a todo el enorme espacio, estaba terminando la canción cuando las caras de Hermione y Draco se acercaban de manera lenta pero decidida hacía el beso que anhelaban............

Hasta ahí le dejo para que no se pierdan el siguiente capi, que ya lo tengo en mente y espero no demorar en subirlo.

Se despide

                         Hermione DE MALFOY.

PD.si tienen por ahí un fic no duden en decirme para leerlo!!!!! Y mas una si me avisan de un      * {(D/HR)} *


	11. FiestaCasa

Capitulo XI

"La luz iluminaba tenuemente la sala y el candelabro de cristal le daba pequeños y suaves toques multicolor a todo el enorme espacio, estaba terminando la canción cuando las caras de Hermione y Draco se acercaban de manera lenta pero decidida hacía el beso que anhelaban..."

-Hermione te estaba buscando.

-Ahh Robert.

-Despídete de tu amigo Herm, ya nos vamos-dijo Draco marchándose del lugar. Si le caía mal ese tipo ahora mas, pues le había quitado la oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Veo que estabas en buenas manos.

-No dramatices Robert, aparte puedo bailar con todos o no?

-Si entiendo que tu belleza es demasiada para pasar desapercibida.

-Ya vez, tu mismo te contradices.

-Me permitirás verte de nuevo?

-Talvez, si la situación se da.

-Hasta luego reina de la belleza y delicadeza-dijo en tono adulador besándole la mano sin perder el contacto visual.

Hermione fue por su saco al lugar donde se había sentado y se encontró con la persona que había querido evitar por toda la cena:

-Te advierto que no te dejaré a Draco.

-Que te pasa Rose?, ni que alguien lo este liberando de tu grillete.

-No es mi prisionero.

-Pues lo parece, y yo a ti te digo una cosa, por ti no dejaré mi amistad con Draco. A mi no me intimidas con tus estúpidas amenazas no gobiernas mi vida, por lo tanto yo estaré con Draco la veces que se me antojen.

Rose se quedó roja del coraje e impotente de no poder decir mas o inclusive matarla, pero su situación se lo impedía, primero estaba su trabajo, pero ya vería esa cuando la cartas estuvieran echadas.

Hermione se fue rápido a donde estaba Draco, este la ayudó a subir al carro y partieron los dos de inmediato, celosos los dos sin poder controlarlo.

-Que tal te fue con esa?

-Tu sabes ya esta en la red. Aunque el sentimiento entre ellos es lo único que nos puede fregar en la misión.

-Tiene razón, lo malo es que como nos dijeron la necesitábamos, si no ya la hubiera matado.

-Por lo que veo tus encantos no están funcionando en Draco.

-Es arpía lo tiene bien enredado.

-Mas bien creo que tus encantos perdieron efecto.

-Tu sabes que nunca lo he perdido, solo que esta es pieza de caza mayor.

-También la tipa, lo bueno que no está tan mal y talvez lo disfrute, depende de lo atrevida que sea.

-Tu no pierdes la oportunidad.

-Ya sabes que no, aunque la vallamos a matar sería una mas en mi lista.

-Jajaja-se rieron los dos. 

Draco iba manejando lentamente, pues todo estaba girando en su cabeza como un remolino. Hermione iba ensimismada sin comentar nada, ella hubiera querido otra vez besar los labios de Draco, pues la primera vez que lo había hecho había sentido una mágica sensación y quería comprobar si era siempre así o solo fue una ilusión que se desvanece como todo en su vida.

Por fin había llegado a la casa en silencio, claro, Hermione entró a la casa quedándose un poco en el vestíbulo, pues su estado de shock no le permitía estar en sus cinco sentidos (Que se me hace q se le subió y eso era lo que le impedía caminar ^^). Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras se vio sujeta por el brazo de Draco y este le dijo:

-Me gustaría terminar lo que en la fiesta no nos dejaron.

Draco la jaló de manera que Hermione quedó pegada a su cuerpo y sus labios quedaron aprisionados de manera pasional, posesiva, amorosa y deliciosamente excitante.

Hermione sentía que estaba con el mismo Draco de Hogwarts, que era posesivo y dominante de manera que no te deja espacio para nadie mas que el, eso le encantaba a Hermione.

Draco pensó que la forma en que lo hizo fue la mejor porque ya se podía comportar como le gustaba, ejercer y dominar el, muy a su estilo. Aunque ya había cambiado aun era Draco Malfoy y sus instintos despertaban como de un sueño invernal ante el fuego que demostraba la chica que tenía sujeta por la cintura y aprisionada en sus labios.

Sentía como los labios de ella destilaban miel, que el estaba ávido de beber y que solo ella podía darle. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban lo único que les importaba era que estaban juntos, sintiéndose como nunca y probándose nuevamente.

La noche pasó dejando al desnudo a dos almas gemelas unidas en cuerpo y alma, sabiéndose que eran uno que no podrían vivir uno sin el otro. Sabiéndose amados plenamente por primera vez.

Para los dos fue una noche mágica en cual no extrañaban al pasado sino vivían el futuro, sin detenerse a ver si lo que hacían estaba bien ante los demás, lo único que sabían que ante ellos era la consumación de su amor que durante tiempo se reprimió en la sombra del olvido.

Hermione despertó sintiéndose dichosa de estar finalmente con aquel hombre que era su complemento y que la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella a el.

Draco se sentía feliz de estar con Hermione ya estaba compartiendo una parte de el con ella y sabía que ella lo comprendía a la perfección sin hablar pues sus miradas, pensamientos, almas y corazones estaban conectadas de una manera especial única e irrepetible.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo un poco chico lo se, pero como tengo exámenes y como no quiero dejar de publicar les voy a dar capis pequeños, pero un poco mas seguido. Gracias por los reviews y sigan enviando mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                       Hermione de Malfoy 


	12. En Casa

La noche había pasado muy rápida, o al menos era eso lo que pensaba Hermione y Draco, tan rápida que la asemejaron a un torbellino, que los envolvió en un amor profundo y sincero que se había reprimido por el tiempo que se hacía prolongado para ellos y corto para otros.(Bueno ya saben lo q hicieron estos adultos no??? ^^) 

*

Eran las 9.30 y Hermione aún se sentía perezosa en los brazos de Draco, recostada en su pecho, viéndolo dormir  y absorbiendo su deliciosa esencia que se metía en sus pulmones y actuaba como una droga adormeciéndola mas y deseando nunca levantarse. 

Para ella había sido una noche descubriendo a un nuevo Draco y una nueva faceta de su vida llena de nuevas emociones y sensaciones que solo seria capas de experimentarlas con el.

Para el significa descubrir el amor puro y desinteresado, dándole nuevamente fuerza para sobrevivir nuevamente. Significaba encontrarse por primera vez con su alma gemela, que no solo era una persona con la que se había encontrado en el enorme universo, sino que era una parte necesaria para el.

En la habitación reinaba una paz y silencio digno del mismo cielo, pensaba Hermione, o mas bien Draco la había elevada al mismo cielo ofreciéndole un mundo nuevo lleno amor.

Un travieso rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas de la recamara dándole justo en la cara de Draco, haciéndolo moverse un poco y juntarse mas Hermione y este le susurro:

-Como amaneciste Hermi-apretando un poco mas su abrazo y con un tono adormecido

-Feliz de estar contigo- mostrándole un sonrisa tierna- ya es tarde será mejor que me levante.

-NO!!!-dijo con el mismo tono adormilado- Media horita mas.

-Tu eres peor que lo estudiantes,-dijo riéndose, pero sin separarse- ellos solo piden cinco minutos mas.

-Pues la madurez nos da ventajas y esta es un de ellas-dijo sin intención de soltarla y mostrando su perfectos dientes.

-Esta bien, disfrutemos de la madurez-dijo acurrucándose mas en los brazos de Draco. (QUE ENVIDIA NOSOTRAS DEBERÍAMOS DE ESTAR AHÍ, BUENO NO TODAS UN A LA VEZ SIN HACER MONTON ^^ jeje)

*

Mientras tanto en las habitación de Richard:

-Sabes Richard considérate afortunado porque tu hermana mayor de solo 9 sepa cambiar pañales , sino estarías en un aprieto-dijo Marie mientras estaba cambiando a Richard en su mesita.

"HAY, con esa sonrisa convencerías a todos de hacer cualquier cosa, como lo hago yo. Ahora no debemos de molestar ni a papá, ni a Hermione, pues parece que por primera vez papá se tomó en serio esa tarea de conseguirnos Mamá, sabes lo que eso significa Richard, si!!! No mas noches solos" 

"También mas abrazos, besos y mas; como lo solía hacer mamá cuando eran mas pequeño. Ohh Richard si tan solo te hubiera tocado las cosas bonitas que vivimos cuando mamá estaba viva, las añorarías tanto como yo, pero no te preocupes que a ti no te aran falta, pues de eso se encargará papá y si las cosas no se dan mas rápido  nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos..... o mejor dicho yo jajaja"

*

-Mmmm, que rico desayuno- dijo Draco frotándose la panza.

-Si, por lo que veo el día te sonríe Papá- dijo pícaramente Marie 

-Pues si Marie, y mucho.

-Que tal estubo la fiesta Hermione?

-Bien... un poco aburrida.

-Que tal de pretendientes??

-Marie- dijo Hermione con voz severa.

-Que?? Es solo una inocente pregunta- dijo alzando las manos en señal de que no tenia culpa alguna, pero se dio cuenta de la transfiguración de la cara de su padre al hacer la pregunta.

-Bueno en vista de su carácter me retiro-dijo Marie con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía ocultar. 

Hermione vio como salía del comedor y comentó:

-A veces me asusta Marie, otras veces me sorprende y pienso que sabe mas de lo que nosotros imaginamos.

-A mi también me pasa lo mismo, creo que Marie es demasiado perspicaz y precoz.

-Debería empezarle a enseñar cosas que verá en el colegio- sugirió Hermione.

-No creo que tendríamos mas problemas, pues con conocimiento de magia avanzada sería peor que ahora de novata.

-Que le han enseñado???

-Pues no lo se, su madre fue la encargada enseñarle lo básico y creo que se le pasó, pues sabe demasiado para su edad. 

*

Marie iba caminando cuando vio un arreglo floral que acababa de llegar; el arreglo era enorme con flores de diverso colorido, clase y tamaño. Se dio cuenta que este tenía una pequeña tarjeta, sin temor ni vergüenza tomó la tarjeta y leyó que está decía: 

_             Hermione _

_                 Espero que te gusten las flores que con _

_        mucho gusto te envío. Se de antemano que se pondrán_

_        celosas al verse eclipsadas por tu grandiosa belleza. _

_                                Tu Sincero admirador _

_                                                                   Robert._

-Con eso era lo que no me querían decir jajaja- Metió la tarjeta en el pequeño sobre de donde la había sacado- haber si con esto despiertas papá- dijo con una sonrisa que solo adquiría cuando algo tenía en mente.

Entró al comedor y vio que los dos se le quedaron viendo de forma interrogante:

-Oigan hay unas flores muy bonitas en la mesa del corredor, las puedo subir a mi cuarto???

-Que raro no le di instrucciones a los elfos de poner arreglos.

-Bueno puedo o no llevarme el arreglo, porque jeje necesito ayuda esta demasiado grande y pesado para mi.

-Que extraño voy a ver y sirve que te ayudo.

-Gracias papi- dijo con un sonrisa Marie.

Draco se levantó dejando a Hermione sentada terminando de dar de comer a Richard. Draco y Marie llegaron al corredor y le dijo:

-Eh ahí las flores papi.

-Espera tienen una tarjeta- acto seguido Draco leyó la tarjeta (que chismosos son los Malfoy ^^jeje), su cara se transformó y salió hacia su despacho rápido diciendo:

-Avísale a Hermione son de ella.

*

La mañana pasó sin mayor contratiempo y con el mal humor de Draco que se veía a kilómetros de distancia.

Hermione le había dado las flores a Marie, pues a ella no le importaban las flores de un adulador como Robert.

Cuando fue la hora de la comida Hermione pudo notar que Draco le lanzaba furtivas miradas de enojo, celos, dudosas y con miles de sentimientos diferentes mas que Hermione no sabía porque tomar.

-Por qué tan callados ahora? – dijo Marie antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por cierto Hermione voy ausentarme unos días y creo que se quedaran, les dejaré el dinero suficientes y si necesitan mas vallan a mi oficina y pídanselo a mi secretaria. Estarán bien???? 

-Claro Draco, por cuantos días te irás??

-Yo calculo que 2 o 3 días, y espero Marie que no se metan en problemas pues no aceptaré una mas. Entendido???

-Si papá- dijo con tono monótono y aburrido.  (Ustedes saben el tono como nos dirigimos a los padres cuando nos obligan a hacer algo ^^)

Al final de la comida Marie se fue a jugar, Hermione llevó a Richard a su cuarto para que tomara la siesta y Draco se fue a su estudio.

Después que Hermione terminara con Richard se fue al estudio de Draco y sin pedir permiso entró y le dijo:

-Que pasa contigo??

-Porque recibiste Flores de Robert??? (   X[   la cara de Draco jeje )

-Por eso estas enojado???( Esta el la cara que ha de tener herm   ¬¬u   ) 

-Draco no contestó y siguió escribiendo en el papel que tenía enfrente, aunque Hermione se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo ya que no actuaba bien.

-No me digas que estas celoso? (   ^^  jeje )

-NO se (   :[   )

-Claro que estas celoso (   ^^ jeje  )

-Bueno si y mucho. Ya contenta??  (   :[   )

-Sabes que el no significa nada para mi, aunque me agrada que me celes. (   ^^   )

-Si???- dijo abrazándola (   ¬¬?   )

-No sabes cuanto- dijo dándole un pequeño y furtivo beso (    :)    )  

-Me extrañarás??- (    :)    )

-Mucho, pero me tengo que ir a atender a tus hijos.

-NO!!!!

-Si

*

-Rose ya le mandé las flores.

-Y????

-Nada, solo que pensaba... vamos a meternos a la casa para llevarnos la fregadera esa y el niño no???

-La esencia Estúpido!!! Prosigue...

-Si, como te decía que tal si cuando se acerque la fecha le mando flores pero con la nueva pócima, así se desmayan todos y no corremos riesgo alguno... por unas horas.

-Si!!!, por primera vez piensas.

-Jajaja(   ¬¬   ) que graciosa- dijo con su habitual sarcasmo- de todas maneras hay que seguir con el plan... supongo que ya sabes donde está y como sacaremos al tipo no????

-Si claro lo tengo todo calculado, en estos días habrá una junta en la capital, convocada por mi claro, tendrá que viajar Draco y en eso todo pasará.

-Espero que funcione o nos podríamos meter en muchos problemas, lo sabes??

-Crees que soy idiota???

-Un poco creo.

-Mira mejor cállate y haz lo tuyo.

-Está bien Rosiiii.

*****************************************************************************

Hola!!!! Como están???, ya vine de nuevo con un capi, pero lo siento por la tardanza, pero la Pc ha tenido mucho problemas y se me borró el capi cuando lo tenía casi listo y tuve que hacer de nuevo, ¡Que coraje!!!!!!!!

Bueno espero escribir aunque no prometo nada ya que mis papás quieren salir de vacaciones y no creo q me pueda conectar, de por sí mi mamá dice que nunca me separo de la Pc jeje ^^ ahora no ceo que me deje toca un ratón de verdad o un teclado aunque sea de música.

Bueno espero que para los que estén de vacaciones se la pasen increíble y para los que no............. pues también!!!!!!

Bueno espero mucho reviews eh o escríbanme a mi mail, también se aceptan recomendaciones de este fic o me digan los nuevos buenos!!! Besos a todos

Hermione de Malfoy 


	13. Reviews

Mil disculpas por no escribir pero ahora estoy en examenes, aparte de que me fui de vacaciones a un pueblito q tal parece quue no se conoce el internet aun.

Bueno aquí respondo reviews (Disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero con mi dedo lastimado no puedo T_T y duele Y_Y)

Tanina Potter, que bueno que te has dado una vuelta por aquí; que bueno que me avises que Draco tendrá show jeje, espero verlo, pero q bruta soy si solo lo leo T_T.

Bueno, espero q te guste los capis, y si no....te aguantas y me dejas un review,....... no te creas jajaja.

Anna15, prometo q pronto la voy a continuar, aunq ya esta casi en el fina, pero no te preocupes no se me olvidan las maldiciones jeje.

Luna Wood, gracias por tu review, espero pronto ponerme en contacto.

Carol, que bueno q si se entienda mi historia, siempre crei q los demás paises no podrían. Pero por cualquier cosa q no entiendas solo deja un review y yo te lo explico.

Sabrina, ya no te preocupes no te dejaré en suspenso ya q falta muy poco para el final jejeje, pero espero q este sea de su agrado, nos vemos luego y saludos.

Esteffy, gracias por tu review, por cierto q fics tienes?

Diana, lo siento por tardarme, pero créeme me es imposible, la escuela piesa q soy esclava ¡!!

Ema, gracias por tus comentasrios, aunq a veces ni lo creo jeje, por cierto no he encontrado tu historia!!!! Haber si me dices bien.

Shashira, creo q Marie es lo mas importante en mi historia, y en cierta forma refleja un poco mi yo interno, en algunas cosas no en todo, pero bueno. El bebé de Draco lo quisiéramos tener todas créeme. Gracias por la paciencia.

Lora chang, Gracias por el animo que me inyectas, por los miles de reviews(en verdad me encanta q pongas muchos).

Por cierto si había leido tu historia y tenia mucho buscándola para leer el final, pero mira como es la vida jeje, no te dejé review porq en ese entonces no le encontraba el modo a Ff.net, pero bueno espero q sigas leyendo.


	14. Viaje e Imprevistos

Holas , como han estado comunidad??, yo espero q mejor q yo ^^ jeje, con tantos exámenes, tareas y servios q la escuela me pide no he tenido tiempo para escribir pero hoy sábado a las .... 11.36 estoy sentada frente a la pc casi con la nubecita y símbolo "ZZZZ" en ella jeje pero aquí finalmente.

Gracias a todos los reviews me sorprende que haya llegado a los 83, creo q ha sido el mayor milagro de la humanidad jeje, pero bueno sigo esperando mas ehh sino..... ¬¬....... 

Por cierto, una noche de insomnio me hizo pensar que todavía no era bueno terminar la historia, por lo q pensé en algo nuevo y se alargará mas, claro trayendo mas conflicto para todos ^^, espero q sigan leyendo.

Bueno basta de choros, pero se me olvida el mas choro mas antiguo y necesario "Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling quitando a Marie,  Richard, Rose y Robert; solo escribo este fic por mero gusto y no por dinero (supongo q nunca tendría un centavo si lo comercializara jeje ^^)

 Ahora si va la historia::

Viaje e Imprevistos 

Era una típica mañana en la mansión Malfoy, bueno desde que Hermione había llegado ahí.

-Marieeeee, despierta- dijo herm tocando con energía la puerta pues la niña no se levantaba muy fácilmente (hay como se parece a mi q casualidad ^^, mas bien debería poner un típico día en mi casa jajajajaja)

-MMmmm, que horas son- dijo abriendo la puerta un poco y tallándose los ojos.

-Las nueve- dijo herm entrando por fin a la habitación.

-Queeeee???????, pero si aún es de madrugada-dando un salto a la cama y tapándose con las múltiples mantas que se encontraba de diferentes grosores ya que la mansión era fría por las noches y mañanas.

-Niña floja-Dijo quitándole unas mantas- si el día esta precioso y lo mejor es levantarse temprano (si como no como ellas no sufren T_T con ese problema)

-No, lo mejor es dormir, el sueño es vida y así no me arrugo; yo que tu me iría cuidando un día te puedes despertar con miles de arrugas en tu cara.

-Pues para eso se hizo la ciencia no?.

-Pero hay cosas que no se pueden remediar.

-Que insinúas niña-dijo dándole un almohadazo.

-Nada –dijo contestándoselo.

Así empezó una lucha temible de almohadazos entre Herm y Marie, dando resultados de almohadas tiradas y sin relleno, las cortinas llenas de plumas, y Draco al oír el escándalo que se hacía en la habitación de Marie fue caminando a ella, pero cuando iba a entrar un golpe en su estomago lo hizo caer, era una almohada Draco se paró inmediatamente y con la mirada un poco enojada se dirigió a donde se encontraban las dos "Niñas" que habían parado la guerrita al verlo tirado.

Draco las miró profundamente por unos segundos cambiando constantemente de una a otra, cuando las dos dijeron:

-FUE ELLA- cada una señalándose acusadoramente.

-JAJAJAJA-riendo de buena gana Draco al ver su reacción y ante el desconcierto de las dos les devolvió el almohadazo, comenzando nuevamente el  enfrentamiento, solo que esta ves era Mujeres contra Draco. (Que lindo ahí jugando ^^  mi Draco)

Draco le hacia cosquillas a Hermione mientas tenía a Marie dándole con una almohada en la espalda, cuando oyeron que Richard ya se había despertado, Draco se paró se sacudió un poco la túnica y les dijo cuando iba por le marco de la puerta :

-Las espero en el comedor en........ 20, no 10 minutos, no más.

Marie se fue a bañar mientras Hermione fue a ver a Richard, que se encontraba jugando con su  osito favorito, Mr. Teddy, oso que adoraba y si no lo tenía con el se ponía tenso e inquieto (Esto es cierto, mi maestra de ingles me lo confirmó cuando su hijito perdió su oso y no la dejó dormir jeje ^^ pobre)

En diez minutos exactos llegaron al comedor pues sabían que Draco le chocaba que fueran impuntuales. Comieron riéndose al acordase de lo que hacía unos minutos había hecho y planeado que harían mañana pues hoy era el último día que pasaba Draco en la casa, aunque fuera por unos días.

*

-Tu crees que se enoje? 

-Bueno herm para saberlo tendremos que entrar y comprobarlo- Hermione y Marie estaban fuera del cuarto de Draco para despertarlo y hacer los planes en que habían quedado de acuerdo ayer en la tarde mientras el sorprendido estaba trabajando.

-Pero tu lo despiertas.

-Pero por qué yo?????

-Porque eres su novia y no se enojará contigo.

-Oye peor no soy su novia y ya das por hecho que se va enojar.

-No se va enojar contigo, y claro que si tienes algo con mi papá.

-Que no!!!!

-Hermione que dedo me chupo- dijo Marie enseñándole su mano.

-Bueno ya quieres callarte o nos irá peor, no se como te hice caso de esta locura.

-Es muy buen plan, no se ha despertado y ya son... las.. 10.00, te dije que sin su despertador no logra nada.

-Tenían que ser familiares.

-Que insinúas Hermione?

-Nada.... que no sea verdad jeje

-Jaja que graciosita, vamos entra.

Las dos entraron con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Draco, que por la genial idea de Marie lo habían hecho perder el avión, pues según ella no había necesidad de llegar con días de anticipación. 

Hermione no sabía porque le hacía caso, pero un día mas con Draco valía la pena, aunque también se arriesgaba a que la pusiera como trapeador por seguir en la infantiles de su hija, pero bueno ahí estaba y tenía que despertarlo; Por qué le tocaba hacer la peor parte???????

-Draco, despierta- dijo Hermione sentada en la orilla de su cama y moviéndolo muy suavemente.

-Mmmm.... que haces aquí Hermione, todavía es temprano no ha sonado el reloj.

-No Draco son las 10.00.

-Que?????- dijo incorporándose como resorte (eso me recuerda cuando me levanto tarde y mi mamá se queda ahí tan tranquila mientras yo estoy histérica) 

-Si, nosotras pensamos que ya ye habías ido hace horas, pero cuando un elfo nos dijo lo contrario vinimos aquí  para ver si te sientes bien- dijo Marie mostrando que sabía mentir de manera increíble.

-No puedo creerlo!!!!!!!, me tengo que ir en otro avión...

-Pero Draco no te preocupes para la juta falta un día y...

-NO pero necesito irme ya!!!!- Dijo gritando

-Papá no seas histérico, aparte ese aparato muggle llega rápido y no hay problemas.

-Si, pero si no está bien las cosas??

-Pues lo dudo, aparte Draco no hay mas vuelos por hoy.

-Como sabes- dijo suspicaz

-Yo.......

-Ayer no lo comentaste en la cena- dijo Marie para sacar del problema a Herm.

-Y ahora que voy hacer??- dijo desesperado pasándose frenéticamente las manos por el cabello.

-Pues primero bañarte no?- dijo Marie haciendo burla por el aspecto de Draco al levantarse. 

-Y luego podrías ir con nosotros al día de campo que planeamos.

Draco las miró y luego de autoconvencerse de que ellas no tenían la culpa de su mala suerte 

(hay si supiera ..... jeje  las mata ) se metió al baño y desde este les dijo :

-Bueno, pero saldré pronto del baño y las quiero listas.

Hermione y Marie salieron rápido de la habitación con el triunfo reflejado en sus caras no solo por el hecho de que no se había enojado tanto, sino porque no había sospechado la jugada y las mentiras que hicieron para retenerlo un día mas.

-Ya está todo en las cestas no?

-Si vamos por tu hermano y esperémoslo en la sala te parece?

-Okay, ........te dije que saldría bien.

Fueron al cuarto de Richard, lo sacaron de la cuna sin soltar a Mr Teddy y bajaron por las amplias escaleras de la mansión pasando por los múltiples cuadros que las observaban con desaprobación y algunos con muecas de asco. 

-Quienes son todos ellos- preguntó Hermione a Marie mientras bajaban.

-Antepasados que me odian y me observan todos los días.

-No te da miedo vivir aquí.

-No, ya me acostumbré, de hecho me encanta porque siempre hay nuevas habitaciones que descubrir y lugares que hacer inventario de cosas raras.

-Yo no he visto mucho de aquí.

-Pues no solo te la pasas de los cuarto al comedor, pero hay muchas salas escondidas y lugares que están tan al tu alcance que me sorprende que no hayas encontrado algo.

-Bueno tu hermano no me deja mucho tiempo-  dijo al tiempo que entraban a la sala principal decorada en colores azules y plata.

-Te los enseñaré ahora que papá se va.

-Porque no antes?

-No quiero que se entere que yo se de esos lugares, me sirven de escondite.

-Y que hay en las habitaciones- dijo mientras mecía a Richard que se encontraba un poco nervioso.

-Huyy, mas bien que no hay. No sabes que cosas te puedes encontrar al entrar a un nuevo lugar. De hecho una vez encontré una habitación con botellas de sustancias raras.

-Que hiciste con ellas?

-Solo algunas las probé en ratas y quiero decirte  que no fue agradable ver su muerte y como sufrían.

-Quiero ver esa sala, me parece que eso si se lo tendríamos que decir a tu padre.

-No ahora, después le diremos.

-Esta bien.*Bingo algo que decirle a Harry, así dejará de enviarme lechuzas para presionar y haré un poco del trabajo, algo malo debe haber ahí, sino habría pociones buenas y no que mataran*

-Te costó trabajo encontrarla??

-Que??.. la sala?

-Si.

-Pues la encontré por equivocación, pero es difícil volver a entrar a ella.

-Ahh...- *Como lo suponía, después que me la enseñe le diré a Harry que la registren, algo debe haber ahí* y donde está??.

-Pues en el sótano, cerca del calabozo.

-Que...- la pregunta de Hermione fue callada pues Draco entraba en eso momento a la sala ya aseado y cambiado con un pantalón Vaquero y una camisa azul con una línea blanca en el centro.

-Ya están listas??

-Nosotros ya, desde  hace horas- dijo Marie levantándose del cómodo sofá que hacía minutos ocupaba- el único dormilón aquí fuiste tu.

-Esto parece planeado- dijo Draco al ver las canastas de comida y el mantel. Comentario que hizo que Marie se pusiera blanca.

-Pues claro, Marie y yo habíamos planeado salir con Richard a que nos diera el sol y desayunar fuera.

-Mm, bueno démonos prisa.

*

Cuatro figuras se perfilaban por un parque a tempranas horas, cosa inusual hasta para los muggles que pasaban distraídamente por ahí.

-Bueno, hemos llegado-dijo Hermione enseñándoles un pequeño claro junto a un lago por el cual pasaban nadando algunos cisnes tan blancos que parecían casi irreales.

-Para ser parque muggle esta bonito- dijo Marie echando un vistazo rápido por el lugar que había sugerido Mione.

-Marie, aunque son tengan las mismas cosas hay que reconocer que si saben hacer parques- dijo Draco admirando la belleza del paisaje teniendo a Richard en brazos .

-Podrían dejar de hablar de eso porque nos podían oir- dijo tan severa que Draco rió al recordar a Mcgonaggal(Se escribe así??? ^^U)

-De que te ríes papá  

-Jajajaja, es que... jajaja...Hermione... nos regaño....jajaja...como solía hacerlo nuestra.....por...profesora de transformaciones..... jajajaajajajajajaja- esta ves la risa de Draco fue acompañada de Marie y las miradas asesinas de Herm.

-NO...no jajaja te enojes....Herm...jajajaja.

Hermione siguió poniendo el mantel y las cosas sin decir nada pero con claro enojo. Draco decidió ayudarle no estorbando porque en eso de días de campo no se le daba.

-Bueno herm ya solo fue una borma- dijo Draco para que no estuviera así.

-De muy mal gusto, por cierto, ya que si hablamos de parecidos tu eras igual de amargado de Snape. Esta vez la risa era solo de Marie al ver la actitud tan infantil de los adultos.

En la cara de Herm solo había una sonrisa y en la de Draco solo había enojo.

-Vamos Draco, te enojas por una simple BROMA- dijo esta con intención especial.

-Okay entendí la indirecta-dijo Draco mirándola.

-Bueno te vas a quedar ahí parado papá??

-No yo tengo mucha hambre, que traen??

Inmediatamente Hermione fue sacando pastelillos de diversos sabores y formas al igual que emparedados y bebidas; el desayunó pasó entre bromas y recuerdos de la infancia de esos adultos que para opinión de quien los viera dirían que nunca la abandonaron.

-Hay....estuvo fantástica la comida, que hacemos herm?? –dijo Marie acostada en el mantel y frotándose la panza.

- Mmmmm, que te parece si volamos la cometa que construimos??

- Súper, dónde está??- dijo Marie parándose ágilmente.

-En la canasta pequeña.

Cuando Marie encontró el cometa (papalote o como le quieran llamar ^^) Hermione le enseñó como usarlo, dejando a Draco con Richard jugando, bueno si se le llamaba jugar a que Draco lo asustara y le hiciera cosquillas.

Cuando Hermione vio que Richard estaba un poco indispuesto supuso que era por su siesta y por el "juego" de Draco; lo acunó y cuando logro acostarle en una improvisada cama le dijo a draco:

-Que te parece el día de campo?

-Una mejor idea que la de irme hoy-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Esa vos me agrada, espero que esta no sea la ultima vez- dijo acercándose mas a el.

-No te lo prometo- dijo jalándole por la cintura.

­­­:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: 

Bueno he aquí el esperado capi, un tanto mas larggoooo, valla que las vacaciones fueron productivas para mi ingenio.

Bueno así como yo le di un mega capi, espero que me dejen muchísimos reviews.

Nos vemos pronto y no en el final     ^^

Hermi Malfoy


	15. El Adios

Hola, como están comunidad!!??????

Son muy malos, no me dejaron reviews, y ahora que había hecho un mega capítulo, snif snif T_T

Pero bueno agradezco a las úniocas atentas q me escribieron BB Y Anna 15, si aunq muchos dudaban aquí estoy no completa, pero estoy jeje ^^

De verdad q los maestros se creen dueños de mi vida, creo q lo poco q quedó de mi cerebro después de la vacaciones  se esfumó con tantas pruebas y tareas.

Bueno vasta de charla, ahí les va el capi especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Majo q me ha impulsado a escribirlo de nuevo. **(Por cierto chicas tengo un concurso en la historia "Un Loco Año De Travesuras" by "Majo-HermdeMlfy" espero q se den una vuelta y participen por favor pues es algo q venimos planeando desde uhhh y me gustaría q nos ayudasen)**

El Adiós . 

La tarde caía y le daba al parque un toque místico pero a la vez romántico que muchas parejas disfrutaban en la comodidad de la banquitas dispuestas en el amplio y bello parque. Pero para desgracia de Draco y Hermione se tenían que regresar pues los niños estaban cansados por el día de campo y todas los juegos que habían hecho.

Llegaron a la casa cuando la luz ya se había ocultado en el horizonte dejando ver en lo alto del cielo las brillantes estrellas y la luna casi llena, pero su luz era opaca como si esta estuviera cubierta por un manto de tristeza porque adivinaba las tragedias que vendrían y caerían sobre eso desprotegidos seres que caminaban y amaban debajo de ella.

Draco entró y dio ordenes a los elfos que se hicieran cargo de las canastas, pues Marie se encontraba dormida en sus brazos profundamente.

-Voy y dejo a Richard y te veo en la sala no?- dijo Herm a Draco e un susurro mientras se esforzaba por no dejar caer la manta con la que se cubría el niño.

-NO, mejor veme en mi cuarto- dijo Draco en tono sensual con una sonrisa que solo el podía hacer para ella.

Ella entendiendo el mensaje le sonrió de forma  dulce, se volteó y con movimientos muy femeninos y ágiles subió las escaleras para el cuarto de Richard, dejando que Draco admirara su belleza desde abajo.

El movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, sonrió y se apresuró a dejar en la cama a su pequeña hija, que tanta vitalidad reflejaba aun cuando dormía.

Draco entró a la habitación de su hija, la dejó con mucho cuidado en la cama, pues aunque era terrible la consideraba tan frágil como la porcelana; como quería a Marie y a Richard, ellos eran un pedazo de el, y tenían que reconocer que los había sentido mas cerca de el desde la llegada de Hermione. *No se que haría sin ellos tres* (pensamiento Draco)*Son mi única razón de vivir*

Draco se fue a su habitación con pensamientos similares, entró se dio cuenta que Hermione no había llegado, se sentó en el sofá verde que daba a la ventana, miro a través de esta y la luna capturó su atención, se veía diferente, pero no tenía muchas ganas de investigar el porque  de esta situación, tenía mas ganas de pensar en Hermione entre sus brazos; como la amaba, se había metido a su corazón poco a poco desde el día que la había visto entrar por la puerta principal tan radiante como siempre y el día de la fiesta todos sus sentidos se había vuelto locos al verla descender con ese aire tan femenino de ella, que tanto cautivaba a los hombres sin saber porque. Pero jamás pudo imaginar que el fuera tan celoso (Draco estaba con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza) y posesivo con un mujer, pero eso era lo que ella provocaba sin proponérselo, ya que ella era así y jamás la cambiaría.

-Riéndote de tus maldades- Dijo herm en un susurro detrás de el.

Draco hizo la cabeza hacia atrás la atrajo del cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después con un movimiento casi desesperado la atrajo así tumbándola con el en el sillón; Hermione quedó sentada en las piernas de Draco sujetándolo por el cuello y le daba pequeños besos al tiempo que el le rozaba la cara con su nariz . (que envidia yo quiero ser Herm, solo en esos momentos jeje ^^)

-Te amo- dijo Herm 

-Yo, te amo mas que ayer.

-No te vallas.

-Ya me retuviste hoy, no te basta?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la cara de asombro que tenía Hermione.

-Te diste cuenta???

-Claro, pero me alegro.

-No me quiero quedar sola- dijo Hermione acurrucada en los brazos de Draco

-Que tan mala es Marie??

-NO, tu sabes que no, es solo que no quiero que te marches.

Draco besó el pelo de Herm – Solo son unos días, no pasará nada.

Hermione se quedó con Draco toda la noche pues ninguno de los dos querían los contrario. (Lo que pasó se los dejo a su imaginación, pues esta es una historia General y no debo poner mas de la cuenta ^^)  

Los rayos del sol bañaban el rostros de Hermione haciendo que esta arrugara la nariz, trataba de encontrar a Draco en la cama, pero no estaba por lo se que paró aun con sueño y vio que en la mesita de noche había una rosa roja de belleza extravagante y mágica. La tomó vio una nota escrita con la fina y exquisita caligrafía de Draco:

_Hermione :_

_No te quise levantar pues supuse que sería como levantar a una diosa de su siesta; despídeme de Marie y dale un beso a Richard de mi parte._

_Te ama mas que ayer _

_                                     Draco  _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta ahí le dejo, porque quiero muchos reviews y necesito poner en orden las ideas siguiente, pero esta vez no tardaré mucho en subir mas porque ahora sigo escribiendo la historia, solo que si me espero a tenerlo todo no lo publico hasta mañana muy entrada la noche jeje ^^

Nos vemos pronto 

Hermione de Malfoy 


	16. Unas Flores Extrañas y La Habitación

Hola vuelvo con mi fic en casi la parte mas tenebrosa jaja, peor aún no se acaba pues ya tengo planteada la idea para hacerlo mas largo de lo que tenía esperado y todos suponían.

Que bueno ver que si hay gente que le guste este fic y como les decía manden sugerencias y si quieren que alguien salga mas o que aclare puntos díganme; ahora como estoy un poco cargada de trabajo voy a escribir cortos pero espero que mas rápido (espero que cada 3 días mas o menos publique).

Bueno les agradezco todos los reviews y espero que me ayuden concursando en la dinámica de la Historia Un Loco Año De Travesuras plisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

**Unas Flores Extrañas y la Habitación.**

Hermione sonrió por el detalle tan lindo de Draco, que difícil le estaba siendo no sentirlo ahora cerca de ella, no sentir su olor entrar hasta sus pulmones y quedarse ahí para recordarle que no era un sueño.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo ya que solo con estar en su cuarto y en su cama la hacía sentirse en otro mundo y tenía que enfrentar a la realidad.... tenían que estar despierta con los niños y atenderlos.

Tomo sus cosas y con cuidado salió de el cuarto y se fue al suyo; se metió en la ducha y después de meditar un poco salió y se cambió dispuesta a pasársela bien.

Como de costumbre fue levanto a Marie y fue al cuarto de Richard, que los descubrió levantado jugando con su peluche favorito (hay que lindooooo ^^).

-Como esta el bebé mas hermoso del mundo- dijo Hermione cargándolo y dándole un beso como si este fuera de verdad su hijo.

-Pues mojado supongo- dijo Marie desde la puerta aún con la pijama puesta y tallándose los ojos.

-Marie te dije que te metieras a la ducha- Dijo Hermione con Richard en los brazos y con un tinte bastante falso de enojo.

-Hay mas tarde, tengo flojera.

-Eso no es nada nuevo en ti- Marie la vio con la mirada asesina que solía poner cuando le mencionaba el tema. Hermione solo se hecho a reír por la actitud de Marie.

-Bueno me vas a ayudar o solo te quedaras a verme feo .

-Esta bien- dijo Marie menos enojada.

Los tres se metieron en el baño y empezaron bañando a Richard en silencio, peor fue roto por Marie que dijo:

-Que vamos hacer en la tarde??

-No se, no he pensado en eso.

-Que bueno, tengo una idea.

-Cual es tu buena idea?

-Pues porque no vamos a explorar la mansión?

-Pero sería peligroso llevar a Richard y no lo puedo dejar solo.

-Pues que lo cuide Bimm.

-Quien???

-Bimm el elfo. No lo conoces??

-Pues no, de hecho no conozco a ninguno.

-Hay mujer- dijo con exasperación Marie- después te lo presentaré.

-Pero no se te hace peligroso?

-Que nunca has hecho algo peligroso en tu vida Hermione?

-Pues si, pero.... no quiero que te pase nada.

-Jajaja a mi no me pasa nada, creo que son puras excusas porque no me quieres acompañar.

-Esta bien- dijo con resignación Hermione 

Terminaron de bañar a Richard y Hermione consiguió con muchísimo esfuerzo que Marie se duchara (cochinita la niña jaja ^^)

El desayuno pasó rápido con la conversación amena pero con la sensación de la falta de Draco (Claro quien no extrañaría a ese bombón!!!!!!! ^^) 

-A que hora iremos a explorar???

-No comas ansias Hermione, pero yo creo que en la noche porque se disfruta más jajaja.

-Sabes, cuando tengas uso legal de la magia te temeré.

-Yo, porque???

-Si ahora me asustas, cuando sepas hacer magia peor.

-Si yo soy buena niña- dijo Marie con cara de inocencia que lucia extraña en ese rostro vivaz.

-Y yo soy la mujer maravilla.

-Que???

-Jamás te ha enseñado las caricaturas tu padre??

-Las que??

-Bueno jamás has visto un televisor muggle??

-No en mi vida he visto eso.

-Hay tienes mucho que aprender.

Diciendo esto los tres se encaminaron a la sala de estar, donde pasarían gran parte de la tarde explicándose muchos aparatos y cosas extrañas que habían visto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señorita Marie- Dijo un elfo desde la puerta.

-Si que quieres Bimm??

-Han mandado un arreglo de nuevo.

-Vamos a verlo?-Dijo Marie mas en tono de afirmación que en interrogación a Hermione.

-Ok, pero esta las tiraremos.

-Bueno, que lástima que se desperdicie tanto dinero.

-Ese es el problema del que las manda no?

-En fin .. como quieras.

Las dos salieron de la habitación dejando a Bimm encargado del bebé bastante entretenido por las gracias que el elfo ejecutaba ante el con gran destreza y felicidad.

Las dos se encontraron el recibidor de la casa con un arreglo demasiado grande, de hecho se podía decir que era uno de los mas grandes que habían visto. Las flores eran negras, pero de formas redonda en un principio y continuaban largas y angostas hacía arriba con unos pistilos delgados y tan plateados como la luna. Si su forma era extraña su olor también, no se podía describir, pero cuando el olor entraba a los pulmones de las chicas las estremecía y las hacía sentirse inseguras. El arreglo era suntuoso y se erguía de forma mas que elegante o sutil, siniestra, dejando ver claramente su rareza y aire majestuoso.

-Creo que ahora tu enamorado se ha dado cuenta de que esta en la oscuridad.

-O de plano ya desistió y es su ultimo arreglo.

-No lo sé- dijo Marie aún asombrada.

-Llámale a un elfo y que las tire.

-Por esta vez no te reprocharé, aunque las flores sean majestuosas me resultan siniestras.

-Vamos, nos espera Richard.  

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Marie estas segura que no es peligroso.

-Por milésima vez nooooo.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Ya, apúrate no seas miedosa, ya ni yo.

Hermione y Marie bajaban las escaleras, aunque Hermione se sentía demasiado espantada también la carcomía la duda si en esa habitación se encontraba o no la dichosa esencia o si habría que hacer algo mas para buscarla, pues esta tarde había recibido una carta de Harry donde le pedía que se apurara pues los mortífagos tenían avances, pistas, etc y ellos nada, mas que el tiempo según decía Harry se estaba acabando.

Llegaron al final de la escalera y vio como la Marie la conducía a la parte de atrás de esta, de pronto vio como Marie iba contado las tablas de madera oscura que cubrían la parte inferior de la pared. Se paró y en una tabla pegó 5 veces haciendo el  3º  golpe mas fuerte que los demás, cuando terminó la tabla se corría dejando el hueco donde bien podía caber una persona adulta.

-Deslízate por el hueco, yo iré primero-Diciendo esto se sentó en el hueco y se aventó.

-Bueno ahora o nunca-dijo Hermione tomando mucho aire y lanzándose.

Hermione sintió como se deslizaba por un túnel redondo y recto, cuando sentía que sus nervios no aguantarían mas, cayó en algo suave, abrió los ojos y vio que Marie estaba parada esperándola y ella se encontraba sentada en un colchón alto.

-Que tal el viaje- dijo con una sonrisa que se distinguía perfectamente en la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

-No veo nada- dijo Hermione incorporándose y sacudiendo el polvo que traía encima.

-Espera,- a continuación susurro algo incompresible e inmediatamente se prendieron 10 antorchas distribuidas en las paredes de la habitación dejando al descubierto una enorme estatua de un Dragón dorado con los ojos en forma amenazante.

-Que es eso??

-Un dragón, no lo ves??  

-Si pero...

-Si lo sé, es extraño, pero los Malfoy veneraban a los dragones desde tiempos remotos.

-Entonces por eso le pusieron Draco.

-Exacto.

-Pero que dijiste hace rato.

-Jaja, lengua antigua de los Malfoy, nadie excepto nosotros la conocemos.

-Ya veo- dijo admirando el cuarto y la estatua.

-Ven entremos.

-A donde?? – dijo Hermione buscando una puerta.

Marie susurro algo nuevamente a la estatua y está se movió, batiendo sus alas y creando un viento fuerte que Hermione no podía vencer, pero vio como Marie se deslizaba fácilmente y cuando la tomaba por la mano se calmaba alrededor de ella.

-Valla que ustedes se toman muy apecho la seguridad.

-Pues si, y eso que no lo has visto todo.

-Y como supiste que tenías que hablar en ese idioma??

-Pues no pasaba nada cuando llegue aquí, por lo que un día me puse a investigar y ¡zaz! encontré la historia que veneraban a los Dragones y con un lenguaje se comunicaban para que la información en tiempos malos no se filtrara.

-Interesante, espero que algún día me prestes esa información

-Cuando quieras- dijo Marie llevándola por un pasadizo estrecho y húmedo.

Después de unos minutos conversando y caminando por el pasadizo llegaron a otro cuarto donde al entrar se encendieron las llamas en la chimenea que estaba enfrente de una pequeña sala azul. Hermione se sentó en la sala, y vio que ahí no había pociones ni nada fuera de lo común.

-Descansando??, pero si no falta llegar a lo que te interesa!!!- dijo Marie con una sonrisa por la mala condición en que se encontraba Herm.

-Uff, continuemos-dijo poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

-No te preocupes no falta mucho.

Hermione vio como Marie iba a la chimenea y cerca de un reloj apretaba una figura que formaba parte del tapiz, pero que estaba extrañamente resaltada si te detenías a observarla con detenimiento.

El fuego de la chimenea se evaporó dejándose ver otro hueco; Marie se puso en posición de gateo y pasó por el espacio seguida por Hermione. Legaron sin mucho esfuerzo a otra habitación, pero esta era enorme y cuando Marie dijo de nuevo las palabras para que se prendieran las antorchas Hermione pudo ver que era mas enorme de lo que pensaba.

Hermione vio la habitación llena de botellas de distintos colores y formas, un escritorio aun con papeles, que solo hojeó, y un pilar con una caja negra y símbolos plateados que al acercase a ella no pudo abrir.

-No lo intentes mas, yo llevo mucho tiempo tratándola de abrir sin éxito.

-Como fuiste capas de llegar hasta aquí.

-Con simple deducción- dijo orgullosa de su inteligencia.

-O podrían haber seguido a otros, como nosotros lo hicimos- Marie y Hermione voltearon al mismo tiempo viendo como dos figuras salían de la nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, jajajaj los dejé en la mejor parte, que malvada soy jajaja.

Pero así no has hecho las mismas escritoras que dejan inconclusa la historia y con los nervios de punta. 

Por otra parte muchísimas gracias por los reviews q mandaron y si se preguntan como esta loca depresiva pudo sacar un capitulo tannnn romántico, es q ese siempre ha sido mi sueño frustrado T_T y la fantasía de todas no??

Espero que manden mas reviews y sigan leyendo mi historia que se acerca a lo mas bueno, pero no al final jajaja.

Nos vemos luego.... 

PD. quiero dormirrrr,  se que a nadie de aquí le importa pero tenía que decirlo jaja


	17. Un Rojo Amanecer

La mayoría de los personajes son de JK Rowling para mi gran desgracias.

Advertencia, las personas demasiado sensibles no lean este capitulo.

Sin mas detalle entro a el.

Rojo amanecer

Hermione y Marie vieron como Rose y Robert salieron de la nada. Aún no reaccionaban ante la sorpresa y en sus cabezas se originaban pensamiento sin parar. Rose fue la primera en reaccionar e inmediatamente le lanzó un hechizo que dejo inmovilizada a Hermione y otro a Marie. 

-Sabía que ustedes me ayudarían a terminar mi trabajo- dijo con cinismo.

-Que haces aquí- acertó a decir Marie que no comprendía la situación.

-Pues mi trabajo niña insolente-dijo Rose dándole indicaciones a Robert de que se dirigiera a esa caja extraña que momentos antes Hermione había inspeccionado.

-Desde luego que le debemos el éxito a nuestra _querida _Hermione- dijo Robert acentuando las palabras con tonos ácidos.

-Que demonios hacen aquí?-dijo con tono autoritario Marie.

-Como siempre de entrometida- dijo Rose tomando el frasco que le tendía Robert.

-Bueno Rose podríamos decirles, que al cabo no podrán contarlo- dijo riéndose Robert y después acompañado de Rose.

-Tiene razón, porque no contarles- empezando a pasearse entre los casi inmóviles cuerpos de Marie y Hermione- empecemos por desenmascarar  a esta- dijo Rose tomando bruscamente a Hermione por el pelo- Esta que tu crees que te aguanta todo el día, no es mas que una empleaducha del ministerio que vino a encontrar esto- dijo alzando una botella de color verde con un tapón de calavera emanado de la boca de esta una serpiente que se enrollaba en toda la botella y que contenía un liquido viscoso que al moverse se quedaba pegado en las paredes de la botella- si, apoco creíste que de verdad te apreciaba jajaja, pues no solo estaba contigo por interés, ella solo cumplía con el ordenes de ineptos que no quieren ver a mi señor retornar-Hermione vio como la cara de Marie se trasformaba de desprecio a incertidumbre y duda y solo acertó a menear la cabeza para darle a entender a la niña que no era cierto.

-No te sorprenda mocosa, ningún humano es capaz de soportarte por mas de 5 minutos, por qué crees que tu padre contrata niñeras y nunca pasa tiempo contigo.

-No es cierto, tu mientes-dijo Marie con todo el odio y desprecio que su corazón de niña albergaba.

-Jajaja mentira si dijera lo contrario, acéptalo eres un estorbo en la vida de tu padre, imagínate lo eres para los demás? -dijo Rose levantándola del suelo con una mano y apretando sus uñas contra la piel de la niña.

-Tenemos que ir por el otro-dijo Robert levantando también a Hermione.

-Te espero en el vestíbulo- dijo Rose que se adelantaba con Marie sujeta.  

Robert miró a Hermione con dolo y le dijo:

-Eres una estúpida Hermione, nos hubiéramos divertido de no ser tu negativas.

-Tu eres un estúpido por pensar que yo te hubiera aceptado- dijo Hermione con enojo.

-Claro que me hubieras aceptado porque yo soy mas hombre que Malfoy.

-Eso no lo creo.

-Pues ahora mismo lo comprobarás- Robert empezó a besar a Hermione y esta se sentía impotente a no poder moverse o golpearlo, el solo sentirlo cerca le repugnaba ahora que sabía toda la verdad que encerraba su interés desmedido hacía ella.  

-Mejor no,- dijo separándose de ella- ya habrá tiempo para esto.

-Estúpido, te dejas manejar por el recuerdo de un ser que se hacia llamar mago y lord-dijo Hermione sin medir el peligro que venía. Robert no le contestó y se limitó a llevarla entre los distintos pasadizos que los habían llevado hasta ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de al oscuro vestíbulo se encontraron con Rose que sostenía entre sus brazos a Richard y a Marie tendida en el suelo con golpes en la cara y sangre cerca de la boca. -Ya tenemos todo-Rose- larguémonos de aquí.

Robert amordazó a Hermione para que no hiciera ruido y levitó a Marie que se encontraba inconsciente seguramente por lo golpes que recibió.

Caminaron fuera de la mansión y se adentraron en el bosque que bordeaba las orillas de la imponente casa que es ese momento se hallaba oscura y lúgubre.

Llevaban mas de una hora caminado entre la maleza que conformaba el bosque cuando llegaron a un claro donde estaba dispuesto un altar con trece pilares de piedra y en el centro una piedra liza, grande y en forma circular.

Rose puso a Richard en la piedra y amarró en un pilar a Marie.

-Tendrás la fortuna de ver renacer a nuestro señor a pesar de no merecer el honor-Dijo Rose a Hermione. 

-Tu sabes que eso jamás pasará- dijo convencida Hermione, sin saber porque.

-Es mas, tu nos ayudarás-dijo Robert apuntándole con la varita.

-No!!!-dijo Hermione

Robert le quito el hechizo que la inmovilizaba e inmediatamente le lanzó el imperius que la dejó en trance.

-Cuando empezamos?-dijo impaciente Robert.

-Solo un momento mas, pero nosotros tenemos que hacer el sacrificio.

-El sacrificio será el niño y le daremos uno extra- señalando a Hermione.

-Yo pensé que querías a esa para divertirte.

-Pues ya no.

El tiempo requerido por Rose pasó rápido entre el incomodo murmullo del viento colado entre las ramas y el frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Rose despertó a Marie y le dijo:

-Mira tienes un lugar privilegiado para ver el espectáculo- Rose se dio la vuelta destapó a Richard y lo colocó exactamente en el centro de la piedra.

Marie vio como Rose y Robert empezaban a recitar palabras que sus oídos no tenían sentido, pero ante los demonios ocultos en la tierra resultaba un cántico y palabras maravillosas.  

Se empezó a sentir un aire que helaba el alma hasta del ser mas valiente y en el centro de la piedra se empezó a formar una figura extraña con humo que provenía del suelo profano y vio con horror como un ser de ojos rojos estaba encima de su hermano y le preguntaba con una voz profunda y densa decía:

-A quien quieren despertar desde mi reino?

-A nuestro señor Lord Voldemort- dijo Rose con voz segura aunque dentro de ella el miedo la invadía.

-Su señor soy yo y Voldemort es mi aliado.

-Nosotros queremos devolver a la vida a su aliado, dijo Robert rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok, otra vez lo deje en lo bueno y disculpen por el retrazo pero he estado en exámenes y he escrito 3 veces el capi y este es el mejor la vdd los otros están del caño. Espero muchos reviews no sean malos ¡!!!  
Nos vemos pronto, bueno eso espero y también q este capi no esté muy malo.

Bye 


	18. El Aliado

Holass comunidad vengo de nuevo con mi fic me estado tardando porq' estoy leyendo un libro por cierto muy bueno jejeje y me han desviado la atención de mi fic, lo siento, pero bueno ya estoy de nuevo, me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas chicas q me escriben y la mayoría conozco sus fic, por ejemplo los de Ross Malfoy, muy buenos léanlos jaja aunq' no he dejado review con eso de que me presionan con q me desconecten jajaja, por cierto por ti me hice aficionada a evanescence jajaja, desde q leí tu fic Bring me to life , pero bueno la vdd esta buenísimos, Otro Luna-Wood muy bueno el confín, pero q mala eres no lo has actualizado desde hace siglos, mejor me callo yo siempre tardo mucho jaja, Bueno un gran reconocimiento a la Peye Malfoy que se ha aventado mi fic en una sentada wua, que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi también me gusta tu fic jaja, espero verte pronto con un nuevo capi.

Gracias Diana si me fue bien, quiere decir q das buena suerte jajaja y la vdd no se como los exámenes son tan absorbentes, a mi también me pasa mucho q me meto a Internet sin permiso de mis papás jaja, pero bueno espero q a ti también te haya ido bien en tus exámenes.

El aliado 

_-Nosotros queremos devolver a la vida a su aliado, dijo Robert rápidamente.___

La voz densa del demonio surgió de nuevo diciendo:

-Quien lo recibirá y cuidará?

Rose se atrevió a alzar la voz diciendo: - EL niño lo recibirá y ella lo cuidará, dijo señalando a Hermione.

-Denle al que lo recibirá algo de mi aliado.

Robert ordenó a Hermione que con un cuchillo de empuñadura negra con grabado extraños abriera un brazo de Richard.  Hermione bajo el imperius hizo lo que mandaban a pesar de la cara aterrada de Marie y la actitud de Richard.

Cuando el brazo de Richard estaba abierto por toda la extensión de este Robert vació sobre este la esencia de Voldemort viendo como en el momento del contacto la piel del niño se quemaba juntándose con la otra parte abierta. El llanto del niño era acompañado con lo gritos de Marie llenos de impotencia y confusión al ver a Hermione ayudar en tan horrible acto; Marie trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras y salir corriendo para ayudar a su hermano, pero sus fuerzas de niña eran nulas.

El demonio empezó a decir todas la blasfemias conocidas en su mundo e imaginables así como horrorosas para los hombres y de entre la tierra que se abría como dando a entender el asco que le producía, salía el espíritu de Voldemort con figura similar al primero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco aún no podía creer que la junta convocada por Rose no existía, no lo comprendía, llegando a casa le hablaría para saber realmente que había pasado. CASA ya quería llegar mas bien tenía urgencia de llegar, tenia un extraño presentimiento , claro que nada pasaría estando Hermione ahí, pero de todas formas quería estar con ella, abrazarla y juntos quedarse hasta el amanecer como lo había hecho antes de irse. Vio que los horarios de los aviones que saldrían aun faltaban horas, *Si me aparezco- una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro- espero acordarme como lo hacía de joven jajaja*

Draco sigilosamente entro a un baño del aeropuerto y checando que este estaba desierto desapareció con un ¡Plop!

Apareció en el recibidor de su casa, estaba diferente  o era su idea??, pero oyó un ruido y voces extrañas, rápidamente subió las escaleras y vio que hay estaba Potter .

-Que haces aquí?- dijo con desagrado porque a pesar del pasado no lograba superar su rencor   y desdén por el.

-Donde esta Hermione, Malfoy- Dijo Harry con la misma cortesía de Draco.

-Queee???-dijo apartándolo  y viendo que el cuarto de Richard estaba siendo registrado por un grupo de aurores. -Salgan todos de aquí y tu explícame donde esta mi hijo????

Harry vio con preocupación a los aurores y le pregunto con un tono desconcertado.

-No ... no sabes donde están tus hijos ...o Hermione??

-No seas estúpido Potter, acabo de llegar y contéstame.

-Muchachos registren la mansión y los alrededores, tu Merton avisa a los demás para que los busquen por toda la ciudad.

-Potter no me hagas perder la paciencia y dime donde están mis hijos y Hermione- dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo unos centímetros.

-Malfoy ellos no están  aquí, yo vine para buscar la esencia de Voldemort, que TU ESTAS ESCONDIENDO.

-QUE TE PASA ESTA CASA NO HAY NADA DE ESE Y COMO QUE NO ESTAN AQUÍ, EXPLICATE.

-MIRA ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CONTIGO Y HERMIONE CORRE PELIGRO AL IGUAL QUE TUS HIJOS-dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación seguido por un Draco iracundo.  

Harry empezó a dictar ordenes a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino; Draco aun no tenían respuestas, por lo que agarró al mas joven de los aurores lo levanto por la camisa.

-Tu, me vas a decir que demonios está pasando- dijo Draco rojo de la ira, por lo que el joven empezó a tartamudearle la historia, o al menos lo que el sabía. Draco al terminar de escuchar el relato del asustadizo joven estaba mas enojado con Potter y Hermione, pero ahora lo mas importante era encontrar a sus hijos.

-Potter donde piensas que están mis hijos- dijo con su tono seco y enojado .

-No se, pero tenemos que actuar rápido si no los quieres ver muertos.

-Que ha pasa....

Draco fue interrumpido por un grito lastimero que provenía del bosque y vio a Harry, los dos empezaron a correr adentrándose en el bosque en una frenética carrera por saber si ese lugar era la reunión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu serás como mi hijo, conquistarás la tierra para mi reinado y tu recompensa será inmensa.

-Si padre, lo haré.

-Ahora ve a tu nuevo cuerpo y empieza tu misión.

Robert ordenó a Hermione que abriese de nuevo el brazo de Richard. Hermione tomó a Richard con una mano, con la otra levanto el cuchillo y lo enterró en medio del pecho del niño, provocando que un río de sangre cubriera el cuerpo del bebé.

-Hermionnneeee- gritó Harry y Draco que se encontraban cerca de los pilares.

La conciencia de Hermione poco a poco volvía, como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, su autonomía volvía y con ello se horrorizaba de lo que tenía en sus brazos, un Richard lleno de sangre, un cuchillo empuñado en su mano y los espíritus desterrados y temidos cerca de ella.

De inmediato vinieron detrás de Harry y Draco un grupo de aurores que tenían sus varitas listas para la batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose y Robert trataban de contener a los aurores y el demonio le dijo finalmente a Voldemort:

-Cumple con tu palabra- desapareciendo entre la tierra que nuevamente se abría. 

Hermione tomó a Richard en sus brazos tratando que se parara la hemorragia producida por la herida que ella misma le había causado.

-Que haces aquí Voldemort, tu ya no eres de este mundo.

-No lo creas Potter, aun no me has vencido- dijo lanzando un bola negra que casi le pega a Harry.

De inmediato Harry le contestó con un hechizo, pero este traspasó sin hacer el menor daño.

-Pensé que eras mas inteligente Potter, no me puedes dañar, pero yo a ti si jajaja.

Draco al darse cuenta de la situación fue con Hermione, le arrebató a Richard de los brazos. Y le dijo:

-Libera a Marie y sígueme.

Hermione corrió donde se encontraba atada Marie, aflojo las cadenas y le dijo:

-Vamos, tenemos que ponerte a salvo.

-Si, me tengo que poner a salvo, pero de ti- dijo corriendo donde se encontraba su padre desesperado con Richard desmayado en sus brazos.

Harry seguía peleando con Voldemort y al ver que aun se encontraban ahí les gritó:

-Váyanseeeeee- evadiendo otra bola negra.

Draco desaprecio con Richard y Hermione tomó a Marie en sus brazos con mucho esfuerzo ya que la niña se rehusaba siquiera a tocarla, cuando la sujeto bien cerca de ella imitando a Draco desapreció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-Traidora, no se quien es peor tu o Rose- dijo marie cuando consiguió liberarse de los brazos de Hermione.

-Marie, las cosas no son lo que tu piensas-dijo tratando de calmarla.

-COMO QUE NO SON LO QUE PIENSO SI YO TE VI HERIR A MI HERMANO.

-Marie por favor estaba dominada por un maldición.

-NO TE CREO NADA, POR TU CULPA RICHARD ESTÁ CASI MUERTO EN ESTE HOSPITAL.

-Si lo se, pero yo no quería, la maldición me obligaba.

Marie se dio la vuelta dejando a Hermione en medio del pasillo donde todo el personal las había estado observando en su pelea. Hermione se sentó en el piso, todo había pasado tan rápido que aun no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se encontraba herido por la pelea que sostuvo con Voldemort y Richard..... el... estaba entre la vida y la muerte, todo por su culpa había fallado con su misión y peor aún se había dejado dominar por la maldición.

La frustración de Hermione fluyo en forma de lágrimas, no podía ya, todo estaba en su contra y eso que aún no había visto a Draco. Como explicarle todo lo que había pasado?? Ese era un gran problema pues ni siquiera ella se acordaba muy bien, solo tenía pequeños fragmentos que llegaban tan rápido como desaparecían.

-Hermione Granger??-dijo un médico que se encontraba cerca de ella

-Si soy yo- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-El señor Potter la llama.

Hermione siguió al médico por el pasillo hasta que este le indico una puerta, el medico se retiro y Hermione abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación que ocupaba un Harry golpeado y débil.

-Que.. pasó .. Mione?-dijo con un tono pausado y adolorido.

-No recuerdo muy bien Harry- dijo sentándose y llorando cerca de el. Harry le acarició el pelo calmándola un poco- Rose y Robert llegaron a la casa, sacaron la esencia, Robert me lanzó el imperius y ya no recuerdo mucho, solo que desperté con Richard en los brazos sangrando, que hice Harry?? Dime- dijo levantando la vista con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Después mione....después- dijo Harry acariciando otra vez el pelo de Hermione que se encontraba esparcido por su cama.

-Harry- dijo Ginny desde la puerta, entro y lo abrazó- Mione que te pasa- dijo Ginny cuando vio a su mejor amiga llorando con deseperación.

-Cariño... llévatela de aquí ... por favor- dijo casi en un susurro para que Hermione no lo oyera- dale un .... un calmante.

-Pero...

-No a mi déjame descansar y dormir... estaré bien.

Ginny tomó a Hermione de un brazo la abrazó y saco del cuarto de Harry.

-Mione, nos vamos a mi casa, pero tranquilízate, estamos contigo.

-Como me tranquilizo, si lo único que me acuerdo es que herí a un niño inocente.

-No es cierto, te obligaron, que es muy distinto. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un capítulo mas, no muy bueno, pero q hacer, creo que la bronquitis que medio me dejo bastante tonta, de por si ya estoy jaja pero créanme que 8 días en la cama sin poder levantarte tiene sus estragos. Es que aparte de estar leyendo un libro me enferme  T_T y aún me siento mal pero bueno espero que este virus ceda lo mas rápido jaja. 

Espero q me mande muchos reviews ¡!!!!!! Y gracias a las personas q consideran que esta buena esta historia jaja

Nos vemos pronto con el final 

Hermione De Malfoy 

NO HAY MUJER FEA... SOLO BELLEZA RARA    ;)


	19. Después de la calamidad

Hola comunidad!!!! Ya los extrañaba, pero he aquí otra vez escribiendo, ahora me tengo que disculpar porque no he escrito en un buen tiempo, pero estuvimos en exámenes (vdd majo) ,cuando ya los terminamos pues no se me ocurría nada y ya cuando tuve la idea pues ya era 25 dic 6.00am jaja (la fiestas en mi familia con mis primos duran muyy tarde ^^) y pues tenía que dormir jaja aparte que no he pisado mi casa en mmmm 2, 3, 4 días??? Creo que ahora si la cruda moral y del cuerpo estuvo buena ya ni tengo conciencia de lo que hago jajaja, pero bueno voy a contestar los reivews yo se que quieren saber que pasó con Voldie  y que dejé muchas cosas inconclusas pero para eso está este capítulo.  

POR CIERTO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS !!!!!! Y A DISFRUTAR LA VACACIONES QUE BUENA FALTA NOS HACEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ema1: **al contrario gracias a ti que lees mi fic, espero verte con mas capis de tu historia y que sigas leyendo la mía. nos vemos!!!!!

**Majo: **hay niña, pues ya se que mi historia esta muy buena por eso soy la hermana mas inteligente, ntc ya sabes que eres muy inteligente pero floja como ninguna eso si jaja (defecto de familia jaja ) Por cierto si estuve enferma, que no te preocupes por tu hermana (adoptiva) es algo diferente T_T y que leas mis fic veinte millones de años después pues tampoco es mi culpa Y_Y.

Ya se que tenemos que seguir escribiendo la otra historia, pero oye es difícil llevar a cabo dos fics a la vez, al menos para mi; pero después de vacaciones tan merecidas de navidad lo publicaremos.

**Angie_SBM: **geracias por leer mi fic, que bueno que te haya gustado la trama, a mi en lo personal me encantan los dr/hr pero hay tantos que por eso me busque esta trama bastante diferente a lo que muchos escriben o eso espero jaja **. **Como tu dices quien diría que la matada fuera a quedar de niñera pero así son las ironías de la vida no?? Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y si tienes una no dudes en decirme!! 

**Javiera: **Hola , bueno pues no te pude responder 1.- porque ni yo sabía que iba hacer jaja  y ya cuando me llegó la idea pues te estaría diciendo que va a pasar en la historia y prefiero a una lectora cautiva que por dar adelantos no lo leas. Espero que este capi te resuelva algunas dudas, algunas ... porque eso del perdón va estar...  uppppsss se me salió un detalle, pero bueno nos vemos por aquí.

**Luna Wood: **si ya he estado medio apartada de escribir, pero he vuelto!!!!!!! Te respondería, pero para que si la mayoría de tus preguntas están en el fic, solo que si para nuestra gran desgracia Richard si tiene la esencia de Voldemort, pero no te preocupes nada malo le pasará, es demasiado lindo que no le pude hacer mal (que la idea original era que muriera, pero no tengo corazón para matarlo). Espero con ansia la continuación del confín ehh por cierto en msn no me acuerdo si te tengo o no, pero como ya casi no me conecto a Hermione...@hot... Mejor te doy gorocha13@hotmail.com.

**Jorg: **holaaa me halaga que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme y que te guste mi fic. En serio yo también soy de las personas que no dejan muchos reviews, aunque ahora trato de hacerlo, pero muchísimas gracias, es bueno saber que mi historia gusta. Nos vemos por aquí y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**BB:** hola gracias ya si ya en ese tiempo me anda con la enfermedad, pero bueno si se que ese capi esta bastante triste pero como que lo ánimos me andan fallando últimamente, si creo que he hechos sufrir bastante a la pobre de herm aunque todavía le falta cosillas por resolver, pero por algo pasan las cosas. Bueno también ha sufrido Draco, Marie, etc pero ya mero se resolverán las cosas.

Besos a ti también guapa!!! (por cierto haber si me podrías dejar tu mail o si me mandas uno para saber tu msn, el mío es gorocha13@hotmail.com)

**Poly Morgana R: **gracias por lo del capi, aunque siento que estuvo un poco inconcluso de algunos aspectos y muy corto, pero que lástima que te decepcioné con eso de muy pronto pero ya estamos aquí, después de tantos exámenes, falta de inspiración y fiestas jeje. Te veo por aquí.

**Kelpie: **bueno gracias por leer mi historia, que bueno que te guste y que la consideres muy buena (aunque yo a veces no lo creo ^^U), sorry por no actualizar pronto, pero también me puedes dejar tu mail y te aviso cada vez que actualice, aunque no va ser ya muchos capis esta historia se esta acabando. Eso de que herm se va a quedar con Draco no se, pues lo estoy cavilando..... pero eso espero aunque no te lo puedo garantizar conociéndome jeje. Nos vemos por aquí y si tienes un fic no dudes en decirme bye.

Se me olvidaba, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. y la historia que hago basada en ellos no me es retribuida de ningún modo. (bueno salvo de los amables mensajes de los lectores que son mas importantes que otra cosa)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Después de la calamidad

Hermione se despertó un poco confundida, trataba de reconocer el lugar que estaba, pero estaba bastante adormilada tanto de los sentidos como de la memoria. Se incorporó en la cama lentamente tratando de despejarse y sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos enmarañados por el sueño intranquilo se movieran al compás. Se frotó los ojos y salió del cuarto que hacía pocos minutos dormía en una cama de sábanas blancas y colcha roja.

Se encontró con Ginny e inmediatamente los recuerdos se vinieron a su mente con un remolino que la sacudió física y mentalmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó amablemente Ginny, que recordaba el estado en que se había dormido su amiga hacía un día.

-No se si mejor o peor- dijo abatida Hermione sentándose, en el borde de un sillón pequeño que estaba cerca de ella, para recuperarse del mareo que le sobrevino.

-Herm, no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar- dijo abrazándola al ver que las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo... como está... Richard?- dijo entrecortadamente

-Ayer en la noche nos avisaron que salió del peligro, aunque aún esta en observación.

-¿Ayer?.. pero yo... me fui y no sabían si... sobreviviría.

-Si, pero has dormido un día entero- dijo con una sonrisa maternal, era casi la misma que ponía su madre cuando veía a Harry.

-Siento que la fuerzas se me van, no creo que haya dormido tanto.

-Es normal Herm, lo que pasaste no fue algo pequeño.

-¿Y Harry... cómo está?

-Mucho mejor, creo que saldrá hoy; aunque no les gusta mucho la idea a los médicos, pero tu mas que nadie conoces lo poco que le gustan a Harry los hospitales.

-Si.. lo sé.

-Podríamos ir por el en la tarde, ¿Qué te parece Herm?

-Si, necesito hablar con el.

-Vamos a desayunar!!- dijo Ginny con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque sabía que a Hermione no le gustaría mucho lo que le contaría Harry.

Las dos fueron a la cocina, Hermione solo se sentó en la barra y observó como Ginny cocinaba con habilidad mágicamente el desayuno.

Ginny se sentía nerviosa, pues Hermione estaba observándola y por todo lo que había pasado con ella desde que su hermano... y lo que tenía pasar ahora, pues si se decía que conocía un poco a Malfoy, sabía que este no iba tener una buena reacción con ella; aunándole que la prensa había hecho grandes desplegaos sobre lo que había acontecido, la vida del Malfoy, la de ella y pues todo lo que el accidente había provocado. 

Ginny termino de hacer el desayuno, le sirvió y se sentó con una taza de café para su amiga y para ella, ahogándose las dos en sus reflexiones y temores.

Hermione temía principalmente a la reacción de Draco, pues si Marie había visto todo y no había sido del todo compresiva, no esperaba como reaccionara el, que seguramente se había enterado de lo que hacía en su casa y podría malinterpretar todo lo que hizo.

Terminaron el desayuno en el mismo silencio pesado y el ambiente tenso con el que habían empezado. Ginny se atrevió a derrumbarlo diciendo:

-¿Nos arreglamos para ir al hospital, o prefieres quedarte un rato mas?

-Me arreglo un poco mejor- Herm * tenía que saber que había pasado después de que se fue y como se encontraba Richard, aunque el encontrarse a Draco la ponía nerviosa, no sabía que le iba a decir o que le diría el*-Solo que te tengo que pedir un favor muy grande. 

-Lo que quieras Herm- dijo un mas tranquila Ginny 

-¿Me prestas ropa y me dejas asearme por favor? 

-Desde luego no faltaba mas- dijo entrando a se cuarto y buscando un poco de ropa para Hermione.

-¿Vive aquí Harry?- viendo como unas camisas de hombre sobresalían del closet.

-Pues...si-dijo Ginny bastante roja por la vergüenza, venía de una familia de tradiciones y sabía como pensaban la mayoría de su relación con Harry.

-Me alegro, se habían tardado demasiado- dijo sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no reflejaba la vitalidad y alegría que la caracterizaba.

Hermione tomó la falda negra y la blusa blanca que le tendía su amiga junto con unas botas negras no muy altas, era una suerte que Ginny y ella se parecieran en cuerpo y complexión, porque fuera de eso eran totalmente diferentes.

Se metió a la ducha, que si bien el baño no era grande le entraba mucha luz y estaba decorado en un azul tenue muy al estilo de su amiga. Dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, como queriendo que el frío se disipara, pero tenía la certeza que el su frío no venía del clima sino de sus propias preocupaciones y remordimientos.

Se vistió y salió rápidamente del baño, vio como Ginny la estaba esperando en la  sala sentada con una expresión abstraída y vaga, que denotaba la preocupación por lo que pasaba.

-Estoy lista-dijo Hermione tocando el hombro de su amiga que reaccionó saltando un poco de su lugar.

-Bien, salgamos- dijo incorporándose del sillón.

-Por cierto, ¿Usaremos tu coche o el método mágico?

-Mmm, creo que el método mágico sería mejor.

-¿Aparecernos?, hace mucho que no hago eso- dijo Hermione con cara no muy optimista.

-Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida Herm, eso me lo enseñaste tu.

-Tienes razón- dijo aún sin estar muy convencida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Marie, ve a casa por favor. Izette  te llevará- dijo un cansado Draco

-Pero papá, yo quiero estar con Richard.

-Marie me ayudas mas si se que estas en casa, aparte mas tarde podrías venir, ya que te hayas aseado  y dormido un buen rato, lo necesitas.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que lo necesita eres tú.

-Por primera vez en tu vida obedéceme sin replicar, por favor- dijo Draco tallándose los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y las lágrimas.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Irás por mi más tarde?

-Lo prometo- dijo Draco recargándose mas en la silla.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es Izette?

-La secretaria de Lidia.

-¿Ehh?

-Ahí viene- dijo Draco y Marie volteo a ver una muchacha bajita de poca edad con rasgos comunes, pero una sonrisa amplia, sincera y amigable.

-Izette ella es mi hija, por favor llévatela a la casa.

-Si claro Draco, no te preocupes por nada- dijo sonriendo aún más.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo esta la oficina?

-Funcionando como siempre, ocúpate de tus hijos primero. 

-Esta bien- dijo Draco tratando de sonreír, pero no le salió mas que un pequeño movimiento en sus labios.

Draco vio como se alejaban Izette y Marie, tenía tiempo de conocer a Izette era mas que una empleada, siempre estaba disponible para hablar con todos y prestar ayuda, la iba poner de su secretaria pero primero quería que aprendiera bien con Lidia que debía de hacer. De hecho la había tenido como su amiga y confidente tiempo atrás, pero la llegada de Hermione trastornó su viada en todos los sentidos en que lo pudiera ver.

Le dolía que su hijo estuviera en el hospital, pero mas le dolía la forma en que Hermione intentó conseguir la esencia. Se sentía usado y dominado por una mujer que no había dudado en usar su encanto y los sentimientos de el para lograr su objetivo. Nunca le debió de creer, pero era tanta la necesidad que tenía de afecto que se logró seducir un por una cara bella y un cuerpo perfumado, unas palabras lanzadas al viento y la pasión desenfrenada. 

No sabía si era ese su castigo por el dolor que una vez el le causo a ella, pero si lo era estaba siendo muy efectivo. Se sorprendía de si mismo por no haber visto la intención de ella antes, el que se jactaba de ser desconfiado y de nunca caer en los enredos de una falda y cara bonita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y Ginny aparecieron enfrente del cuarto de Harry, tocaron suavemente la puerta y la voz cansada de Harry les contestó:

-Pase.

-Hola amor- dijo Ginny inclinándose a la cama en que estaba acostado Harry para darle un beso.

-Hola-dijo dándole otro beso antes de que se enderezara -Herm me alegra verte mejor.

-Hola Harry , ¿Cómo estas?

-Ya mejor, creo.

-¿Si vas a salir hoy? – dijo Hermione riendo un poco.  

-Si, a fuerzas ya no aguanto un minuto mas aquí. No es que me queje del servicio, es que extraño mi casa- Dijo sonriéndole a Ginny de forma pícara.

-Bueno, necesito ver si te dejan salir y talvez firmar los papeles- Dijo Ginny caminando a la puerta- en un momento vengo.

-Oblígalos si no me quieren dejar salir.

-Vamos a ver- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-Harry, se que no es el mejor momento...- dijo empezando titubeante Hermione- pero quiero saber que pasó después de...

-No, es un buen momento, antes de que se de la versión falsa.

-¿Hay una versión falsa?

-Si claro, no podemos decir que el hijo de Draco tiene la esencia de Voldemort y que este volvió desde... donde haya estado en forma de espíritu y que no se le podía atacar.

-Tienes razón.

-No quiero abrumarte con los detalles, que si he de ser sincero, ni siquiera tengo el vívido recuerdo.

-Sabes que no quiero exactitud, solo quiero saber que pasó. No recuerdo nada casi.

-Es lo mejor que te podría pasar- vio como la cara de Hermione tenía una expresión que no lo dejaría hasta que no supiese la verdad- pero si insistes en saberlo...

Harry empezó contándole la pelea que habían tenido Draco cuando lo encontró registrando la mansión y que llegaron cuando la esencia ya había sido puesta en el niño por ella bajo el hechizo de _imperius_. 

-Pero ¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno con la suerte que el cosmos le ha dado al niño que vivió Voldemort regresó de donde había venido- dijo con sorna Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues... solo a ti te confesaré la verdad... -  Dijo Harry titubeando.

-Sabes que no diré nada que no se de en la versión que darás.

-... Ya sabía que la muerte estaba cerca... así que recordé a mi madre... y por así decirlo le pedí ayuda...es algo increíble.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues mi madre acudió a mi llamado y me ayudó, creo que aún esta pendiente de mí. 

-Harry es un lazo indestructible, es tu madre nunca te negaría la ayuda, menos por lo que hizo- dijo Hermione acariciándole el pelo.

-Herm, ya no te tortures con lo que pasó, no es culpa tuya.

-Creo que de nada sirve que me lo digas cuando los demás y yo misma si lo considero.

-El niño no tendrá daños salvo la pérdida de sangre y tal vez unos que otros poderes demás.

-Si, pero eso no me quita la responsabilidad... ni el odio que me tendrá...- en ese momento entró Ginny y se aproximo a donde estaban ellos.

-Hoy te dejan salir.

-Que bien.

-Pero primero te tendrán que inspeccionar y darte recomendaciones.

-Hay no, ¿Qué no se puede evitar?

-No- dijo Ginny riéndose de la actitud de Harry.

-Oigan los dejaré para que te revisen y te alistes, ¿Los veo en la cafetería o ...?  

-En la cafetería está bien- dijo Ginny 

Hermione abrió la puerta y vio como una enfermera robusta de tez sonrosada con aspecto bonachón se acercaba a la cama donde descansaba Harry. Hermione salió riéndose de el cuarto, aunque su risa fue rápidamente eclipsada por el recuerdo de lo que había hablado con Harry hacía unos instantes.

Como autómata caminó entre los pasillos blancos con una franja azul, pasando por todas las diferentes áreas que este tenía sin prestarles la mas mínima atención e incluso golpeando a unas cuantas personas que se atravesaban en su caminata y molestas al no tener una respuesta de ella se giraban indignadas sin dirigirle la palabra.

Llegó así casi sin darse cuenta de donde caminaba a la cafetería, amplía, llenas de mesa con el servicio para prepararse uno mismo el café y como una vendedora que ofrecía algunos bocadillos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el médico que recién salía del cuarto de su hijo, se acercó para preguntarle el estado de Richard, pero el médico anticipándose le dijo:

-El se encuentra bien, a pesar de que perdió mucha sangre, pero no se preocupe en unos cuantos días lo tendrá de nuevo en su casa.

Draco sonrió francamente, como no lo había hecho durante estos días de tensión y sufrimiento. No sabía que decirle al médico, si gracias, porque, cuando podré estar con el...

-Debe descansar señor Malfoy, sino estará usted aquí de inquilino. Tómese un café, como y tranquilice sus nervios, por ahora estará una enfermera al cuidado de su hijo.

-Yo... gracias...ahora vengo.

El médico se retiro con paso calmado, reflejando la certeza de que Richard estaría mejor muy pronto. Draco decidió hacerle caso y se encaminó a la cafetería, tenía que descasar quería quedarse con su hijo toda la noche y tendría que estar mas calmado para hacerlo.

Con paso rápido como era su costumbre cuando su humor era bueno se dirigió a la cafetería, con el simple anuncio del doctor sus ánimos había vuelto a subir, aunque también lo seguía atormentado su torpeza y la mentira que le había hecho Hermione. Pero ya no quería pensar en ella, la iba dejar como asunto olvidado, nunca más tendría y querría verla, suficiente daño había hecho ya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba parada en el medio del pasillo sin reaccionar, solo pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada y lo que habría de pasar el día que se encontrara con Draco, lo que le diría y como el iba reaccionar.

Su mente era un cúmulo de dudas sin respuesta y laberintos sin salida que no le permitía ver que la vendedora hacía tiempo que le dejaba de preguntar que se le ofrecía y que la miraba como una loca salida del corredor de Psiquiatría. Otro que detalle que su mente confundida no veía era que un hombre se acercaba a paso rápido, el también sin notar la presencia de esta en el corredor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-    

Draco iba demasiado ensimismado para ver por donde iba, pero como pudo llego a la cafetería que no se digno ni siquiera a mirar por ir ideando formas de  ver mas Hermione, aunque también quería tener una conversación con ella para descargar toda su furia y ver su reacción, justo como lo hacía en Hogwarts cuando la veía en un pasillo, pero para eso esperaría hasta que tuviera un buen  argumento que decirle y una excusa para verla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-    

Bueno he aquí ya un capi terminado mas tarde de lo previsto, por que lo empecé el 27 de dic y hoy es 30 de dic, pero ya después de tanta fiesta y ausencia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo  y ya mero viene el final, pero se quedará Herm con Draco????   No lo se, Ustedes que piensan???

Espero muchos reviews, por cierto ya estoy leyendo el 5º libro de Harry, pero la verdad muy lentamente porque me esperaba mas que eso. Espero que el final de perdida este mejor que el principio, no me gustó que pongan a un Harry enojado con el mundo sin razón.

Bueno mejor ya no doy detalles, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya todos deben de saber algo del libro.

Nos vemos Hermione de Malfoy

Pd. Si me quieren contactar por mail o msn que sea mejor a gorocha13@hotmail.com 


	20. Encuentro

Hola como están??????????

Aquí vengo con un capitulo mas, nada mejor que el encuentro jejeje, tenía pensado subirlo antes pero si que este año las enfermedades me han atacado.

Contesto los reviews:

  
**Poly Morgana R: **Holaaa, si la verdad el capitulo pasado no me gustó mucho, pero estoy tratando de mejorar ^^. Me voy a dar un vuelta por tus fics te lo prometo, a todos ya vi que tienes varios, no se bien cuando los termine de leer pero lo haré, de las parejas que has escrito me gusta casi todas, aunque te soy sincera nunca me había ocurrido un lucius/lily y ahora que lo pienso suena bien, creo que va ser el primero que lea.

**Lira Garbo: **Hola, que bueno que hayas descubierto mi fic y que te guste, quiere decir que no escribo tan mal jejeje. Yo también me muero por saber que me voy a inventar para juntarlos jeje(Generalmente tengo una idea de lo que quiero escribir, pero siempre termino escribiendo algo muy diferente, de hecho así no había planeado la historia ^^) pero veremos que propone mi cabeza. Ya había leído tu fic pero no te pude dejar mensaje porque mi mamá está de neuras por la cuenta de teléfono y luz (siempre me hechan la culpa a mi :( ) y ni me da tiempo nada mas para bajar las historias, de todas formas tu historia esta super!!! Continúala pronto!!!

AnyT* Grandchester: Hola gracias por lo del capi, aunque creo que no esta tan bueno. Voy a leer tu historia, me parece una nueva propuesta de personalidad de Hermione jeje, si es lo que me imagino. Nos vemos por aquí. 

**Luna –Wood: ** Holaaa  querida amigocha, lo siento por dejarte mas dudas pero cualquier cosa que no entiendas solo mándame un mail o conéctame por msn, ya sabes estoy para sevir mas porque según una maestra mi redacción es un poco complicada jejejeje. Bueno para el final falta unos cuantos capis (como tres pueden ser no se) porque ya lo he alargado y de seguro ya han de estar aburridas de mi jejeje. Por cierto que ha pasado con tu historia????

**Tami_Draco: **Holaa que bueno que te guste mi fic. Tu espera ya acabará hoy por fin el encuentro, es mas ahora que estoy escribiendo aun no se que voy a poner, así que estoy igual de nerviosa que tu por saber que pondré jeje. Por cierto eres de España o de donde?????? Un beso para ti también. (¿te puedo agregar en msn?)

Sin mas me dedica al capi

Encuentro 

Marie se iba acordando de lo que había escuchado, cuando su padre la creía dormida, con un tipo que esta segura que había llegado con su papá cuando herían a Richard. ¿Qué demonios era Imperius? Eso era lo que principalmente se preguntaba, pues había dicho el tipo que Hermione había actuado bajo el imperius, ¿dónde podría encontrar esa palabra? En la biblioteca no creía y si lo llegara a encontrara sería dentro de 2 meses, pues estaba segura que no era un término común de magia, sino ella sabría algo.

Por un momento Marie pensó que se lo tendría que preguntar a su papá, con lo que implicaba decir donde había escuchado eso, pero se dio cuenta que la secretaria de su papá no era muggle (como solían serlo casi todas) y ella debería de saber ¿no?

Marie sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando quería algo, la vio y le dijo:

-Hola siento haber estado tan sería, ¿Cómo te llamas? 

-Izette Martín- dijo la secretaría con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh y cuanto tiempo tienes trabajando con mi papá.

-Bueno con tu papá no he trabajado aún, estoy ganando experiencia para después ser su secretaría fija.

-Ohh, te ves muy amable- dijo adulándola Marie como sabía hacerlo cuando se necesitaba.

-Gracias, tu eres una linda niña y te pareces mucho a tu papá.

-Si, eso dicen. Oye tu si vives en el mundo mágico verdad?

-Bueno no vivo en el porque me gusta mas el muggle, pero si pertenezco a el.

-Entonces debes saber que significa imperius.

-Ahh eso si- dijo un poco impresionada la secretaria haciendo que el carro se enfrenara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues...pues...¿dónde escuchaste eso?

-El otro día unos niños la mencionaron, dijeron que lo aplicarían- dijo marie esperando que fuera un hechizo o algo así y esperando que Izette se tragara el cuento.

-Hay lo padre deberían de vigilar que dicen sus hijos-dijo una sudorosa Izette al volante.

-Pero ¿qué es?  

-No creo que tu padre este muy contento que te digan que es eso.

-Bueno, entonces creo que lo practicaré cuando entre a la escuela- dijo Marie esperando que la muchacha le dijera al sentirse presionada.

-No claro que no, es una maldición imperdonable para controlar a los demás.

-Es algo como decir brinca y la persona hechizada lo hace?

-Algo así, pero no es bueno que lo hagas y no le digas a tu papá que sabes eso.

-Si  no hay problema.

*/Marie/ Con que eso era el tal imperius, entonces quiere decir que Hermione los ayudo porque estaba controlada por el hechizo. Lo que me queda de duda es que si lo sabe mi papá  porque sigue enojado con ella. No creo que sea conveniente que le pregunte.*

-Llegamos- dijo Izette deteniendo el coche enfrente de la mansión 

-Ehh gracias, nos vemos luego en la oficina de papá- dijo Marie saliendo del carro y dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Adios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una chica de pelo marrón se encontraba en su camino y con la misma concentración que el tenía.

El inevitable choque entre dos personas abstraídas en sus pensamientos se dio y Draco al sentir que tiraba a alguien, reaccionó tomándola de la cintura para no dejarla caer.

Cuando los ojos de los se conectaron y se dieron cuenta quienes eran no acertaron ni siquiera a moverse, solo se quedaron parados abrazados por coincidencia y perdidos en sus razonamientos.

Hermione fue quien reaccionó, rompiendo el contacto visual y separándose de los brazos de Draco notablemente perturbada.

-Yo...yo... lo siento.

-...

-Yo no quería... que esto pasara.

-No querías verme o no querías que yo me diera cuenta de tus engaños?

-Sabes que no es eso.

-O no querías estar conmigo?- dijo esto un poco dolido Draco, aunque conservando su tono ácido.

-Yo no quería que le pasar esto a Richard, tu sabes que lo quiero mucho y que no le haría daño- dijo Hermione con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-PERO SI CONTINUASTE CON LA FARSA QUE TE PROPUSO POTTER PARA SACARME LO QUE QUERÍAN, AL FIN Y AL CABO TENDRÍAS TU RECOMPENSA DE FAMA Y TU TRABAJO BIEN ASEGURADO- dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia y gritando. 

-Confundes las cosas...lo que viví contigo fue muy especial...y Harry jamás me lo propuso- dijo Hermione con lágrimas deslizándose lentamente en su rostro.

-VAMOS GRANGER NO TE PONGAS A ACTUAR CONMIGO, SUFICIENTE VI EN MI CASA.

-Yo jamás actué contigo. En un principio fui por mi trabajo... pero las cosas cambiaron.

-SI, NO ENCONTRABAS NADA POR LO QUE TE COMPORTASTE COMO UNA RAMERA PARA CONSEGUIRLO- dijo Draco lleno de ira.

-NO!!!, LO QUE PASO ENTRE NOSOTROS FUE PORQUE... TE QUIERO- Dijo Hermione que en ese momento lloraba sin parar dejando como única huella la humedad en su rostro.

-TU...TU...TU NO SABES QUERER, SOLO SABES APROVECHAR TU CUERPO, COMO LO QUE ERES, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS DISFRUTÉ DE TI EL TIEMPO EN QUE ESTUVISTE VENDIÉNDOTEME - dijo Draco dándole la espalda, no la quería ver llorar pues sabía que si la continuaba viendo la abrazaría y le perdonaría su traición o se terminaría creyendo la mentira.

Hermione vio como Draco le daba la espalda, no podía decirle nada el no entendía y sabía que no la escucharía ya, se dio la vuelta y corrió fuera de ahí con una mano en la boca para ahogar su llanto. Lo último que le había dicho Draco le había dolido mas que si en ese momento le hubiese atravesado el corazón con una daga, todo ese amor que una vez creyó perfecto se iba porque ella jamás le había dicho la verdad y el se sentía herido.

Hermione no podía mas se recargó en una pared y luego se deslizó hasta en suelo, quedándose con el rostro cubierto por sus manos y las lágrimas saladas cayendo sin cesar.

En ese momento no quería saber de nadie, ni pensar en nada que no fuera su dolor y desdicha; solo quería llorar y abandonarse de este mundo para ya no saber nada de el.

Los ojos se le estaban nublando, rodeándola de una negrura y sopor que la adormecía, pero alguien la movía intensamente y como pudo abrió un poco los ojos con la esperanza de que fuera Draco quien la trataba de despertar y la sostenía suavemente por la espalda, pero lo único que vio fue una figura borrosa de un hombre de pelo negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 Draco sintió como Hermione se iba y lo dejaba ahí, parado en medio de la cafetería siendo observado por el escándalo que acababa de dar, se dio la vuelta, salió de la cafetería y por un momento quiso correr y buscar a Hermione, para hablar con ella otra vez y decirle que prefería que  siguiera el teatro que había puesto con Potter  a estar de nuevo solo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió se fue directamente al cuarto en el que su hijo se recuperaba por la estúpidas decisiones de la vida.

Llego pronto al cuarto lo abrió despacio y vio a su pequeño hijo tendido en una cama durmiendo al parecer tranquilo, de seguro gracias a las pociones que le dieron. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama tomó la mano de su pequeño, se la llevó a la mejilla sintiendo como la piel infantil suave y fría lo calmaba y llevándosela a la boca le dijo en una voz baja y calmada:

-De hoy en adelante nada me separará de ti, yo te cuidaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se sentía en las nubes, su cerebro empezó a despertar y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en algo muy suave, abrió un poco los ojos y vio como estaba en una cama de hospital y ya era de día; No sabía como había llegado ahí, pero si sabía que no había sido por su propio pie, trato de levantarse, pero estaba cansada y una voz le dijo:

-Que alegría que ya este despierta!!-dijo un hombre no muy grande vestido de verde con el pelo negro y unos ojos azules bastante extraños- sus amigos se acaban de ir.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La encontré en el suelo llorando y después se desvaneció- dijo con una gran sonrisa el muchacho.

-Ohh, lo siento- Hermione trató de parase, pero el extraño la detuvo.

-O no se puede levantar, sus análisis vienen en camino para saber que le pasó. Por cierto soy André, André Créqui su médico.(no me acuerdo como se les dice a los médicos en el libro ^^U)-dijo extendiéndole la mano. 

-Hermione Granger, su paciente- dijo tratando de sonreír aunque no pudo hacer mucho.

-Bueno, Hermione ahora si me podrás explicar poruqe te desvaneciste?

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione extrañada por la confianza que tenía el médico con ella.

-Mmmm, estas enferma de algo que tu sepas?

-Pues...no que yo sepa.

-Ahhh gracias Linetta.... bueno aquí están sus análisis y dicen mmmn.

-SI??

-Pues que está embarazada, felicidades señora- dijo un poco triste el doctor.

-No es posible- dijo incrédula Hermione incorporándose de la cama y arrebatándole de las manos las hojas que leía el médico.

-Pues ahí dice y créame que se leer bien. ¿Quiere que avisen a su esposo?

-No estoy casada- Hermione vio como el médico la veía extraño y agregó para que no siguiera- ni necesito que le avise a mi novio, porque no tengo.

-Que hay de sus amigos.

-¿Estuvieron ellos aquí?- dijo Hermione levantando los ojos del papel.

-Toda la noche.

-Hay pero si Harry acaba de salir de alta.

-Pues pasaron con usted toda la noche, cuando la encontraron aquí en ese estado, no de este...digo desmayada. Mire aquí lo dice-dijo el doctor señalándole un pequeño reglón que decía POSITIVO.

-Y ahora que voy hacer- dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar sosteniendo la hoja en sus manos con desesperación. Sintió como el doctor la abrazaba y la consolaba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, a pesar de la impertinencia se sintió apoyada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaaaaaa bueno otro capi, no me vallan a matar por la discusión de Herm y Draco, pero que quería ni modo que le dijera cosas bonitas conociendo a Draco estaba muy difícil.

Pero no se preocupen, van a quedar juntos, en unos capis jeje porque todavía faltan muchas cosas que deben superar, los rencores no se olvidan tan fácil y la heridas cierran poco a poco.

Pero ahora si espero muchisimossss   rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwwwsssssssssssss

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Por cierto si no saben que es ramera, pues significa mujer de la mala vida.

Nota Curiosa: Los nombres de los personajes que he inventado en su mayoría son mezclas de nombres de otros libros que he leído y que me han gustado (son de personajes muy variados jeje por ejemplo Marie Ernestine es actriz en una novela, Richard es un príncipe si no mal recuerdo, Izette es una empleada de servicio, André Créqui es  combinación de 2 personajes, etc por lo que no me pertenecen sus nombres jeje si no a muchos autores) 


	21. Verdad

Holaaaaa, ya vengo con un nuevo capi, disculpen la tardanza pero la semana pasada estuve bastante cargada de trabajo y el fin no me pude conectar casi, pero ya les traigo algo espero que les guste y sin mucha charla ahí les va:

La Verdad 

Habían pasado ya seis o siete meses desde que se había peleado con Draco, bueno mas bien desde que Draco se puso a gritarle en San Mungo. Los recuerdos aun estaban frescos y el dolor latente, pero lo peor es que el amor seguía como una pequeña vela encendida en su interior.

Es cierto que estos meses André había sido un compañero, un hermano, un amigo, se podía decir que hasta un cómplice, pero Draco Malfoy era una persona difícil de olvidar y mas por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y el resultado que había tenido (se frota la panza mientras piensa), no le desagradaba , es mas amaba a ese ser que se estaba engendrando en ella, pero se le hacía difícil pensar que jamás conocería a su padre por un estúpida pelea llevada hasta el máximo por el orgullo de el y la cobardía de ella.

Cada día se le hacía eterno, es cierto, ahora trabajaba y su embarazo le quitaba el tiempo para pensar y atorarse en la misma situación, pero en sus ratos libres, como hoy, no la dejaban descansar os pensamientos por mucho que intentase distraerse en algo mas. 

-¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarte Malfoy?- se preguntaba cada noche, cada minuto y es que aún conservaba el aroma de el impregnado en sus pulmones y su piel marcada en la de ella.

Otra interrogante que la aturdía mucho era si el se acordaba de ella, o solo había decidido olvidarse de ella y ponerla como muchas otras que pasaron en su vida; ¿qué haría si se diera cuenta que esta embarazada de el?, acaso la perdonaría o la insultaría como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts.

Draco era todo un enigma que resolver y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera en estos momentos y en tales circunstancias, pero que podía hacer ante el deseo de saber de el?

-Tierra llamando a Herm- Dijo André que se hallaba sentado al volante del coche.

-Oh, lo siento, venía pensado- dijo Hermione  volviendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Hay hermosa, aun sigues pensado en el.

-Tu sabes lo mucho que le quiero, a pesar de todo.

-Te deberías de buscar otro hombre, no dudo que alguno te quiera aunque estés embarazada- dijo André sonriendo.

Ese tema ponía nerviosa a Hermione, adivinaba por el sexto sentido de las mujeres, que André estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que se conocieron y que el le dio todo su apoyo a pesar de ser un completo extraño, pero no quería tener nada con el, simplemente no lo concebía, el era ...su...amigo...

-No lo creo.

-No lo sabes, no tientes al destino.

-Si, pero me sería difícil aceptar ahora a alguien mas.

-Supongo que ese alguien estará dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea posible.

-¿Por cierto me vas acompañar al aniversario del ministerio?- dijo para cambiar de tema.

-No creo, tengo guardia en el hospital.

-Mmm, no la podrías cambiar?

-No lo creo, ese día va estar la directora y no me pueden cubrir.

-Yo pensé que íbamos a comparar hoy las cosas con las que nos íbamos a ir.

-Claro que lo haremos, solo que solo las tuyas.

-Está bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   

Draco estaba sentado en su sillón detrás de su escritorio pensando como solía hacerlo desde que se había peleado con Hermione, bueno tal vez se excedió con ella le dijo muchas cosas hirientes, pero se sentía muy dolido. Nunca pensó que ella fuese a jugar con el, se supone que el era el que debía hacerlo según como lo había tachado siempre, era irónico que solo  había entregado el corazón ciegamente dos veces y en la primera su esposa murió dejándolo mal y esta... pues le terminaron por destrozar interiormente.

Se suponía que el era frío, duro e inalcanzable, pero el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y ahora se la pasaba añorando y suspirando por una mujer.

Nadie que lo conociera podría creer que la forma melancólica en que estaba desde meses atrás era por un mal de amores (hizo una mueca irónica) y no por otra cosa.

(Se reclinó mas en su sillón)Como era difícil olvidarla, recordaba cada caricia con su trayectoria sintiendo como si un fuego subía por el, recordaba sus labios presionándose en los de el, el olor de su piel suave, el sentir su pelo en su cara por la mañana, verla sonreír para el cada mañana, demasiadas cosas era lo que añoraba de ella... pero su maldito orgullo no le permitía hablarle para aclarar...¿pero qué iba a aclarar? Si no había nada que hacer, ella se había metido con el para conseguir lo que quería y había actuado todo el tiempo. (Draco se levantó del sillón de repente se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente y vio el horizonte de la mañana)

-Draco...-dijo entrando a la oficina Izette- tu hija esta aquí.

-Ahh... lo siento... hazla pasar.

-Holaaa papi- dijo Marie alegre dándole un beso mientras que se colgaba de su cuello.

-Hola Marie.

-Otra vez melancólico con el mal de amores.

-No, Marie, solo presiones.

-Si tu lo dices...

-¿Bueno a que debo tu visita?   

-Yo quería que... si me dejas ir de compras.

-Claro, ¿cuánto quieres?

-Mmm, no mucho. ¿Te sientes bien papá?

-Si ...yo ... estoy bien. Te voy a recoger en el Centro comercial cuando termines.

-Si, si... claro. Peor ¿Me esperarás a comer?

-Esta bien.

-¿Oye puede Izette acompañarme?

-Si – dijo mirando el reloj- ya no hay mucho que hacer por aquí

-Gracias, Cuídate!!!! – dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   

-Que te parece este- dijo André mostrándole un vestido verde agua de maternidad a Hermione.

-No-dijo con una mueca analizando Hermione- voy a parecer un arbusto enorme.

-Bueno y este – dijo mostrándole uno amarillo.

-No!!!!!!!!, voy a parecer un pelota de playa.

-Jeje, tienes razón.

-Creo que lo mejor que podía hacer es llevarme un conjunto de pantalón.

-Viéndolo de este modo- dijo André levantando un enorme vestido rojo intenso- será mejor que lo hagas.

-Es mas, nos largamos de esta tienda, me vale sea de maternidad, solo tienen cosas horribles y caras.

Hermione y André salieron de la tienda de maternidad y decidieron ir centro departamental normal.

-Aquí encontraremos algo mejor para ti- dijo André mientras la abrasaba en forma de consuelo.

-Espero- dijo separándose un poco.

Entraron a centro departamental y anduvieron por unos pasillos recorriendo para encontrar algo adecuado para la fiesta del ministerio que ya estaba muy próxima, mas bien era el sábado.   

-Donde nos venimos a encontrar.

-¿Marie?- dijo volteando súbitamente Hermione.

-Sería mucho pedir que habláramos un momento a solas.

-Yo voy a ver algo por aquí Herm, ya vengo- dijo André mientras se alejaba un poco de ellas y la muchacha que acompañaba a Marie se daba la vuelta.

-¿Cómo estás Marie?

-Yo bien, pero bueno quiero ir al directo a lo que me interesa.

-Pues si dime- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Marie.

-Solo quiero decirte que se que no tuviste la culpa de lo que le pasó a Richard, me enteré de la maldición y todo eso.

-Oh... bien...yo.. de todas formas lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Richard y yo no salimos afectados, pero mi papá...

-Yo creo que tampoco- dijo Hermione al tiempo que recordaba de nuevo la pelea que había tenido y como la había tratado con tanto orgullo.

-Pues es que no lo ves a diario.

-No lo necesito ver para saber, yo quise hablar con el y no se pudo...

-Tu sabes lo orgulloso que es mi papá... pero no debería de perder el tiempo,  veo que has podido empezar de nuevo.  

-Jajaja- rió Hermione suavizando así su expresión facial- André es mi amigo y créeme que esta panza no es por el.  

-No me dirás que?

-Bueno Marie estoy un poco corta de tiempo, pero cuando quieras estoy en el ministerio, me encantaría hablar de nuevo contigo, supongo que volvemos a ser amigas ¿no?- dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano.

-Claro- dijo devolviendo el saludo- algún día me verás por ahí.

-Que tengas un buen día.

-Igual para ti Herm.

Hermione se alejó de Marie un poco conmocionada, el saber que Draco no se encontraba indiferente a lo que había pasado le daba un poco consuelo, aunque aun no se creía que fuese verdad que el estuviese afectado, porque si no ya hubiera intentando arreglar o hablar con ella.

Vio que André estaba cerca de ahí y lo alcanzó con el paso mas rápido que su condición le permitía dar.

-Ya vine.

-Ah... si hablaste con tu pequeña amiga – dijo André riendo .

-Si, ella es la hija de Dra.. Malfoy-dijo Hermione titubenado acerca de decir o no su nombre.

-Ahh... bueno vamos a ver si o no esos pantalones- dijo un poco triste.

-Si claro.

Estuvieron unas horas escogiendo que podría llevarse Hermione, hasta que esta se decidió por un conjunto negro, muy al pesar de André que decía que estaba embarazada y no de luto, que se había probado antes de todo  lo que le habían mostrado.

-Insisto que se veía mejor el conjunto azul.

-Si, pero a mi me gusta el negro y ya no me discutas, mejor llévame a la casa que ya tengo habre.

-Tu cuando no tienes hambre.

-Oye mi bebé me lo pide.

-Tu bebé, para lo que comes siento que van a ser seis o un elefante.  

-Jajaja que gracioso.

-Bueno, está bien fuera de bromas, porque no comemos por aquí.

-No la verdad quiero ir a la casa.

-Esta bien. Pero la próxima salimos?

-Mmmm- Hermione no sabía que decirle, eso era como si le pidiese una cita, pero se había portado tan bien ...- bueno talvez algún día.

André y Hermione iban caminado sin saber que desde un coche los veía Draco muerto de la rabia pensado todo tipo de situaciones por la cual Hermione estuviera con ese tipo y aparte embarazada. Ahí estaba la señal que quería para olvidarla, ella había hecho su vida y ya no quedaba espacio para el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   

-Papá, Papá, PAPÁ- dijo Marie mientras hacía entrar en razón a Draco.

-Ahh... dime.

-Te estaba diciendo que si ya nos podíamos ir.

-Ahh ... si... vamos- dijo Draco poniendo en marcha el carro, aun con sus conjeturas que se hilaban rápidamente, aunque también de forma muy absurda.

-Oye papá, te podría preguntar algo...

-Si- dijo Draco distraídamente

-Si tu dejarás a una novia, no reciente, embarazada que harías.

-Ehhh..

-Oye papá me podrías hacer caso porfa.... yo se que estás presionado, pero esto se paso de los limites.

-Ah lo siento, si me decías- dijo Draco saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos.

-Si, te decía, que si tu dejaras a una novia tuya embarazada, ¿Qué harías?

-Mmm, no lo sé; ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

-No por nada- *Y si es lo que creo, ¿se lo diré a papá? No mejor me espero aún no se bien*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   

Sábado ...

Hermione se despertó tarde, esto del embarazo la fatigaba mas cada día, aunque era comprensible con semejante panza que se cargaba. Aun recordaba los primeros meses que se la pasó con malestares y devolviendo todo lo que le entraba en el estómago, pero gracias a Merlín ahora estaba controlado con una poción muy buena recomendada por André.

Se metió a la ducha perezosa y lenta, pues sabía que por mas que se tardara en arreglarse la celebración empezaba hasta en la tarde prolongándose hasta la noche.

Salió de la ducha y se puso un pantalones deportivos y sus tenis, bastante desarreglada para lo que siempre había estado, pero no tenía ganas de arreglarse tan temprano.

A pesar de ser un día espléndido algo la tenía intranquila, era un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar esa noche.

-Ya estoy alucinando- se dijo así misma acordándose de las predicciones de la maestra de adivinación en Hogwarts.

Desayunó rápido, pero bastante como solía hacerlo desde que se enteró que estaba de encargo y después salió a que le arreglaran el pelo, que aunque estaba mas bonito gracias al embarazo, no dejaba de tener nudo y de ser difícil de manejar por manos tan poco amaestradas para esos quehaceres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-    

-Draco, tienes que ir a la celebración del ministerio, sabes que es tu obligación por ser de familia vieja y para que vean que estas dispuesto a colaborar con ellos- dijo Izette comoo argumento final pues llevaba horas explicándole a Draco porque debía de ir a ese evento, que el tachaba de ser una forma de no perder fama para Potter.

-Es que no quiero colaborara con el.

-Bueno recurriré a uno de tus mismo argumentos. Tienes que usar el arte de la hipocresía, porque no sabes cuando se te pueda ofrecer.

-Pero ...

-Estas de acuerdo con que no me puedes rebatir ese punto, porque sería decir que tu estabas equivocado – dijo Izette con una mueca triunfante al haber dado en el clavo de Draco, Nunca reconocer que estaba equivocado.

-Mmm, esta bien iré.

-Bien ya tienes lo que te vas a poner ¿no?

-Yo siempre tengo ropa formal, aprende- dijo Draco queriendo dar aunque sea una pequeña clase y ganar algo ese día.

-Acéptalo, esta vez te gané jaja.

-No me ganaste, solo que me acorde que serviría para mis negocios mi presencia.

-Si claro lo que tu digas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-    

-¿Cómo estás Herm?

-Bien, solo con un poco de dolor.

-Es normal?

-Si, todo el tiempo, pasa.

Ya se encontraban casi todos reunidos en el ministerio que se encontraba bastamente decorado, Hermione como mano derecha de Harry se encontraba a su derecha para empezar con el acostumbrado discurso y el brindis.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y entro una cabellera platinada, que hermiones sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el vendría?

-No quería que te pusieras mas nerviosa.

Harry empezó su discurso, con miradas furtivas de Hermione hacía Draco y viceversa, variando las emociones que se transmitían entre ellos. Harry finalmente dio paso al brindis, que Hermione le pareció eterno el discurso, tomando su copa con agua brindó con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa en el rostro.

-Harry, cúbreme, voy al baño.

-Si, aquí te espero.

Hermione salió de la sala rápidamente, no se sentía muy bien, no sabía si era por ver a Draco o por los nervios o por el bebé que se estaba moviendo demasiado. Salió un poco mejor, aunque el dolor se le hizo un poco mas fuerte, pero siguió tenía que cumplir su compromiso.

-Vaya Granger, veo que te buscaste un consuelo muy rápidamente.

-Malfoy... no me he buscado consuelo.

-Ah si y entonces como explicas la panza, o ¿Es mi imaginación ese bulto?

-Mira... ahora... no tengo ... tiempo de discutir- dijo entrecortadamente Hermione por un dolor demasiado fuerte en el estómago.

-Pero yo si quiero saber.

-Ahhggg- grito Hermione el dolor le era insoportable 

-¿qué tienes Granger?

-Llévame.... al ... hos..pi..tal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-    

Que les pareció?????????? Bueno espero sus reviews, lo siento por tardar  pero espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi. 

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	22. Fin?

Holaaaaa 

Ya vengo con el tan esperado final, disculpen el retraso pero he aquí ya por fin el ultimo capitulo para que se libren de mis locuras y retrasos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice este tiempo y que nos sigamos viendo en otras nuevas historias que estoy planeando pero que no quiero sacar hasta que no tenga 5 capítulos escritos para no tenerlos tanto tiempo con la espera.

Bueno sin mas ahí les va:

.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Granger, ¿Qué tienes?

-Por favor.... llévame al... hospital.

Draco vio que Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo sudorosa, con una mano en su vientre y la otra en la pared tratando de arañar algo y calmar un poco su dolor, de pronto se acordó de todo ella estaba embarazada, cuando las embarazadas tienen dolor es que van a dar a luz en un determinado tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Hermione de la cintura, o de lo poco que quedaba de ella, con un gran esfuerzo la cargó y sin avisar a nadie salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con el último respiro y esfuerzo a su coche, ponerla en el asiento y después arrancar a toda velocidad a St. Mungo.

-Serás tonta Granger, en las últimas semanas debes de estar en reposo.

-No soy tonta y no estoy en las últimas semanas- dijo Hermione recuperándose un poco de la contracción pasada.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Entonces se esta adelantando?- dijo el un poco sorprendido manejado lo mas rápido posible.

-Sii....-dijo a la par que las contracciones volvían.

-Maldición!!!, tienes que avisarle a tu...

-No... le tengo ... que avisar ... a ningun...

-Vamos Granger si te vi consolándote en el centro comercial con tu .... lo que sea - Hermione lo volteo a ver con ojos de muérete.

-Sabes ...Mal...malfoy.. por una vez en tu vida... no hables de lo que no sa...sabes.

-Ahora me dices que soy un estúpido y ciego.

-Si...pero ... olvidas orgulloso y ...

Hermione fue interrumpida porque Draco frenó el auto rápidamente dejándolo bastante mal acomodado, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que ahora era importante era que Granger fuera atendida, para que después le explicara quien era su amigo y si ya lo conocía antes de que se metiera en su casa. Salió del carro dando un portazo y corriendo hacía la puerta donde esta Hermione, la abrió y recurriendo a la misma técnica se la llevó cargada hasta la recepción del hospital que estaba especialmente llena esta noche.

-Señorita...SEÑORITAAAAA- dijo Raco exasperado a una enfermera que pasó cerca de ellos sin hacerles el menor caso.

-Ahhgg......... estú....pidas ........enfer...meras-dijo Hermione sentada en una banca cerca de donde Draco estaba tratando que le dieran la atención debida.

-Espérate Granger, si sigues gritando maldiciones menos te atenderán.

-No seas... estúpido ..malfoy, ya... ya te quiesiera... ver a ti...con estos pinches dolores.

-Calma tu boca, Granger que no es mi culpa- dijo con desprecio Draco- Hermione solo lo vio de esa especial forma que dice mas de mil groserías y malos deseos.

Draco caminó hasta donde estaba una enfermera que iba ayudar a una señora que le habían dado un hechizo fallido dejándola irreconocible de la cara, y con ese tono autoritario, despectivo y frío tono que tanto respeto le había dado en Hogwarts le grito:

-MIRE SEÑORITA, ESTOY HACE 15 MINUTOS PARADO COMO PENDEJAO ESPERANDO QUE UNA DE USTEDES SE DIGNE A VENIR A ATENDERLA- dijo señalando a una Hermione derrumbada en la silla- Y YA ME CANSE, NO SE QUE HAGA PERO METÁLA A UN CUARTO ANTES QUE EL BEBÉ NASCA O YO LA TERMINE MATANDO A USTED.

-Si... si ya voy... pero no tiene que alterarse...aunque sea primerizo.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada e inmediatamente ella se puso en marcha para buscar alguien que la ayudara para transferir a Hermione a un cuarto.

Cuando vio a Hermione ser llevada por dos fuertes tipos fuera de la sala de recepción se iba ir, cuando sintió que una mano le tomaba por le brazo y volteó.

-No se va a quedar para ver a su hijo- dijo la asustadiza enfermera que hacía unos momentos había sido maltratada.

-Yo... no

-Oh vamos, no tendrá miedo, venga..- dijo sujetándolo de la manga para que la siguiera.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros señor, sígame- Draco exasperado la siguió sin decirle que el no era e padre, aunque pensándolo bien así podría burlarse del mequetrefe que tendría como padre el niño al decirle el pequeño incidente jeje (UNA MUECA DE SATISFACCI"N Y BURLA INVADE EL ROSTRO DE DRACO)

-Va a entrara o prefiere estar afuera- dijo cuando llegaron la enfermera.

-No... yo afuera- eso de ver nacer a los niños nunca le había gustado, si eran lindos pero no le gustaba mucho eso de verlos saliendo cubiertos de sangre y todo eso, es mas ni a sus propios hijos quiso ver, el sabía que eso si no lo aguantaba.

-Bueno como prefiera- dijo entrando al cuarto.

Draco se quedó en el pasillo viendo ir y venir doctores, y se acordó de pronto que tendría que avisar al estúpido de Potter (N/A: sin ánimos de ofender a Harry ^^) para que este le avisara al padre.

Fue de nuevo a la recepción, ahí vio intercambió unas amables palabras con la que estaba de recepcionista para que le dijera como podía mandar un mensaje urgente a la fiesta del ministerio, y después que la señorita, por temor a otra reacción del señor, se ofreció a mandarlo ella misma.

Draco regresó satisfecho a la salita fuera de la habitación donde habían metido a Granger y se sentó en una silla de madera apoyando sus codos en los muslos y las palmas de sus manos restregándose los ojos. No entendía porque el haberla visto así lo había alterado, ni siquiera cuando Susan había tenido a Marie se había puesto tan nervioso, pareciera como si ese bebé fuera mío y ante ese comentario se rió.

-Que bueno que ya esté de mejor humor señor, lo estaba buscando para que viera a su niño, es igualito a usted- dijo la enfermera con voz y aspecto de cansada.

-Igual que yo???????- dijo Draco levantando la vista incrédulo.

-Si creo que hasta grita como usted- dijo con un sonrisa- venga esta en la incubadora, fue un poco prematuro, pero estará muy bien es muy fuerte como los padres.

Draco no salía de su asombro, por lo que le acababa de decir la enfermera, como era posible que el bebé se pareciera a el si no era el padre, *Creo que a esta enfermera se le ablandó el cerebro de tanta fatiga*

-Usted es el señor....??

-Malfoy.

-Pues déjeme decirle señor Malfoy, que en mi vida había visto bebé mas hermoso que el de usted y su esposa. – dijo conduciéndolo por los pasillos.

-Peroo...

-No se preocupe ella está bien- dijo deteniéndose delante de un cuarto con una gran ventana de vidrio transparente- espere aquí, van a traer la incubadora para que lo vea- dijo entrando por una puerta lateral, donde la recibió otra enfermera, Draco vio como intercambiaban unas palabras y la segunda enfermera se iba de la habitación, mientras que la enfermera a la que le gritó volvía a salir del cuarto.

-Mire ahí viene- dijo señalando a la enfermera regordeta que traía la incubadora.

La enfermera acercó la incubadora a la ventana para que Draco pudiera ver mejor, y esté se sorprendió al ver un pequeño bebé blanco pálido, de pelo rubio y de unos inmensos ojos grises que lo miraban incesantemente con la misma expectación de Draco.

El se quedo con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, que pensar, solo podía ver a ese bebé con incredulidad y asombro.

-Le dije que era muy parecido a usted.

-Si..

-Aunque tendrá el pelo de la madre.

-Ojalá no...- dijo Draco si coordinar bien, solo con la mirada perdida en el bebé.

La enfermera rió un poco ante el comentario vago que lanzó Draco y después se volvió a el y le dijo:

-Creo que debería ver a su esposa, y su hijo necesita reposo.

-Ehh ...si.

-Lo llevaré con ella.

-No!!, me matará.

-No lo creo, esta presentable.

-No por eso, vengo ...después.

La enfermera se alzo de hombros y lo llevó a la salida, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Hermione descansaba después de haber tenido a su hijo por medios naturales y de la sorpresa de que fuera Draco quien la llevara.

-Señora Malfoy, se encuentra bien??- dijo la enfermera desde el marco de la puerta.

-Perdon???

-Si, que si se encuentra bien, su esposo fue y vio al niño, pero dijo que vendría mas tarde.

-Mi esposo???????'

-Si el Señor Malfoy- dijo un poco contrariada la enfermera (N/A: me encantó lo metiche que es la enfermera jeje)

-Draco vio al niño...- dijo mas para ella que para la enfermera que la veía atentamente.

-Necesito examinarla...

-Ahh si.. 

La enfermera salió del cuarto dejando una pensativa Hermione.

*Demonios, lo vio, no puedo mentirle sobre el niño, el es igual a su padre...igual... Vendrá mañana????? Y si viene que le digo...pues supongo que la verdad y que me... disculpe....No!!!!... ultimadamente yo no tengo que pedir perdón por nada, el es el que me insultó y yo...yo... traté de hablar con el...... No si alguien debe de disculparse es el, aparte tonta ilusa NO VENDRA!!!!!*  Hermione levantó la cabeza de forma orgullosa, continuando con sus pensamientos por un buen rato hasta que un ruido la hizo volver...

¡Toc, Toc!

-Eh... si pase

-Mione, me tenías preocupado, no volviste...- dijo Harry nervioso

-Si, tuve un pequeño percance con Malfoy y el bebé llegó así de repente.

-Que le dijiste?

-A quien??

-A Malfoy!!!

-Ah... pues... no tuve mucho tiempo de platicar con el.

-Mmm y .... supo lo del niño????

-Si, la enfermera lo confundió con su padre... y lo llevó a conocerlo.

-Lo confundió con su padre?????? Es su padre Mione!!!!! Quieras o no.

-Ya lo se, solo que es extraño.

-Que le vas a decir??

-Pues no tengo que darle explicaciones.

-Mionee...

-Él es el que se debe de disculpar, no yo.

-Bueno creo que los dos deben de explicarse muchas cosas.

-Yo traté... pero con el no se puede.

Su plática fue interrumpida por otra visita, esta vez era Ginny, que se había retrasado por buscar a André por todo el hospital.

-Como está la nueva madre ? – dijo Ginny acercándose para saludarla de beso y darle un abrazo.

-Muy cansada- dijo sonriendo Hermione.

-Mione, por que no me avisaste?- dijo André con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo. Hermione solo lo miró dándole entender que era mas que obvio el porque. 

-Y donde esta el pequeñín- dijo Harry retomando la palabra.

-Lo tienen que tener en la incubadora porque nació prematuro, lo bueno es que son solo unos días.

-Por qué no vamos a verlo?- propuso Ginny.

-Preferiría ahora descansar un poco, vallan ustedes.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación con dirección a los cuneros, pero André se quedo apoyado en la orilla de la cama sin decir nada pero con una mirada que expresaba mas de lo que el podía.

-No irás- le dijo Hermione.

-Después... hay mucho tiempo, aparte necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues dime.

-Tu sabes que desde que te conozco me gustas y con la convivencia que hemos tenido pues mas me he acoplado a ti y para serte sincero me he enamorado de ti.

-Pero...

-Por favor déjame hablar.... yo se que tu quisiste o quieres mucho a ese Malfoy, pero yo te ofrezco mi corazón a ti y al niño, no me importa el pasado, pero si el presente.... quiero que me dejes ser parte de tu presente y que no solo me consideres como el buen amigo André.... Estoy seguro que lo que te estoy diciendo tu ya lo intuías, pero aún así me gustaría saber tu que opinas?

-André yo....*André es mi mejor amigo, pero se que Draco es algo que no podrá ser otra vez, por mucho que yo lo quiera el no quiere arreglar las cosas* yo lo pensaré.

-Por ahora con eso me conformo... te dejó descansar...- dijo André acercándose a su cama para después despedirse de ella con un ligero beso en la boca.

*No es lo mismo, no es igual a Draco... pero el no volverá a mi... aún le quiero , pero porque tiene que ser tan difícil?????*

Draco salió del hospital confundido, con la imagen del bebé vagando por su mente sin dejarlo ver lo que pasaba en el mundo real. En realidad no supo como llegó a la mansión, solo abrió la puerta como autómata, vago por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, con una copa de whisky que se había servido apenas había visto las botellas ordenadas en su mesa de licores. 

Se llevo el vaso a los labios tomó un sorbo, dejó el vaso con gesto violento en la mesa y se reclinó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados para tratar de analizar lo que le había pasado últimamente.

-Te esperaba mas tarde papá- dijo Marie entrando al estudio.

-Mmmm

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada...

-Si no te conociera...me iría, pero cuéntame- dijo Marie acercándose a si padre y rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos.

-Hermione tuvo a su bebé.....

-SI????????? Tan pronto?

-Yo la llevé al hospital...

-Y que pasó, hablaste con ella??

-No, créeme que no puedo ni quise.

-Pero papá, si has estado triste desde que se fue, porque no aceptas que la necesitas.

-No entiendes, las cosas son diferentes.

-Lo único que entiendo es que los dos están en la misma situación de tristeza llevándose a mi nuevo hermano de por medio.

-Como sabes que el hijo es mío??

-Pues simple - *Lo sabía!!!!!!!!!!!!* -  la vi embarazada, pensado que ustedes estuvieron muy juntitos y que el tipo que acompañaba a Hermione era su amigo, las cosas se hilan fácilmente.

-Cuado la viste?

-Pues el día que fui al centro comercial.

-Tu también la viste ese día.

-Pues si, pero si la viste por que no dedujiste que el niño era tuyo papá?

-Mmm no se.

-Yo digo que hables con ella.

-Es demasiado difícil.

-No, mira llegas le dices que tienen hablar, se piden perdón, ya asunto arreglado.

-Mira tuve un discusión muy fuerte con ella, le dije demasiadas cosas y ella misma hizo demasiado.

-Papá se que soy la menos indicada para esto... pero deja el orgullo aun lado, si no te quedaras sin ella y sin tu hijo. Piénsalo!!!!!

Hermione se despertó en la cama del hospital con dolor por todo el cuerpo, no sabía si era por el parto o la cama, se bañó en los servicios que tenía por ser cuarto individual, se puso una bata azul que se había comprado y que Ginny en la noche amablemente le había traído, y salió dispuesta a ver a su hijo.

Caminó hasta donde le había indicado eran los cuneros con paso tranquilo, pero cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver a un hombre de cabellos platino, con porte elegante y gran altura recargado en el vidrio. 

Solo se quedó ahí petrificada sin saber que hacer o que decir, hasta que el volvió la cabeza para decirle :

-Esta precioso....

-Yo...

-Yo vine aquí para hablar contigo, sobre el y sobre nosotros....

-No se que decirte...

-Pues si pudieras la verdad    

-Yo traté de solucionar contigo...- dijo acusadoramente Hermione- todo y no me dejaste hablar, te dedicaste a insultarme y...

-Lo ....siento...- dijo Draco con mucho esfuerzo.

 Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Draco, parecía que sus oídos la hubiesen engañado, no creía posible que el le estuviese pidiendo perdón sin discutir o defenderse.

-Yo debí de escucharte y..... no insultarte......ahora solo quiero arreglar las cosas....lo mejor que se pueda....

-Si....???

-Yo se que no será lo mismo, lo se, pero por el bien de el...

-Yo jamás te quitaré el derecho de estar con el...

-Gracias...

-Es tan hijo tuyo como mío...

-Parece mas mío- dijo con una sonrisa leve en los labios y con burla en su voz.

-Si...-dijo Hermione observando por milésima vez el parecido que había entre los dos.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, claro- dijo saliendo un poco de la ensoñación.

-Lo que paso entre tu y yo... fue verdadero...?

-Que no te quede ninguna duda.

Los dos se quedaron un tiempo parados sin decirse nada solo observándose, tratando de comprender todo lo que había pasado y que estaba pasando, en ese momento no existía el tiempo ni el espacio para ellos dos, solo se observaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Como piensas llamarlo?

-Eh

-Si como le vas a poner al bebé?

-Pues Había pensado en Matthew, si no tienes inconveniente.

-Solo, me gustaría que se llamara Thomas.

-Thomas???

-Que hay de malo en ese nombre.

-No se.

-En todo caso está raro es de Matthew.

-Oye es muy lindo nombre!!- dijo volteándolo a ver.

-No tanto como Thomas.

-Porque lo dejamos a la suerte?

-No.

-Por qué?

-Porque quiero que se llame Thomas.

-Eres tan necio.

-Tu también.

-Ni tu ni yo. Que sea Thomas Matthew.

-Dos nombres ???

-Eso o nada...

-Supongo que eso, le daré la bendición a tu novio, con ese carácter...

-Cálmate que si de caracteres hablamos el tuyo...

-Bueno no tengo tiempo de estar discutiendo esas cosas.

-Tu fuiste el que empezaste.

-Vendré mañana si no te molesta- dijo Draco caminando para cortar el intento de reclamo de Hermione.

-No, adiós.

-Adiós.

*Herm: siempre tan Malfoy *- mientras observaba como salía del lugar.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y media desde que el bebé de improvisto vino al mundo en medio de una acalorada discusión de sus padres en medio de una fiesta del ministerio, Hermione se encontraba en su apartamento cuidando lo mejor que podía a su hijo, y es que como toda madre primeriza no se acostumbraba a estar despierta gran parte de la noche por el llanto de un bebé; suena irónico que ella que se suponía experta en la materia por cuidar a los hijos de otros en estos momentos estuviera en una crisis nerviosa por un bebé inquieto y caprichoso.

-Matthew, mi niño duérmete- decía Hermione mientras arrullaba al bebé sus brazos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo los intentos de Hermione para dormir al bebé, rápidamente lo puso en su cuna y lo tapó un poco con la manta favorita del niño.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Voy, esperen...- Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró a Marie.

-Hola, espero no ser inoportuna- dijo Marie asomándose a la casa que lucía lago desarreglada con ropa en los sillones y la cocina llena de biberones que se estaban limpiando.

-No, solo que he estado... un poco... desorganizada- dijo herm dándole el paso.

-Problemas de mamá primeriza.

-No, problemas de bebé caprichoso.

-Pues como querías que fuera, es un Malfoy jejeje.

-Cierto- dijo Hermione restregándose los ojos.

-Puedo verlo??

-Claro pasa- Hermione la hizo entrar a su cuarto que no lucía mejor que la sala- perdona que esté tan tirado, pero apenas me queda tiempo de dormir.

-No importa.

Marie se acercó a la cuna, donde estaba un bebé rubio de grandes ojos grises en forma de almendra mirándola la curiosidad y moviéndose como siempre. Marie no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a ese niño, cierto que no era nada fuera de lo común para ella que había visto a Richard y se veía a si misma, pero ese bebé tenía algo especial en su rostro. Deslizó entonces su mano por la cara del niño con mucho cuidado, pero su caricia fue interceptada por las manitas del niño que también la tocaba, como si supiese que un lazó los unía de una forma mas especial.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo tomar la mano de Marie y verlos a los dos disfrutar de estar juntos; por un momento su cabeza la hizo figurarse en la mansión Malfoy con Richard corriendo por ahí, Marie hablando tan rápido como siempre, Matthew en brazos de su padre, todos juntos... pero la realidad volvió a su pequeño departamento, sola con su hijo...

-Que piensas Hermione- dijo Marie Mientras seguía jugando con su hermano.

-Mmm... no nada, por cierto como llegaste hasta aquí??- dijo mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Ahh, la nueva nana me trajo.

-Tu padre lo sabe?

-No, pero no tengo que darle explicaciones de que hago con mi tiempo.

-No deberías hacer eso Marie... si no te dejan...- dijo Hermione con la mirada triste.

-Mi papá me permitiría venir, es solo que me adelante a su permiso je je

-Eso espero...

-Sabes que el te ama.

-No lo parece, aparte las cosas no son simples...- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba al niño del la cuna pues se veía inquieto.

-Por que los dos dicen lo mismo??

-Quizás porque lo es- dijo meciendo a su niño.

-Yo no lo veo así... por cierto si no lo dejas en la cuna y que llore un poco será mas caprichoso aún.

-Por que lo dices?

-Lo vi con mi hermano y dice papá que lo vivieron conmigo, solo que en diferente forma

-Con razón Richard es tan buen niño.

-Que insinúas- dijo Marie dándole con la cobija a forma de juego.

-Yo nada- dijo Hermione riendo con el bebé en los brazos.

-Déjalo en la cuna y arreglemos un poco este  desastre.

-Ok, pero que tengas razón.

-Claro!!!!

Hermione y Marie se dedicaron un rato de l tarde en recoger las cosas que estaban fuera de orden y platicar de cosas simples, pues Hermione cada vez que Marie trataba de que le contara algo de su papá o si se reconciliaría con el, ella se salía del tema con cualquier pretexto. Varias veces mientras Hermione preparaba algo parque comieran el bebé lloraba, pero Marie la paraba diciéndole que no le debería de dar tanta atención.

-Creo que esta vez si tengo que darle de comer..

-Bueno ve... pero si no déjalo.

-Esta bien experta- dijo a Marie riéndose.

-Oye pues lo parezco- dijo siguiéndola con el biberón (N/A: en Mex al recipiente donde se pone la leche del bebé se llama biberón o mamila, pero no bien como en otros países ^^U)

-Quieres dársela tu??

-Yo?...pero no se...- dijo insegura Marie

-Si ven solo levántale la cabecita así- dijo Hermione mostrándole como.

-Ok, pero si lo hago mal?

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte no?

-Bueno- dijo mas nerviosa Marie al tener en los brazos a su Hermano- Por cierto, es Thomas o es Matthew?

-Es Thomas Matthew- dijo sonriéndole al verla en con su mejor esfuerzo darle el alimento al niño.

-Un poco largo no?

-Si, pero me evito discusiones con tu padre.

-O lo evitas a él?

-No lo se.

-Que hay del tipo que te acompañaba de compras?

-André? El es un gran amigo por el momento.

-Como que por el momento?  
-Pues siempre me ha querido, y ahora Matthew necesita un padre...

-Ya tiene uno.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre nunca formará parte de la familia.

-Porque no quieren, sería muy simple si...

-No creo que  quiera que las cosas sean como antes, el mismo me lo dijo.

-Si pero hay un malentendido...

-No lo creo.

Oyeron como el timbre sonaba y Hermione abrió dando paso a la señora que había traído a Marie, esta al verla inmediatamente se despidió de el bebé se o dio a Hermione , pero antes de irse le dijo a modo de despedida:

-Creo que deberías de pensar las cosas mejor- dijo mirándole a los ojos y saliendo del apartamento.

Hermione cerró la puerta con Matthew en sus brazos, le acarició la cabeza y pensó que si Draco quisiese arreglar las cosas hubiese venido ya, aparte el había dicho que las cosas no serían iguales;  André la amaba, adoraba a su hijo, había estado con ella en los peores momentos, sabía que estar con el como pareja sería algo distinto pues no la unía un sentimiento de amor, sino de retribución y agradecimiento por parte de ella, pero sabía que aprendería amarlo con el tiempo.

Acostó a su hijo y lo observó como lo hacía diario, después se marchó del cuarto para sentarse en la sala a pensar tantas cosas y nada a la vez, concentrando su vista en el sofá que tenía adelante.

Marie llegó a su casa y encontró a su padre en su oficina como siempre pensando con miles de papeles delante de él con la vista en la nada.

-Hola papá.

-Hola cariño. Dónde estuviste? 

-Fui a visitar a Hermione- dijo sacando de su estado a Draco.

-Ahh si, Cómo está el bebe?

-Muy bien, grande, tierno, caprichoso, ósea todo un Malfoy.

-Y ella?

-Mmm algo apurada esto de ser madre le apura un poco.

-"sea que tiene problemas con el bebé?

-Digamos que se parece a mi- Draco esbozó una sonrisa- Por qué no has ido a verlo?

-No lo se... 

-Miedo?

-Confusión- dijo Draco algo cansado.

-Pues deberías de ir.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Hermione planea aceptar a su amigo como pareja y padre de Thomas.

-Pero... como?

-Dice que tu nunca serás parte de su familia, dice que tu mismo le dijiste que las cosas no serían igual.

-Yo lo dije porque la he visto con ese tipo...

-Pues ella lo tomó en otro sentido, por qué no hablas con ella y aclaras todo?

-Porque si lo ama no tengo nada que hacer.

-Es obvio que no lo ama- dijo exasperándose marie- por favor papá no me decepciones, se un poco mas racional.

-Tu crees que debería...

-Creo que te estas tardando...

Hermione escuchó el timbre y salió de su estado de concentración, de seguro era Ginny para pedirle algo, no era nada extraño que la pelirroja viniera con ella para pedirle algo de despensa, lo que era muy gracioso era ver que el joven matrimonio era un desastre en las labores domésticas apenas teniendo unos días de casados; se levantó un poco cansada del sillón y abrió la puerta con un

-Ahora que se te ofrece Gin?- pero se quedó congelada en la puerta al ver que ahí estaba Draco parado con ojos cansados y el pelo desordenado.

-Yo quiero hablar contigo.

-Si?

-Puedo pasar?

-Claro...claro, pasa.

Después de estar un incomodo momento silencioso Draco se aventuró a decir.

-Lo amas?

-Perdón?- dijo una confundida Hermione.

-Si amas a André?

-Eso no tiene que importarte- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda, no resistía ver sus ojos.

-Por qué te vas a casar con el?

-Por qué Matthew necesita un padre.

-Entonces no lo amas...- dijo Draco volteándola

-Yo le estimo...

-Y crees que podrás estar con el, cuando yo se que me amas a mi y yo a ti?

Hermione se quedó muda en los brazos de Draco viendo sus ojos, perdida en ellos y en las palabras que le había dicho.

-Yo te necesito, te amo...... todos estos días he estado pensado en ti .... en el niño, no quiero tenerlos lejos...quiero despertar junto a ti besarte y abrasarte, oír el llanto de mi hijo, cuidarlo... Quiero que me perdones por todo este tiempo que desaproveché y todo lo malo que hice., tu que dices??- dijo Draco viéndola a los ojos con una mirada desespera y suplicante. Ella solo se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró en su hombro.

Draco le levantó la cara con sumo cuidado y le dijo viendo sus ojos llorosos:

-Me perdonarías?

-Jamás... podría decirte que no- dijo Hermione sonriendo con una pequeña lágrima surcándole el rostro.

Draco la abrazó mas fuerte, y le dijo pegando sus labios al oído de Hermione:

-Te amo tanto...

-No mas que yo- dijo Hermione colgándose de su cuello y uniéndose a el en un beso profundo y emotivo, volviendo a ser uno mismo otra vez.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ahí tan ansiado final, listo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no he podido publicar por que estoy castigada :( 

Espero que el final fuera de su agrado, pero para el que se quedo con ganas de saber que fue después del besó y la final unión de Draco/Herm, solo dejen un review para si publico ese fin alternativo.

Espero verles pronto (ósea cuando me vuelva a escapar para publicar que espero que sea pronto) y deje reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Nota

Bueno escribí este mensaje principalmente para decirle a todos los que me dejaron un review. El hecho es que no he publicado el último capítulo es principalmente porque la historia como está no me convenció y estoy replanteándome ahora volverla a escribirla, es decir, cambiar un poco lo que escribí, tratando de hacerlo más creíble y mejor.

En respuesta a tu pregunta FaNnYa, sí el fanfic lo escribí yo, supongo que tu amiga lo bajo y lo hizo pasar como suyo. De cualquier forma si quieres me puedes dejar tu mail y platicamos.


End file.
